Fate
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: "I need you to find me a bride." Tiffany Hwang never expected that the day will come when the handsome billionaire, Kim Taeyeon, who nagged her at every opportunity they had the misfortune to meet would barged into her office and announce that he needs a wife and Tiffany will be the one who will look for his bride.
1. The Ultimatum

Kim Taeyeon's POV

 _"You want me to find what!"_ I nearly leaped out of my chair as I asked my grandfather again in case I just misheard him.

"A bride." My _nonno,_ Kim Heechul, repeated calmly. "I want you to find yourself a bride before my birthday. Your birthday present to me."

I snorted, laughing at the idea about finding myself a bride. "What makes you think I need a bride, _nonno?_ I'm still young to think about settling down."

"You're already thirty-one, _figlio_." Grandfather pointed out flatly. "I married to your _nonna_ when I'm in my late twenties. I should say it's past time for you to settle down, _figlio_."

Right now, I'm debating is my impromptu decision had been correct in deciding to visit my grandparents in their vineyard just outside Rome. Maybe I should have just stayed in the city instead of visiting their fortress.

Now I'm stuck here inside my grandfather's study room—or throne room as I privately called it, babbling things I am not interested to hear with.

"I'm not interested in marriage." I told my grandfather arrogantly. "Marriage is not for me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

My grandfather just laughed heartily, fishing out an expensive cigar from inside pocket of his suit. He savoured the smell of it. "I won't be arrogant if I were you, my boy. Look at your good friend—the duke, he also sworn he will never walked down to aisle of matrimony. Now look at him he's already happily married to his duchess and expecting their first child. The dowager duchess couldn't shake off the smug on her aristocratic face about the news that she will be a grandmother at last."

I knew that we will come to this conclusion once the conversation started. Of course, my _nonno_ already heard the news about the pregnancy of Sooyoung's new bride, and as a proud Italian that he was Kim Empire wants his dynasty to continue through the next generations. The enormous vineyard had been passed to the next male heir of the Kim for centuries. Since I am my father's only child, grandfather might fear that the Kim dynasty will stop if I did not take a wife soon.

He probably thought that I'm on my dotage age already that few more years I couldn't fathered even a single fathered even a single child.

"Aren't you envious to your friend?" my grandfather prodded, dragging me out of my reverie. "That he finally settled down with a good woman?

"No."

Grandfather held a private smile that made me frowned, as he placed his cigar between his teeth. "What a heartless answer."

If he just knew the length Sooyoung suffered because of his wife. He'd fallen like a hapless chap. Watching him suffered jealousy on many occasions because men paid attention to his beautiful bride. I couldn't watch him surrender to the thing they called 'love'. The great duke had fallen. I can't let myself to be like that. Not in this lifetime.

Falling in love? Surrendering your heart to a man?

What a laughed.

" _Nonna_ will skin you alive if she know you with that cigar." I warned him as he lit the cigar and puffed the smoke.

"I don't think so." My grandfather said smugly, as he continued to puff his cigar.

I frowned. "Why? Is she in town?"

"Nope. She's here actually." Deviousness showed in my grandfather's dark eyes. "She's in the library entertaining her _visitors_."

I didn't like it the way my grandfather said the word 'visitors' uneasiness creep inside me. "Who were her visitors precisely?"

"Oh, an old friends of hers…" Grandfather replied smoothly. "… with a pretty granddaughter in town, I might add."

 _I knew it_.

"I believe there will be an introduction later between you and the pretty granddaughter." Grandfather added.

I scowled at my grandfather as his snow white hair gleamed in the sunlight. "I am not interested."

"Tell that to your grandmother."

Suddenly, I feel uncomfortable with my chair. I sorely regret my decision in coming here. I should have seen it coming.

"Just tell her I'm not interested in her matchmaking, _nonno_."

"I will." My grandfather answered swiftly that made me more nervous than ever. He's about to bargain something of his own. "But I have my condition of my own."

I rolled my eyes. "What is your favour?"

 _Nonno_ grinned evilly. Have I somehow let myself to be trap? "I want you to find a bride for your own."

I sighed heavily, looking at my grandfather exasperatingly. "Are we back to that thing again?"

"We never left this subject, Taeng." My grandfather contradicted, he permitted himself to smile slightly. "We just merely side track."

"For the last time." I told my _nonno_ with annoyance as I stood from my chair preparing to take my leave. " . ."

I nearly reached the door when my grandfather spoke again. "You have to present your bride-to-be on my ninety-second birthday, Taeng…"

"I told you…"

"Hear me out, boy…" The seriousness on my grandfather indecorously. "You hated Baekhyun. You never want him to set foot in Kim industries and you will name him as your sole heir?"

"Call it drastic measure then." My devious grandfather had said. "If I have to use that ultimatum so you finally take a wife so be it. And it will stop your grandmother in shoving girls under your nose if you find yourself a wife. She will be delighted if you will give her great-grandchildren to fret."

It seems that I have been finally concerned by my sly grandfather using my dear grandmother to nudge my conscience. I guess I have to take a wife or I will lose my control over the Kim Industries and I cannot let it happened.

"Is there a criterion for my intended bride, _nonno_?" I knew when I was defeated.

 _Triumph. Satisfaction. Glee._ All flashed in my grandfather's dark eyes before he blinked them away. "Not much." He said. "Except she must come to a good family with fine elegance."

"I'll see what I can do about that." I breathed deeply, opening the heavy wooden door.

"Where are you going?" my grandfather asked. "Your _nonno_ is expecting you to see her in the library once we finished this discussion."

I looked back at the man they considered as one of the most powerful men in Italy. I gave him a rakish grinned. "Tell her that my presence needed in Rome immediately. I have to go. I think I knew who can help me to find my bride. Goodbye, _nonno_."

I didn't wait for his reply and walked out on the Kim mansion. I slide to my Bugatti and sprang the engine to life immediately. My grandmother might see me and forced me to introduce to another girl she thought will be suitable bride for me. If they desperately wants to see me married like my friend Choi Sooyoung I might as well choose my own bride. There is one person I can think of that could help me with my dilemma.

I don't know how she will react to my business proposal to her but it was worth the try. I grinned smile slip off my face. It's been awhile since I saw the ice queen. Since we helped Sooyoung in rescuing his wife who had been abducted by her ex-fiancé in Las Vegas few weeks ago. I also need some good adrenaline rush after the blackmailed grandfather gave me.

When I was woke up in this morning this was not I' expecting when I visited my grandparents. Hell! It was last thing I expected.

After an hour or so, I finally arrived at the building where the ice queen's office was located. I rode the elevator and punched the number of floor. Once I arrived at her office I strode directly to her office.

"Sir,Sir…" her loyal secretary blocked my way. "You can't just barge in Mrs. Horvejkul's office without appointment."

I just ignored her and continue to walk. My sole purposed was to see the ice queen so I opened her office door and shut it firmly on the secretary's stunned face.

"What the…" the ice queen started as the door closed rattling the frames on the wall.

"I need you to find me a bride." I stated without preamble looking directly to her beautiful hazel eyes.


	2. The Start

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I have a very busy morning. I have been reading papers for the coming charity ball next week. I am one of the organizers of the event. My peaceful but hectic day at the office momentarily interrupted when someone barged in my office as if he had right in doing so.

"What the…" I started but then again good manners were wasted on this man. He strode in my office as if he was the king and I should bow to his feet.

"I need you to find me a bride." He announced arrogantly. I wouldn't be more surprised if he asked me to give him the moon.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, looking at him briefly before I settled my gaze back on my papers.

"No."

"Are you on drugs?"

"No."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Good." I told him coldly. "Now get going. You've made mistake. I'm not a matchmaker I'm a teacher. You've come to a wrong person to ask for help."

"Ah, that lovely school teacher's voice." Kim Taeyeon remarked, taking the chair in front of my desk. "It makes me want to be a naughty student."

" _Signore_." I warned, glaring at him openly.

He held up his hand in what it seemed like surrender. "Okay fine. I just want you to find me a bride, Tiffany."

"I'm not a matchmaker, _Signore_." I told him firmly. "I'm a private teacher for etiquette."

The devil got that look of innocence in his dark eyes. If I didn't know better than him I would believe that he's genuinely disappointed with my refusal. "Aren't you going to help your friend on his predicament, _signora_?"

"We aren't friends, _Signore_." I replied truthfully. I can never be friend with this womanizing devil who changes women as often he changed his clothes.

"I believe we are." He contradicted smoothly, flashing his infamous grinned that often makes women swoon.

"Remember we made a deal to call it a ceasefire when we helped our friend, Sooyoung to rescue his wife from that psycho ex-fiancé of hers in Las Vegas? That makes us friends.

I frowned. Remembering that day I agree to have a truce with this devil. "Well, that agreement was now null and void."

"How cold." He remarked, making himself comfortable in the chair across to my table as if he intend to linger longer here in my office. I should have sent him away as fast as I can. He's too much for my peace of mind. "You wounded me, Tiffany."

"Are you not busy running Kim Empire? Thousands of employees depend on you and here you are slouching in my office as if you have all the time as I settled my gazed on his dark cynical eyes.

"If I was another man I would think that you are sending me away, _honey_." His lips twitched with a private smile.

I glared at him.

But then he sighed heavily." But then again I might lose my position in the Kim Industries if I didn't find a bride."

Now that he mentioned that again. I made me curious. So I decide to ask him offhandedly. "Tell me, why do you suddenly want to acquire a bride?"

He focused his intense dark eyes in me that made me shiver. Not by fear but something else entirely. "I just paid my grandparents a visit early this day and my grandfather threatened me if I didn't fine a bride-to-be before his ninety-second birthday I will be disinherited."

I couldn't help but to raised my eyebrows. Is that true or his just playing prank on me?

"So you need to help me." Kim Taeyeon said.

He's not asking for my help. He's demanding for it. The devil didn't know how to ask. "If your grandfather wants you to be married before his birthday why not find a bride of your own?"

"Because I don't want a wife!" He exploded, standing from his chair he pace my office like caged beast. "I don't want to get married. But if I will not take a wife, I will lose chairmanship in the Kim Industries. I couldn't let it happened."

"Oh, yes." I told him with pleasure. I ever placed a smile on my face. "If you ever happen to find a woman—with that personality if yours—willing to marry you she'll be ecstatic at the thought you're just marrying her so you can retain your control over your family's company."

He gave me thunderous scowled in his Roman god face. "What's wrong with my personality?"

I shrugged, eyeing him from head-to-toe. "Well, let's face it. You've known for having sharp-tongue that couldn't even say a single complement to another person with that sarcastic character of yours…"

"Enjoying what you see?" he asked maddeningly.

I fought hard the blushed that kept on spreading on my cheeks as I look away.

I heard him laughed throatily. "There's no law that saying you couldn't stare, _cara mia_."

"I wasn't staring." I murmured, still avoiding his gaze. "Truthfully. I wasn't."

"Yes. You are." He answered cheerfully. A devil's satisfaction gleamed on his dark-eyes. "I can tell when a woman looked at me."

I snorted. "You're deluding yourself, _Signore."_

"Really?" he asked. He surprised me when I started to advance here where I am sitting and stood in front of my table as he placed his hand on either side of the glass table and leaned down. I automatically sat back on my chair. "Are you fascinated with my body, Your Highness?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

His voiced become silky soft. His eyes held flames on their depth. "What if I am?" he asked. "Is it working?"

I ignore the thunderous thud of my heart, as I laughed off his ridiculous suggestion. "Of course not. Why would I be swayed by your flirting?" it may work on other women but not me."

"Ah, that's more the pity." He said, as he thankfully removed himself from my table and walk back in the chair he occupied a while ago. "That's why I need you on the job to look for my bride…"

I sighed. "I told you…"

"I will pay you." He offered sweetly. "I will pay you trice the amount your student willing to pay you in order for them to learn the social etiquette of the society."

"No." I told him firmly. "I will not accept your proposal to me. I will not find you a bride."

If I thought that he finally surrender I was mistaken. He gave me a rakish smile as happened to glance at his watch and stood from his chair. "Oh, you will."

"I'm not."

"I have to go now." He announced regretfully as he opened the door of my office. "One way or another, my lovely ice queen. You will find me a bride before _nonno's_ birthday. I will make sure of it. We will be in each other's pocket until then. This will be the start of our good friendship. Goodbye for now, Tiffany _mia_. I will keep in touch.'

Once he firmly shut the door on my office. I breathe deeply I didn't realized I was holding. I didn't know where I'm more scared, the fact that he stubbornly wants me finds him a bride or the fact that he promised that this will be the start of our friendship?

I shivered at the thought.


	3. The Charity Ball

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I stood proudly at the ballroom in one of the famous five star hotel in Rome as I watched the people mingle around. They were all came from the cream of Italian society supporting the charity event for the orphan children here in Italy.

 _I was a success._ I thought smugly. I couldn't help but to feel proud that I am one of the organizers of the event. My late husband was a strong supporter of charities and since we began dating I get involved to such affair.

Now six years after his tragic death I dedicated myself to different charities here in Italy to continue his legacy. I hope tonight's event would be successful I hope we'll acquire enough money for the orphans in the asylum…

"Congratulation, Tiffany." An-all-too familiar male voice drawled behind me, so much for my luck tonight. I should have known that he's coming to this event. "I'm proud of you."

So what choice do I have than to face him? I placed a regal smile on my face as I looked at my nemesis. " _Buonasera, Signore."_

Satisfaction flashed on the depth of his dark eyes, as if he knew that he was the last person I wanted to talk tonight. But then again, he will never let the opportunity pass not ruining my night. I knew it based from experience in the past.

"How are you, _mia regina di ghiaccio?"_ he asked, running his bold gazed appreciatively on my body. I silently screamed at his audacious stare and his gut for calling me his ice queen. "You look…fabulous."

I could swore that he was mentally undressing me right now this moment, then I happened to notice the venomous glare the blond woman in his arms shot at me. I think she's supermodel with that red show-stopping gown and those chandelier earrings and necklace studded with diamonds it was enough to blind me when they were caught in the lights.

I smiled kindly at her as I asked this womanizing devil the question that would put him on hot seat. "Is she your bride-to-be?" I asked in saccharine sweetness. "How rude you not to introduce us."

The blond supermodel's face broke into a million-dollar smile as she gazed adoringly to her date while the devil merely paled.

 _Serves you right_ , I thought silently as I hide my smile.

"Darling," he said to his beautiful date. "I thought I saw your friends there awhile ago. Why don't you join them for awhile?"

"But—"

"I will join you later." He said resolutely, which the woman in his arm reluctantly removed her hand on his arm and drift away where her friends located. Once she out of sight Kim Taeyeon glared at me impertinently. "Now, Tiffany, that was rude."

" _I_ , rude?" I scoffed.

"Yes. You are." He answered conceitedly. "You gave her wrong ideas."

"But I thought she's your fiancée." I told him innocently though I only said that to annoy him. "You arrived with her so I assume…"

"Why would I still send you flowers and gift at your office this past week asking for your help if I already found my bride-to-be that _nonno_ would approve?"

Oh, yes. Those flowers and gifts he constantly sent to my office along with cards asking to help him with his dilemma. At first, my secretary thought that I have a suitor but then I explained to her that my nemesis was just annoying me.

I instinctively rubbed my wedding ring. I will never marry again. Nickhun, my husband, would forever in my heart.

"Have you heard that Sooyoung and Jessica were already in town?" I asked to change the subject about marriage and my thought to my husband's memory. It still saddened me every time I remember him.

A twitched smile fitted his sinful lips as I help himself with two fluke of champagne on the passing waiter. "Really? Are they staying for good now?"

"That's what Jessica told me when I talked to her over the phone last time." I replied casually, taking his offered champagne.

"If they were already in town then why the hell they weren't here?" he asked, looking around the glittering crowd. "I assumed that the great duke wouldn't let the opportunity passed in showing the society that his wife was already five months pregnant with their twins."

Taking a sipped of my champagne, I told him. "He just phoned awhile ago telling me they couldn't come because Jessica is not feeling well."

"Ah, that's the problem, isn't?" he inquired mockery flashed to his dark eyes. "He totally fallen to his lovely wife? He couldn't bear to be away from her even one night."

"That scornful comment just really came from a man who's currently looking for his own bride."

"There's a difference, _cara mia_." He said with a rakish smile on his Roman god face. "He married his Jessica out of love while I need to get married or I will be disinherited."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You are forgetting, _Signore_. That Sooyoung and Jessica started their marriage as convenience look at them now they were so in love with each other."

"No one force the duke to marry that Russian heiress…" he opposed, giving me the same tilt on his strong eyebrows. "…he did it all by himself. Sooyoung wedded the woman the whole world thought died on the sea a week after she'd gone missing…"

Every time I remembered how my friends started with marriage I still couldn't believe it. It was like story from a movie or drama series. The wallflower only wanted a life to avenge on the people who played her fool. But now I'm so glad that Jessica finally let go of her revenge and starts a new life with her husband.

"…while I need a wife because my grandfather is forcing me to take one. So you have to help me." Kim Taeyeon dragged me out of my reverie.

I sighed. So much for our talked about our common friends we were once again back to this thing. "I told you for millionth time now. I can't help you to find your bride, _Signore_."

"Oh, you will." He said stubbornly.

I shook my head in resignation. Answering him only futile. He wasn't going to listen to me.

The he surprised me when he spoke again in nonchalantly tone. "Such a pity that Sooyoung couldn't attend this charity ball I know he's strong supporter of this things."

Now that he mentioned it I felt somehow poignant about it. He's donation would be great help to the tonight's cause. "Yes, you're right." I agreed to this annoying man as I frowned at him. "But now that you mention it I'm surprised to see here this is not your usual crowd."

"You wounded me, Tiffany." He grinned devilishly. "I'm strong supporter of charities, my dear." I couldn't help but to smile to that. "Truthfully?"

"Of course." He raised his glass for a silent salute to my direction before drinking every last content of his champagne. There was something mischievous in his dark eyes that my instinct told me to raise my guard even higher as the glee inside my heart for Kim Taeyeon's donation instantly vanished.

"Of course…" he said again, placing his empty fluke of champagne on the passing waiter and get a new one awareness sneaked up to my spine. "…I will donate a generous amount if you will help me in return, Tiffany."

"What the…" I glared at him. The devil merely shrugged. "A fair trade, wouldn't you say?"

"Are you saying that…?"

"Obviously." He smiled adoringly at my direction like Lucifer who wants to claim my soul. "If you promise to help me find a bride I will contribute a generous amount into this charity."

 _Sweet, Lord, he's really heartless._

Kim Taeyeon's POV

Coming here to charity events was only last minute decision when I learned that the ice queen was coming. Looking at her now among the bejewelled crowd she was probably the only woman who was unadorned with jewerlies saved her gold wedding ring equally her gold wristwatch. She look so untouchable like the ice queen that she was with her demure gown that any red-blooded man couldn't help but to mentally peel that cover off her body as I do right this moment.

I watched with satisfaction the shock on the pretty young widow's face as I told her that I will not donate a single centavo in this charity ball if she didn't help me with my quest.

The look she'd been sending me was enough to freeze the entire Italy. Why she's so stubborn in not helping man with his quandary? It is not enough that I'm courting her favour over the last few days sending her gifts on her office to soften her up to me?

Then she cold-heartedly asked awhile ago if my date finally my bride-to-be I've been force to seek. She gave, Rebecca Kendrick, the hot supermodel the wrong ideas. From the amused look she'd gave me awhile ago she now thought that I'll pop the question anytime after this party. I should have got rid of her thought.

I don't think my old-fashioned _nonno_ would approve that my bride was seen half-naked on billboards and magazines across the globe.

That's right. It's up to this icy woman to find me a bride that my grandfather will approve. She's a teacher of fine etiquette, hasn't she? She can teach my bride how to act properly in the society. She'd done a pretty good job polishing.

Sooyoung's bride several month ago. The once wallflower heiress was now every inch of a refined duchess Choi Sooyoung could be proud of.

That's why one way or the other I need Tiffany Hwang for the job even I have blackmailed her into submission, so be it!


	4. The Agreement

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I couldn't believe it. I stared at the report on last night charity ball. _He wasn't lying_ , I thought furiously.

He didn't donate even a single centavo because I refused to help him with his ridiculous quest. That heartless man walked away without giving donations to the charity he claimed he'd been supporting.

I stood abruptly from my chair and grabbed my bag on the table. "Lucy," I told my young secretary just outside my office without stopping from my tracks. "Cancel all of my appointment today."

"May I ask where are you going in case someone looks for you, Mrs. Horvejkul?"

I gave her a grim smile as I look back she'd been sitting. "I'm going to see an exasperating man."

I didn't wait for my secretary's reply before marching to the elevator purposely. Right now, I only have one thing in my mind—that is, to confront that womanizer devil who'd been a plague to me ever since I have the misfortune to meet him years ago.

The moment I saw him fifteen seconds of his company I concluded that I didn't like him as much as he didn't like me. He was the personification of what I hate in a person. He's sarcastic sharp-tongue libertine who viewed the world with such cynicism in his pitch black-eyes. You couldn't say a single observation without him replying in sardonic manner. Sometimes—no, most of the time we're forced to endure each other's company I am sure as hell that we only prevent ourselves in killing each other.

He's my nemesis. My archenemy.

 _So why in the world he suddenly wants me to find him his bride?_

 _Why he's plaguing me with this stuff?_

 _Is this the new way he thought to amuse himself in annoying me?_

I have enough of this. I flagged the taxi and barked his office address the cab driver. I will confront him and demand what wrong with him. I will not let him toyed charity just to infuriate me. Those children seriously needed his donations.

After suffering from the gruesome traffic in Rome the cap finally pulled over the pavement in front of the Kim Industries. I took a deep breath as I slid of the cab _. I can do this_ , I told myself once again as I repeated those words inside the car.

I strode at the magnificent modern lobby where Kim Taeyeon ruled like a king the thought he was. I rode the elevator ignoring the curious stares being thrown in my direction by the people inside the lobby. I held myself with such dignity. I never let them affect me with their curious stares.

Once I arrived at the top floors where his office located I strode inside not bothering to ask his secretary if he's available or not. By now I have only a thread-bare of patience left for him as I invade his office.

 _"You are sarcastic. Heartless. Ungrateful man."_

Kim Taeyeon's POV

I wasn't entirely surprised when Tiffany Horvejkul barged in my office and spit those words with such menacing fervor, given that I didn't donate even a single penny on the charity event where she's one of the organizers.

Oh, I intend to donate to that charity but I thought keep my endowment first used it as lever to this woman so she can help me with my problem.

 _And I am not mistaken_ , I thought smugly. She's standing in front of me, wasn't she? With all of her refine glory.

"To what I owe you this unexpected visit, _Signora_?" I asked innocently as sat back from my chair and studied her fully. "Have a sit."

"No. Thank you."

As always she's so fashionably dress with her hair styled with neat chignon, subtle makeup on her fine-looking face. She wore a satin royal blue blouse and a high-waist pencil skirt with black stoking and super high-heels shoes. Her attire was demure but at the same time it spoke sexiness…

"You know why I am here." She answered vehemently looking at me with such coldness in her pretty hazel eyes.

I hide my smile as I played with my pen while examining her intently. "Do I?"

"Yes, you do." She snapped abruptly.

"Hmm…" I pretend to think why she's in my office early this morning.

"Stop playing game with me!" she said furiously. "You know why the hell I am here in your office."

"Remind me again." I goaded.

"You are sarcastic, heartless, ungrateful man." The ice queen repeated her opening speech when he entered my office, her eyes flashed with anger toward me. "You not bluffing. You really walked away last night without giving donation to the charity."

"I told you last night if you'll help me with my search of bride I will give your charity hearty donations."

"This is all just game to you, wasn't?" she fired back, glaring at my insolently. I never met a woman who always glared at me. Now I wonder if she ever smiled at me. "Many children depend on that money."

I frowned at her. Did she think I was just playing game with y hunt for a bride? Hell, I am last person on earth willing to find woman and marry her. If _nonno_ just didn't threatened to give the company to my cousin if I didn't present my bride on his birthday I would not bother to ask her for assistance.

"Do you think it all game to me?" I asked her. " _Dio_. If _nonno_ didn't give me ultimatum I would not bother to look for a bride, Tiffany."

"So you're serious about that?"

"Of course." I answered honestly. I bit back the smile that threatened to slip from my face because I have I feeling that I am making progress here. It is only a matter of time before she submits to help me.

"If…If…" she bites her bottom lip which I find it so alluring. "If I help you with your quest in looking for a bride how much money you'll donate?"

This time I couldn't help the grinned that broke into my face. Because I knew I've already won this battle with formidable Tiffany Horvejku. "Half a million euro."

The shocked in her face was priceless, her pretty eyes went saucer wide. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." I smiled at her reaction. Really, it's not every day I get to stun this ice queen and I am vastly happy about it.

"Do you promised to donate half a million if I help you to find your bride?" she asked again after she regained her composure.

"Of course." I replied. I couldn't help the glee that roared inside me as of his moment.

She exhaled deeply. "All right, fine. I will help you to find your bride-to-be. When do you want me to start?"

I grinned at her as I stood from my chair. "As soon as possible, _cara mia."_

Amber eyes flashed icily on my direction. "Keep your promise to donate on the charity, _Signore_. Or else I will kill you."

"Still don't trust me, Tiffany?" I pick up the phone and dialled my secretary's number still holding the gaze of the ice queen I spoke to my secretary on the other line. "Gia, donate half a million euro in the charity I've attended last night on my behalf."

I didn't wait my secretary's reply and ended the phone call. "Satisfied?"

She nodded. "One more thing, _Signore_."

I scowled. "What is it?"

"I want a contract."

"A contract?"

"Yes. Between us." She answered with a smiled that laced with acid. "I want a contract with a clause stating that you are not allowed to harass me in any form and you are forbid to talk or look at me with sexual desire or otherwise. It will be a breach of contract I am free to withdraw my work from you."

I stared at her disbelievingly. She's more devious than I gave her credit for. When I didn't answer immediately she added. "Do you agree or not?"

I puffed a sigh. "Fine. I will draw your contract and send them to you immediately."

"Good." Triumph flickered in the depth of her eyes. "I look forward working with you, _Signore_ Kim."

She didn't even say anything before she walked out in my office as if nothing happened. She's vastly happy with her contract, wasn't she? As if, that would stop me.

 _Just wait and see_ , the devious voice inside my head whispered. _I will find a loophole in your contract. Just wait and see…_


	5. The Lunch

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I don't know I should feel happy or not. The fact that Kim Taeyeon, indeed, donated half a million euro to the charity should make me feel ecstatic about it such generous contribution but there's a catch. In exchanged I got myself tangled with the likes of him. In short I am now officially worked for him—temporarily, thank God.

I sighed deeply. That's right, in bartered for that money I am now forced to work for him—that is, to find him a suitable bride that he formidable Kim Heechul might approve. So far I have now a few lists of candidates that might fit to be the Kim bride.

The contract I asked him yesterday finally arrived at my office awhile ago. I need that contract so he can't harass me whenever he wanted. I will use against him if necessary…

"…Tiffany? Are you listening, Tiffany?"

I was reluctantly dragged away from my reverie. I smiled at the pair of uncanny violet-eyes that were busy studying me with concern with their depth. "Of course. I'm listening, dear."

"No. You're not." Jessica Jung contradicted with twitched of smile on her lips. "You seemed miles away from me, Tiffany. You don't even touch your food yet."

Now I felt guilty. She invited me for a lunch at a trendy restaurant here in Rome. Really, I should be focusing on my good friend not entertaining wayward thoughts about my new association with the arrogant Kim Taeyeon.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Concern marked on her eyebrows. "Are you okay, Tiffany?"

I laughed off her anxiety. "I'm fine, silly. It's just I have a new project that's all."

"Oh, really?" Sparks of delight flashed on her violet-eyes. "Now I understand why you're not listening to me as I babble here."

I smiled sheepishly on her direction. "What were you saying, Jessica?"

"I said you need to clear your schedule on the 28th." She repeated, as she sample the food she ordered. "Sooyoung and I will be mad if you didn't show up on our church wedding."

"28th?" I frowned and think if I have a plan on that day. "Isn't that two week from now?"

"Yes!"

"What's the rush?" I asked and start sampling my food.

Jessica give me a rueful smile as she pointed her slightly rounded belly. "For one thing, I don't want to walk down the aisle with my belly as big as a huge watermelon and secondly, as days passed by the more wedding preparation goes out of hands."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean, Jessica?"

The duchess sighed. "Sooyoung and I originally thought of inviting only at least two hundred guest for our church wedding but…"

"But?"

She flashed me a slightly forced smile on her face. "Apparently, when the cream of Italian society learned that the duke will have a renewal of vows to his bride in a church wedding people we didn't invited started sending mails in _Palazzo di Cavelli_ asking for wedding invitation."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I know I shouldn't have but the society was quite funny really. "They don't want to miss the wedding of the decade, I guess."

"That's must be it." Jessica murmured as she continued to eat her food heartily. "That's why I talked to Sooyoung yesterday that I want the wedding to be in two weeks in time."

"What did your husband said?"

A scowled form in her aristocratic face as she probably remembered what her husband had replied. "He told me that we can't do that. There so many things to be done." She recalled the conversation. "I told him I will not marry him again if the wedding doesn't take place on the 28th of the month."

I laughed again. Sooyoung can't do anything but to succumb to his wife's demand. The wallflower I met months ago in Amalfi Coast was nowhere to be seen on Jessica. She emerged as a feisty woman who stood up for what she believes and I am proud of her.

"I take Sooyoung just gave in?"

Jessica grinned. "Oh, yes."

But then the smile on her face vanished, her pretty eyes held anxiety. It made me worry. "What is it, Jessica?"

She gave me slightly force smile while nervousness still in her eyes. She swallowed hard. "Mama—I mean, my stepmother, I-I send her invitation to the wedding."

My heart ached for my dear friend. I know this is the first time facing her mother again as Jessica after her planned of revenge on her ex-fiancé and stepsister. And now she's now happily married with the duke and expecting their twins.

"Are you worried, dear?" I asked, holding her hand that was rested on the table to give her support.

"Petrified, more accurately."

I gave her reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Jessica. I will be there for you and Sooyoung, of course."

She smiled that quite didn't reach her eyes. "I know."

"You must—"I stopped when I heard my phone rang. I fished it out of my handbag and frowned at the unknown number. "Excuse me, Jessica." I said before answering the phone call. "Hello?"

The all-too-familiar annoying voice of a man sounded on the other line. "Good afternoon, Tiffany!"

" _Signore_."

"Oh, the warm greeting awhile ago instantly replace by your signature coldness." Kim Taeyeon drawled maddeningly.

"What do you want?" I cursed silently when Jessica frowned slightly in my direction when she heard my snappy tone.

"You told my secretary this morning that you already have the list of my potential bride while I was on board meeting."

I already forget about that. "Err, yes. Sorry I forgot."

"Are you free for lunch?" Kim Taeyeon inquired. "So I can see the list?"

"Lunch? Now?" I asked while looking at my friend. Jessica who instantly picked up my dilemma mouthed _'it's okay you should go'_. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'll be waiting you at the restaurant near my office."

"Yes, I know that place." I murmured grudgingly as I ended the phone conversation silently wondering where the heck he got my mobile number.

"New client?" Jessica asked playfully. "A demanding one?"

I sighed deeply as I placed back my phone in my handbag. "You could say that."

"You should go." Jessica smiled at me, her eyes twinkled with delight.

"I'm really, really sorry, dear." I said to her regretfully. "I will make it up to you next time. I will treat you lunch again."

I was about to get cash from my wallet when the duchess stopped me.

"No. My treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Thank you." I stood from my chair. "I should go now, Jessica."

"Don't forget to be at our wedding." My good friend called after me.

As I walked towards the exit of the small bistro I prepared myself for another gruesome with the arrogant Kim Taeyeon.

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"Stop mentally undressing me, _Signore._ "

The icy reprimand came no other than the ice queen of Italy as she busily reading the menu. We were about to have a lunch meeting in the one of the hottest restaurant in town.

"Would you mind me undressing you the other way around?"

The glare she'd sent me was enough to kill an average man in an instant. "The contract stated—"

"The contract doesn't state I cannot mentally undress you, Tiffany." I lifted an eyebrow. "Did you read the contract carefully, Your Serene Highness?"

I fought back my laughed when red stain spread through her cheeks. How charming she's blushing! "You are despicable." She hissed. "You are—"

"Are you ready to order?" I intercept her casually as I eyed the hovering waiter beside our table silently listening to our verbal exchange.

We gave our order to the waiter and once we were left alone she's still glaring me insolently. Does she know how lovely she is when she fumingly mad at me?

"Listen to me—"she started to threat.

"Do you have the list, Tiffany?" I forced myself not to laugh out loud as I saw her mouth gape to open with astonishment.

"Yes…" she answered when she finally recovered from her shock. She pulled out a neat folder and gave it to me.

"Read for me." I instructed.

The glared in her pretty amber eyes was back with vengeance but she does my bidding anyways. "Isabella Tolle."

I frowned upon hearing that name. "She's a spoiled heiress who thought the world would spin according to her will."

Tiffany fished out her pen and cross out the name. "Adrianna Vinadacci."

"That woman was so boring I met her at a party once."

"Chiara Androletti."

"I don't like her father."

"Donattella Constanzo."

"I don't like her name."

"For God's sake!" Tiffany snapped. "That's not her fault."

"I don't like my wife's name closed to reptile mutant ninja in a certain movie."

Tiffany sighed deeply and continued. "Marietta Ferrara."

I scowled as I think over what I don't like about her when I didn't answered Tiffany smiled satisfactorily. "Great, I think she made the cut over your highly rate criteria, _Signore."_

"When do you plan for us to meet?" I said with a forbidding grimaced in my face.

"To the wedding of the decade, of course." She answered sweetly, as is she's so eager to get rid of me. "To Sooyoung and Jessica's church wedding two weeks for today."

 _Not so fast, my dear_. A devious voiced inside my head had whispered.


	6. The Wedding

Kim Taeyeon's POV

I am talking to a group of businessmen trying to enjoy the wedding reception of the Duke and Duchess of Caprielle here in _Palazzo di Cavelli_. My bowtie seemed too tight around my neck while I took a deep breath. In truth, weddings aren't really my thing. But I can't just let this wedding to pass. It was my best friend's wedding and I am his best man.

As much as I tried to amuse myself inside the grand ballroom of the _Palazzo di Cavelli_ I felt bored. Sooyoung was busy adoring his wife in the other side of the ballroom. He couldn't take his eyes from his wife even for a second. I shook my head in resignation. My best friend had admitted to the world his downfall by giving his Jessica the wedding of century. It was the greatest Italy must ever see in my opinion.

 _But was it worth the effort?_ I asked myself silently. _To surrender yourself to a single woman? I don't think so._

That's why I didn't bring a date today. Women get the wrong impression when you brought them to a wedding they think you're starting on hinting something to them. That is absurd. And to think that I need to suffer the same thing when the icy widow finally found my bride is horrifying. I have no desire to get married…

"There's Marietta Ferrara over there. Do you want me to make your introduction now?" that single comment made me smile despite the fact I tried to stop from showing.

I turned around to face the woman I've been looking for since I saw glimpsed of her at the cathedral earlier. Now I can finally enjoy this wedding. "Does the earth tilt upside down?" I asked in sardonic manner she hated. "Or I have entered a different universe where you were so kind to me without realizing it?"

The signature frost she'd always throw in my direction was back. I couldn't help but to grin. This is really getting interesting. Annoying Tiffany Hwang was my favourite past time.

She scowled at my direction. "Can't you reply without being sarcastic, _Signore?"_

"You look ravishing." I commented completely ignoring her reprimand.

"Stop mentally _undressing_ me!" she practically hissed eyeing the men I've been talking for quite awhile behind us. Her amber eyes snapped with fire. "If you continue to repeat this mental harassment with me as your subject I will personally kill you with my bare hands!"

"Mental harassment?" I asked innocently, though the devil inside me roared with laughter. "What is that?"

"Devil!" she whispered while glaring at me. I think she's imagining that the champagne fluke she's been holding in her hands was my neck from the tight grip. "You always mentally undress me whenever we are at public place. And you were doing it right now at the wedding reception of our dear friends. Where is your decency?"

"Dear." I told her. I knew laughter was not dancing in my eyes as I eyed her from head-to-toe. "I think 'decency' is boring. Why not try _adventurous_ I think we'll both love it."

"You—"

"Like I said before, do you want me to undress you the other way around, Tiffany?" I suggested raking my gazed over her sexy figure.

"When hell frozen over." She replied fumingly. "You—"

"Does Marietta Ferrara was really here?" I asked her, cutting off whatever she was about to say.

I saw her took a deep breath as if trying to calm her nerves. "Yes, she's over there. I think I will for your introduction now."

She was about to walk where her prospect of a perfect bride for me was located when I swiftly grabbed her arm to stop her from her track. "Wait." I said. I felt electric shock runs through my veins when my hand contact on her soft skin.

 _What the hell is that?_

And it seem that she also felt that current when she suddenly removed her arm from my touch. "What?" she asked annoyingly.

 _Yes. What Kim_? I asked myself silently. _Why did you stop her? When do you feel nervous meeting a woman?_ So I blurted out the first thing that comes to my mind. "What's the rush? Only five candidates for my prospective bride? Does Italy really lacking with eligible bachelorettes?"

A frowned marks her eyebrows. "No." she answered after awhile. "But those five where the one I thought would be suitable be Mrs. Kim. They doesn't have bad reputation or even a single scandal ever."

"Still." I said, catching a glimpsed of Marietta Ferrara. "Give me more candidates to choose from. Women near my age I believed that those women you presented barely left university."

"Women near your age?" she asked herself, as she chewed her bottom lips. I found it really erotic. "Single women near your age where carrier minded ones, happily married, divorcee or…"

"Or…" I prodded when she hesitated.

"Or widows."

I hide my smile as I sipped the vintage champagne in my hand as I look at her intently. "I don't mind widows."

A pretty stained crept through her cheeks. _Amazing_ , I thought with satisfaction. Tiffany Hwang was blushing. "Err, I don't think widows would make the cut, _Signore."_

"Why not?"

"Your grandfather might not approve if your bride was previously married."

"My _nonno_ said I should be the one who will look for my bride to present to him." I told her in annoyance. "He will not be the one who will pick for my future wife."

She didn't answered instead she just instinctively rubbed her gold wedding band that annoyed me even more. Dead husband shouldn't be worshipped like that.

"Alright." She said, dragging my gazed from that blasted wedding ring. "I'll look for more candidates as you requested."

"Good." I tried to calm my unjustified anger, as I eyed the progressing wedding reception. "The duke and duchess is about to have their first dance as married couple why not to join them. Care to dance, my lady?"

I prepared to be turn down but she surprises me when she placed her delicate hand on my waiting hand. "Why not?" she said.

 _Why not, indeed._

Once the first dance was ended the other couples joined Sooyoung and his wife in the centre of the grand ballroom and dance at the sweet melody. The woman in my arms was as lovely as blushing bride but the woman in my arms had sorrow in the depth of her eyes, as she glanced at the happily married couple looking at each other's eyes only.

No one in this room would doubt that they were really in love with each other.

We were dancing at the middle of the dance floor sweetly but Tiffany was silent and avoiding looking at my eyes as she supposed to be.

"Are you thinking your own wedding?" I couldn't help but to gloat.

I heard her gasped. I know I shouldn't have brought that up but I couldn't help it. "That's none of your concern, _Signore."_

She was about to pushed me away but I tightened my grip on her slender body like a vice. Oh, no she was not leaving my arms until I say so.

"I was just making a polite conversation, my dear."

"Polite conversation?" she repeated, her eyes snapped with burning anger for me. "You are asking personal question, _Signore_."

"Am I not allowed?" I drew her even closer to my body for her to feel my growing arousal.

"Yes!" She answered softly, trying to detach herself from me. "Not now, not ever."

"You know what I think your late husband wants you to have a life again it's been seven years. He wants you to remarry and have a family of your own."

"I will never marry again." She responded passionately that boiled my blood into top notch. "Nickhun will forever be my love. He is perfect husband."

I snorted. "Your husband was no way close to being a saint, Tiffany."

"I know but he's ten times worth of you!" I finally release my gripped from her and let her walk away from me.

I drew my phone and dialed someone. "I need you to investigate someone and I want the report to come as soon as possible. I want to know everything about him. I repeat. _Everything_. His name is…" I looked fumingly angry woman walking away from me. "…Nichkhun Horvejkul."


	7. The Husband

Tiffany Hwang's POV

After a week cold silence from him, I received summon from the devil himself. He wants me to come to his office as soon as possible. _What could possibly want from me?_ I asked myself silently.

After the good start we had at the wedding of Sooyoung and Jessica I deluded myself if we might start friendship and we don't need any more to try to kill each other every time we had the misfortune to meet. Because the moment we started to dance he dug the old ground that was forbidden talked for me.

My very own personal life with my late husband.

Now out of the blue he wants me to come to his office without an ounce of apology from him. I sighed as I saw that I was nearing his office building. I have not yet completed the candidates he was asking for his prospective bride.

This task was more difficult than I thought it would be when I agreed to this ridiculous scheme. Especially when your client was the exasperating Kim Taeyeon.

I took a deep breath when the cab pulled over the magnificent modern building that stood proudly in front of me. I think the moment I stepped out of the taxi Kim Taeyeon knew I finally arrived at his fortress.

I walked away on the splendour lobby of the Kim Industries straight to the elevator I don't want people to speculate why I came often to his office. They might get the wrong impression about our association.

Finally I arrived at his office and his kind but straight-laced secretary smiled once she saw me. " _Signore_ Kim is waiting for you at his office all morning."

" _Grazie."_ I smiled and went straight to the office where Kim Taeyeon ruled this building like king.

"I've been waiting for you all morning, Tiffany." He greeted once I entered his office. I don't think I like the devil's satisfaction in his dark eyes that instantly put me on my guard.

"I haven't had the new list of your prospective bride, _Signore."_ I informed him coldly.

"Oh, that was not the reason I asked you to come here, my dear." A mischievous smiled played on his lips as he played with his fountain pen while starring right to my eyes.

 _He doesn't have the right to look so devastatingly handsome in his grey Armani suit. I thought silently. Really, Tiffany when did you start to notice that your adversary was handsome_? I chided myself as I tried to banish that annoying thought off my head.

"Then what you want?" I asked when I realized that he's waiting for my reply.

Unaware the wayward thoughts he gestured the vacant chair across his table. "Have a seat. I have a gift for you."

I reluctantly took offered chair and eyed him cautiously. "What is it?"

He smiled angelically in my direction as he opened the drawer of his table. Too bad the moment he opened his mouth the spell instantly broke and you will learn that he such a devil. "For you." He presented a neat folder.

"What is that?" I asked, eyeing the folder in his hands.

"Take a look."

I reluctantly took the folder and opened it. I felt that there's a giant hand crushed my heart. The content of then folder was my late husband, Nichkhun. From his childhood life up to his death it was meticulously written into this report.

 _He had investigated my late husband's life!_

"What is this for, _Signore_?" I asked coldly as eyed him that was enough to burn his on the spot.

"So you will know what kind of husband you have." He answered casually, as if this is the most logical thing to do. To dig his past. "Look at page three I think you will find a revelation there."

I unwillingly did what he told. I flipped the pages and found the page he said. I read the paragraph after paragraph carefully when I noticed that my vision started to blur and tears threatened to fall in my eyes as a heart-wrenching pain marked in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe what I've read. This is joke—not a nightmare. _My worst nightmare._

"The husband you adored these past years had feet of clay." Kim Taeyeon remarked, as my eyes were fixed on the cursed paper. "He's not a saint that you thought of him to be." He continued brutally. "Marrying the woman fifteen years younger than him because he can't have the woman he'd never loved."

 _No! Nichkhun loved me._

" _Signore…"_ I warned him. I don't want to hear it out-loud. Whatever I have read in this paper, my mind rebelled against it. I fear that might lose my sanity if he continues.

"He met Anna Haughton, Countess of Ashlocke—former Anna Lillies when he still in the university." He recited what was written in the reports. "They were together until their senior year at the university but right before the graduation they broke up. Anna chose the wealthy English lord over the promising Italian law student because her father's company faced bankruptcy. She married her long time suitor to save her family from ruin."

I know that woman. She's at our wedding and the funeral of my hus—Nichkhun. I can't forget that day of my wedding when she shot dagger looks at my direction from time-to-time and the sorrow in her eyes at Nichkhun's funeral. Nichkhun's parents told me that she's a long-time family friend. What a laughed!

"Years later their path crossed again in London when now the successful Italian lawyer and Countess of Ashlocke whose now a mother of three children." Kim Taeyeon continued ignoring my warnings. "From then on, they continue their affair for years until the week of your wedding. Rumour has it that the youngest son of the countess wasn't her husband's child."

My heart shattered into a million pieces but I ignored it. I will not have this man the satisfaction knowing he had hurt me over this report.

 _London…_

I can't forget that Nichkhun went to London the weekend before our wedding. He told me that he had some business to take care. When the truth was he was just going to London to meet his long-time mistress! He even invited that woman to our wedding! They must be laughing behind my back for my naivety while they were in bed.

"What do you want to accomplish with this report, _Signore_?"

The devil just merely shrugged. "So you can wake up from your dream that your husband wasn't perfect as you think. He's not worth for the adoration and love you have for him. You should continue have a life even without him, Tiffany."

 _How dare he to decide for me?_ I thought furiously. He doesn't have the right in doing so. It is my life and I will live with it the way I wanted.

"Still…" I said my voice cracked with emotion. "You don't have the right in speaking ill of the dead. I hope you are vastly happy about this, _Signore._ Goodbye."

I didn't wait for his reply and march out his office. Barely aware of where am I going. Once I was out of the Kim Industries I heard someone sobbed in pain.

Then it took me seconds before I realized that I'm the one who sobbed in pain. That tears fall from my eyes uncontrollably. My world just collapsed after meeting Kim Taeyeon.

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"Tiffany!" I rapped the door furiously. "Tiffany! I know you are in there. Open the door, _per favore_."

I felt like the lowest life form in earth right this moment. I shouldn't have shown Tiffany the report I've asked my private investigator to do for me. I realized my mistake when I saw the glimpsed of tears in her pretty brown eyes in my office awhile ago. As much I know she's hurt inside.

Now my conscience was nagging me about the possibility that Tiffany might do after she left my office. It took me an hour before I convinced my good friend, Choi Sooyoung in giving me the address of Tiffany Horvejku.

"Tiffany!" I continued to knock. "Open the door. Let's talk."

"What do you want?" she asked as the door suddenly opened. Her eyes were bloodshot. My heart constricted with pain at the sight.

"We need to talk." I told her. "Let me in… please."

I was half prepared that she will send me away but I was surprised when she stepped aside and let me in into her house for the very first time.

The first thing I notice was the wedding portrait that probably hangs on the wall facing the floor with broken glass scattered all around while several photo frame suffered the same fate. I tried to side step from the pictures it was disrespectful to stepped them.

"What do you want to talk about, _Signore?"_ she asked. She tried to look composed but I knew better.

"About what happened in my office…"

"Isn't it enough damage?" her voice started to quiver. "You want more?"

I frowned. "No. I—I want… I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have showed you the information." I told her regretfully. "I should have kept it to myself."

"That what?" she asked as her shoulder shook with emotion she desperately hide from me. "My husband never loved me? Or the fact that he's foolishly in love with the woman he can't have."

"Tiffany…"

"He never really loved me, was he?" her resolve broke down and she sobbed. "I'm just a substitute for the woman who should have been his wife. He just married me because his family is already pressuring him to settle down."

"Shhh…" I wiped the hot tears from her cheeks and drew her into my embrace. At first she stiffened but after awhile she returned my hug and clutched the back of my suit like a lost child while she continued to cry her heart's content. "Don't cry, dearest Tiffany."

"You must probably think I'm stupid." She removed her head at the crook of my neck and stared at me with her watery eyes. "That I mourned for the man who doesn't deserve my love that—"

I stopped the words that come to her mouth with the only way I knew. I crashed my lips to her. She stiffened while every muscle in my body sighed. _At last._

At last, I finally knew what is like to kiss those lips I've been dying to taste in like forever. Our lips dance together. I felt like taking advantage in this woman in her current state right this moment but I couldn't help it. Her lips are like temptation I couldn't just ignore. Like a little boy having his first taste of candy in his life.

"I think I should go now." I stated when I have the strength to remove my lips from her. My breath was ragged. I felt like a randy teenager with his first experience of kissing a woman. A certain member of my anatomy was starting to camp in my trousers.

"What? Why?" Tiffany's passion. Clouded her eyes were instantly replaced by pain again. Did she think I don't want her?

"I think we both know what will happen if I stayed, _cara mia."_

"Please stay, Taeyeon."

My heart jumped off my ribcage. It was the first time I heard her called my name. It's sound so intimate and sexy coming from her lips. But her plea was more arresting. She wants me to stay here with her all night. If she was just another woman I will agree within heartbeat but this is Tiffany Horvejkul and I respected her so much.

"I'm sorry, honey." I kissed her both slender hands. "I think we know what will happen if I stayed here and you will probably regret it in the morning so it's better if I leave."

"I will—"

"Shh…" I placed my finger in her lips. "Now listen to me, Tiffany. Come let's put you to bed. I will stay until you fell asleep, my darling."

She nodded and let me led to her room. I tucked her to bed and sat on the mattress waiting for her to fall asleep. I smile ironically. This is the first time I am in bed with woman and not having a sex. "Sleep now, Tiffany. I will watch you over while you sleep. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Thank you, Taeyeon." She murmured sleepily. "I'm happy everything comes out in the open now…"

A few minutes later her breathing become evenly. I brushed some strands of her off her hair and leaned down to kiss her briefly in the mouth before summoning every ounce of my strength to walk away from her bed and her room.

I need a long and cold shower once I arrived at my penthouse.


	8. The Trip

Tiffany Hwang's POV

"What are you doing here?" I stood dead in front of the building of my penthouse apartment when I saw the familiar figure leaning casually on the door of his Bugatti early this morning.

"To pick you up." He said casually. As he smiled evilly in my direction his eyes were concealed by a pair black aviator sunglasses to match his devilishly dark looks.

"Where are we going?" I asked coldly fighting off my blush that wanted to spread through my cheeks. "I know we have no appointment today."

Kim Taeyeon grinned wickedly as if reading my thoughts. He looked more of a devil biker today than a businessman with his while t-shirt that hugged his sexy body with dark leather jacket and dark jeans.

 _The devil who wanted to claim my soul._

I grimaced. Where the heck that maddening thought came from? This man—this Kim Taeyeon however gorgeous he was with his attire today will not claim anything to me.

 _You already let him kissed you last night._ The voice inside my head had whispered harshly. Fine, so I did let him kissed me and blasted kiss kept me awake all night wondering how on earth I've permitted him to take liberties in my mouth.

Despite the fact that I should be thinking about my husband's cruel betrayal to me last night Kim Taeyeon's kiss keep entering my mind.

"All you need to do is ask."

My gazed was snapped back to him dragging me out of my reverie. "Pardon?"

"All you need to do is ask, honey." He repeated as he opened the passenger's door of his Bugatti. "If you want another kiss from me, I will be gladly to give you any time, dear Tiffany."

"When hell freezes over, _Signore."_ I replied vehemently. "Last night was only a moment instantly in my part."

He barked laughed. "Oh, if that's case. I intend for you to have your moment of _instantly_ always. I like the result of it." His eyes were obscure by the pair of aviator sunglasses it's hard to guess what was his thinking right now. "Get in." He commanded arrogantly.

"I will not go anywhere with you, _Signore."_

A frowned marked on his strong eyebrows. "Are we back to the ' _Signore_ ' thing again? I thought we were going to have first name basis now."

"Like I said, I was not myself last night." I answered hesitantly, even though his eyes were hidden form my view knew that they were busy studying me intently. "I assure you that it will never happen again _, Signore_."

He smiled wolfishly as if taking my reply as a challenge. "Oh, I wouldn't be sure if I were you, my dear. Because I intent to drag my first name out from your lovely lips before this day will end."

"Will see about it." I glared at the hidden eyes from my view.

"Get in." He said again.

"I'm sorry." I told him frostily. The faster I can get away from him the better. I don't want him near me. "I have another appointment today, _SIgnore_ Kim."

I need to see the real estate agent I've contacted last night. I want a new house. I don't want the penthouse I've been living for the past seven years who happened to owned by my hus—Nichkhun. I don't want staying there thinking over his hurtful betrayers every time I am at home.

"Get in." He warned, clearly fighting his temper in check. "Or I will personally deposit you in this chair."

My eyes widened at the bold statement. "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

"But—"

"One." He started to count.

"I have—"

"Two."

"Oh, you…" I let an angry sighed as I reluctantly slide down on the expensive leather of his car.

"Three." He finished his counting with a deadly satisfaction on his voice as he closed the door behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked irately as he slide on the car and started the engine. He let it growled for a few times before joining the traffic highway of Rome.

"It's surprised." He said gazed was fixed on the road. "You will love it."

I snorted and just let my gazed fix in my window.

Kim Taeyeon's POV

I don't really know what madness had appeared to me that I bother to check how my nemesis was after the bomb she knew about her adored husband. My conscience kept me awake last night thinking that I should never show her the report just to satisfy my ego. I twitched with smile. Who would have thought that I, Kim Taeyeon have a conscience? I smugly believed that I was a heartless playboy as the society dubbed me to be.

I decide to make sure she's fine the first thing this morning before I visit my grandparents at their vineyard. But I was stunned to see her as glamorous as ever when the concierge opened the glass door for her—very different from the distraught woman who cried in my arms last night like a lost child.

As if nothing happened last night.

But the first thing I notice when finally she become aware of my presence and move closer where I've been waiting was that her wedding ring was noticeably missing her left hand. I don't know why my heat soared when I saw that she no longer wore her wedding band.

My impromptu decision to bring her with me in my grandparent's vineyard was still mystery to me.

 _Because I'm worried to her,_ I thought silently. _Yes, that's it. I am just worried about her after the truth she learned about her husband it has nothing to do with the fact that I wanted to monopolize her time._ I snorted, that's absurd. I don't want to monopolize Tiffany Hwang.

 _Are you sure that you are just worried at her? Because you also took the risk about your nonno's expectation now that you brought home a woman as you never did before in your thirty-one years of existence_. A devilish voice inside my head said which I only pointedly ignore.

"Aren't you going to talk to me again?" I asked as I glance briefly at her direction. We were nearing the vineyard and yet she asked where are going in front of her penthouse building. I can't believe that there's a woman hated my company.

"I'm busy." She replied firstly her gaze still fixed on her window.

I frowned. "Busy? With what?"

"Praying." She glared at me. She's quite pale, actually. "I'm busy praying that we'll arrive safely."

I couldn't help but to laugh. "I assure you I'm a competent driver, Tiffany."

"Do you always drive like this?"

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"Like the demons of hell were after you."

I laughed again as I adjust the speed of my Bugatti. "Happy?"

"Not really." She muttered softly. She now fixed her eyes in front not on her window anymore.

I smiled when I saw that we finally arrived. I parked my car at the front of the sprawling mansion that soared proudly centuries. "We're here. Welcome to Kim vineyard."

"What the…" she murmured as she removed her seatbelt and slid out of the car gracefully. "Why didn't you tell me that we're going here?"

"It's surprised, right?" I answered while guiding her on the marble steps in the foyer. "Come."

I led her through the grand staircase up to library where my grandparent's spent their morning. I knocked at the wooden double door before entering with the overwhelmed Tiffany.

"Taeyeon!" my _nonna_ walked briskly and hugged me tightly. For the petite woman her gripped was quite strong. "I'm so glad you come for a visit. How are you? Last time you come here you didn't bother to see your _nonna_ before you left I plan to introduce you to my—"

" _Nonna."_ I cut her off as drew forward the woman hiding behind my back. "I brought someone with me. _Nonna_ , this is Tiffany Horvejkul. Tiffany this is my grandmother, Kim Hani."

"It's pleasure to meet you, _Signora_." Tiffany said shyly.

My _Nonna_ seem to stun for a moment probably thinking she was hallucinating Tiffany because never I introduce a woman to her ever. But then she finally recovered from her shocked and smile too delightedly in my direction.

"Oh, I'm happy that this day had finally come. Kim Hani announced with joyful tears shimmering in her eyes. "Please call me _nonna_ , Tiffany, I so badly want to have a granddaughter of my own. Heechul, dear. Come and meet Taeyeon's special friend."

I frowned. I knew it. _Nonna_ get the wrong impression about my association with Tiffany. It was on the tip of my tongue to correct my grandmother when _nonno_ stood from his table and moved next to his wife.

"Welcome to our humble home, my dear." My grandfather said to Tiffany with an obvious soaring pride probably thinking that Tiffany Horvejkul was my choice of bride. I am starting to regret my impromptu decision to bring her here. "I hope you will like it here."

Was that the subtle way of saying, _'you will be the mistress of this house once you married Taeyeon?'_

"Come." _Nonna_ pulled Tiffany to the table where a tea and scones were waiting. "Let's have a tea."

Tiffany who remained silent until the moment briefly glance at my direction before my grandmother pulled her on the shoulder with obvious smile on his formidable face.

"It's not what you think." I murmured before joining the women in their tea.

"So how long you've known each other?" my grandmother fired her question as soon as she finished pouring everyone's tea cup. "When do you plan the wedding? I think it's better to be grand with at least five hundred guests in attendance."

Tiffany nearly spilled out her tea. "Oh, you must be mistaken _, Signora_ …"

" _Nonna_ , dear." My grandmother reminded her thoughtfully.

"Err _, nonna_." Tiffany blushed slightly as she obeyed the older woman's request. "I am not Taeyeon's… well it's not what you think."

"It is not?"

"No." she shook her head. "I work for him."

"Oh, forgive me for my misconception then." _Nonna_ said regally but I knew deep down she's still dubious about our association given the blushed that spread through her pale face. I bet she's still remembering what happened last night.

I stiffed in my seat as I remembered having the longest shower in my life.

"Taeyeon." _Nonno_ said directly to me for the first time. "Why don't you show Tiffany the vineyard?"

"Yes. I love that." She smiled hesitantly before taking my offered hand. Her amber eyes seemed to be telling me You-Have-To-Explain-This-To-Me look.

Uh-oh. It happened that I landed myself a trouble here.


	9. The Grandparents

Kim Heechul's POV

"Stop spying on them, wifey." I reprimanded my wife of almost fifty years as she stood near window of our library watching our Taeyeon and his lady friend walked towards the vineyard outside.

"I can't help it." My stubborn wife replied as her watchful eyes reminded on the young people outside. "Look at them. They are perfect for each other. I can see it."

So do I. I thought silently. I sighed and remove my gaze in the newspaper I've been reading and stared at my lovely wife. "But you heard your grandson, wifey. Tiffany is just working for him."

My wife snickered as she folded her arms in the middle of her chest. "I don't buy it." She said obstinately. "When was the last time Taeyeon brought one of his female employees here and introduced to us?"

When I didn't answer my wife raised an eyebrows to my direction. "See, Heechul?" Never. This is the first time he introduced a woman to us since he reached his teens."

"Still, it is clear that he's not marrying that lovely lady." I reasoned out as I resume my reading.

"How sad." She said regretfully as she looked back to Taeyeon and Tiffany outside. "I thought when he introduced Tiffany he will say that she is his fiancée. I nearly weep with tears of joy. I thought he finally succumbed to your ultimatum and get married."

I unconsciously lowered the newspaper I have been reading and stared at my wife blankly. "W-what did you say?"

She eyed him as if I am a mentally handicap man. "Really, Heechul. What makes you think of me?" she smiled slyly in my direction her amber eyes sparked with deviousness. "You really don't think you can hide it from me, isn't? I knew you gave Taeyeon an ultimatum using me as an excuse to give you the great-grandchildren you always wanted."

I clamped my jaw to prevent it from hanging open. _Dio_ , in the fifty years that we'd been married she's still as sharp as the razor blade since the first time I met her. She's the only woman who managed to put me in my toes.

I swallowed hard. "You think Tiffany was the right woman for your grandson?"

"Yes."

"Too bad." I smiled as I stood beside her and watch the young people outside walking enjoying their scenery. "They have a thing or two to say on that matter, my dear."

I have to admit I can see the sparks between them. The _attraction_ that they keep fighting, I know that Taeyeon will never seduce a woman who worked for him. Does Tiffany Horvejkul work in Kim Industries? What her position? I need to investigate—oh wait…

I remember now. Tiffany Horvejkul is an etiquette teacher. _How does—oh, you slyly boy,_ I eyed Taeyeon with silent laughter. _You hired that instructor to look for your bride, don't you? I wonder how your Nonna will react in this information._

"…are you listening to me, Heechul?" the slightly irritated voice of my wife dragged me out of my reverie.

"Of course, my darling." I replied smoothly with genuine smile as I gazed on her lovely face.

"No. you are not." She chided. "As I said, I will make sure Taeyeon will be married to Tiffany before the end of this year."

"You will?" I couldn't help but to raised my eyebrows while I glanced at my determined wife to Taeyeon and Tiffany outside my windows. "How? They clearly stated while ago that their relationship was purely business." _For now,_ I silently added.

"That's a lie." My wife announced proudly. "Everyone can notice the attraction between them, Tiffany is the perfect wife for our Taeyeon."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." She answered quickly, settling her gazed back at the two people outside like a great matchmaker she thought she was. For all I know she's already planning the wedding reception inside her head right now. "Taeyeonn been refusing every young ladies I've been introducing him for years to be his wife. I might as well push him to the woman he like."

"What if Tiffany doesn't like our grandson?"

My wife responded with a knowing smile. "You will be surprised what a capable grandmother can do if it means acquiring her adored grandson a good wife, darling."

I looked at the clueless boy who was busy touring his visitor in our vineyard with hidden sile. _You are in for a big surprise, my boy._ I thought silently. _Your nonna had already set her eyes on your intended bride and before you know it you are already married to the pretty Tiffany Horvejkul._

"I love to see your plan works, wifey." I stated, placing my hand on her shoulder watching the future bride and groom talked outside.

"You have my word on it…" My wife announced arrogantly, her eyes gleamed in the sunlight surveying the couple. "…sweet Jesus, they are kissing!"

"I don't think we should be watching this." I told my wife even though I shifted my position to get better view.

Tiffany Hwang's POV

The last thing I expect when I woke up this morning is to have an impromptu visit to Kim Taeyeon's grandparents. Even though they were lovely couple I don't think I like the gleamed in their eyes when they realized that their grandson brought home a woman to meet them.

I think they got wring impression about my association with their grandson. I sighed I shouldn't let this happened. If I just had any clue where Kim Taeyeon would take me I should have refused him.

 _So why did you come with him?_ A voiced inside my head asked.

Honestly, until now I don't know the answer. All I know was that before my brain could think my feet already move to slid to his Bugatti. Now here I am enjoying the picture-perfect postcard scenery before me.

I am aware of the presence of a man with commanding sensuality beside me walking silently by my side. Since we left his grandparents of the magnificent library he never spoke to me again.

My heart is pounding loudly in my chest while butterflies seemed to take residence in my stomach. What was happening to me? Why I am acting like this when I am alone with my adversary, Kim Taeyeon…

"If you waiting for my apology you won't hear it from me." He announced with a hint of arrogance in his sexy deep voice. "I know I should apologized to the investigation I have with your husband but I don't regret anything. It's time for you to start a new life."

Funny. I wasn't waiting for him to apologize. Yes, what he did was cold-hearted move but I appreciate that he showed me the report and learned that I should not have mourned for a man for the past seven years of my life who doesn't deserved my loved.

The betrayal of Nichkhun wasn't hurtful as the first time I learned about it. There is still pain in my heart but only fleeting. I guess my loved for him slowly fading away like forgotten memories. I want to start new life where his cruel betrayal would be a distant past for my part. I want to pick-up my life where I left off the year he died.

"Tiffany…?" Taeyeon inquired softly. _Really, Tiffany. Taeyeon?_ I asked furiously. Since when did you start to call him on his given name?

"I'm fine." I answered, for the first time I let myself to look at his sinfully handsome face. "I wasn't really expecting you to give one."

He expelled a heavy breath. "I only did that so you can stop your daydream about your perfect marriage with him."

"Why do you care?" I asked curiously. I don't understand his reason in showing me reports other than to intentionally hurt me.

"Because I want you to have a life." He answered tersely. "You are still young. Don't waste your time loving man who is dead for six years."

"Seven, actually." I stopped him from walking and stared at him. "I think that's none of your business, _Signore._ "

"Taeyeon." He stated a little irritably. "It's Taeyeon, Tiffany. Say it."

"Taeyeon…" I swallowed hard and took step backwards when I saw him started to advance in my direction. "What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to look scandalized. "Your grandparents were probably looking at us right now."

"Did you spend the night crying for that bastard's unfaithfulness?" he asked in dangerously low voice.

"No…" I answered breathlessly as I leaned in the grape vines for support. I could feel the thundering of my heart. I swear he can hear it.

"No?" he repeated, caressing my face tenderly. "Then, why was your eyes swollen from last night tears?"

"I'm not…"

"You are so beautiful to waste your time crying over him." He said while his dark eyes heated like mercury.

"What are you doing…" I asked when he started to deep his head towards me.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said shortly before he claimed my lips. I gasped when my mouth touched his for the second time and I cursed myself when let him take liberties as I should have slapped and push him away. I closed my eyes and feel the sensation that his kiss gives me. I slowly sneaked my arms around his neck and he drew me closer to deepen the kiss.

After a while we drew back to catch our breath. "We shouldn't be doing this." I told him while catching for air.

"I know…" I stared at his gleaming dark eyes. "This is our second kiss."

"Our third." He said. "And this is our fourth." Before he deep his head again for another kiss I automatically closed my eyes and let him. Silently I thinking I am being recklessly and in danger of losing something valuable to this man.


	10. The Luncheon

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"…so what do you think of that brunette over there." She discreetly nodded the direction of the young woman talking animatedly to a group. "She came from a good family. I think she will be good enough to your grandfather's expectation."

I have gone long enough stop listening to the woman beside me who babbled non-stop to the every single eligible woman who might be suitable for my quest. She invited me to a luncheon hosted by a wealthy Italian prince.

Honestly, I am not interested with those women but I kept that information to myself. Ever since the day I kissed her in my grandparents vineyard Tiffany Horvejkul maintained our distance. It's frustrating, all I want to do was kissed those sinfully delicious lips but managed to slip away as fast as she can.

"Taeyeon?" Tiffany inquired a little irritably. "Are you listening to me, Taeyeon?"

"Of course, my dear." I lied smoothly, giving her reassuring smile.

"No. You are not."

"How cold." I replied, moving closer to her. As usual, she backs away lighting fast and avoided my gazed. "Why not loosen up, darling?"

"I can't." she whispered softly while looking at down at the perfectly trim lawn. "The reason why we are here is to find your prospective bride."

"I know." I feel like a predator advancing in her direction. I kept reminding myself that to take it easy because this is the first time in months that I kissed her that I can monopolized her again. "But take it easy, dear. My grandfather's birthday is still far away."

"But…"

" _Signora_ Horvejku _l_." A voiced broke our conversation. It took every ounce of my patience not to throttle the bastard as it turned out he's the host of this party.

" _Princepe_ Choi." Tiffany curtsied regally. "Thank you for inviting us to your party."

The prince took Tiffany's hand and kissed it. I nearly leap at the old fat prince when his lips linger a little longer to Tiffany's delicate hand for my liking. "Are you enjoying the party, my lady?"

"Of course." She answered conversationally. "It's fantastic as well as your home, Sir."

The prince had laughed loudly as if Tiffany's answer was so witty. "How clever, _Signora._ I believed I don't believe you introduce your date."

"Pardon me for my rudeness, Sir. May I present Kim Taeyeon." She performed the introduction, slipping her hand to my arms. "Taeyeon, this is the respected Prince Choi Siwon." I hide my smile. The formidable woman seemed to be also leaning for support to me when meeting intimidating person like one—not that I am intimidated with him.

I am the great Kim Taeyeon who never bowed to anyone.

"I heard a lot about you, _Signore_ Kim." The prince offered his hand with a wide ginned smile on his old face.

"Likewise." I answered. I heard a lot about his womanizing and vices. Like the woman on his arms right now. She's probably half age of his old prince. The woman wore a show stopping dress and draped with diamonds it was enough to blind me when it caught with the sunlight.

The prince never failed to show off his wealth with his current mistress.

"Excuse us, will you?" the prince had inquired. "I have another guest to look after."

"Of course, Sir." Tiffany replied with a grateful smile.

Once the old fat prince and his mistress left us Tiffany scowled at me. "That's rude."

"I, rude?" I repeated, not following why she's suddenly mad at me. "I don't think so."

"Yes, you are." Tiffany insisted. "You are rude to our host."

"I don't know what are you talking about, dear." I suggest not to accuse me again or you will not like what I will do to you."

Tiffany's eyebrows snapped with anger. "What will you do?"

I advanced to her. "Something like… kissing you?"

The look of her face was priceless.

Kim Heechul POV

"…oh, really? That's good news. All right, thank you for telling me, bye."

My wife cheerful voice as she answered a phone call broke into the library. While I continue to read the local newspaper I couldn't help to wonder who had just call to have my lovely wife to beam happily after ending the phone call.

"Oh, Heechul." My wife had said. "You won't believe who just called and deliver happy news."

"Who was it?" I tried to remain not to interest to the information as I let my gazed to remain on the newspaper. "Your spy, I presume?"

"Spy?" she asked innocently. "Why would I need a spy? It's Anna."

"Oh? What does she want?" Anna Bellini was probably the best friend of my dear wife and to think that she just called, she probably shared some gossip to Kim Hani.

"She told me that she just attended the luncheon prince Choi Siwon just threw in his palatial home."

"And…" Oh, come on, _mia moglie_. I told my wife silently. Can't she see that she's killing me with the suspense?

My wife couldn't contain her tears of joy. What could possibly news she heard? "Anna just told me that our Taeyeon showed up with a beautiful woman in his arms." Hani dried her eyes with her handkerchief. What a fine actress that she was. "I knew it. They're perfect for each other."

I lowered my newspaper I've been reading. "What are you talking about?" I asked my wife in confusion. "Who were perfect for each other?"

The fearsome Kim Hani eyed me as if I am mentally handicap man. "Really, Heechul? Really? Have you lost your brain somewhere?"

I frowned at the beautiful woman stood in front of me with such sharp tongue. She's the only person on earth who didn't fear at the head of Kim Industries. "If you could just explain to me who were you talking about, my dear? I think I will understand."

She expelled a heavy breath. "I'm talking about our Taeyeon and his pretty Tiffany, you imbecile."

 _Imbecile_. My lovely wife just called me imbecile. And I would like to ask her since when did Tiffany belong to Taeyeon? I'm sure the lady will have a thing or two to say in that matter.

"How did you know that Taeyeon's date was Tiffany?" I asked as I resume my reading.

"Simple." She answered haughtily as she poured herself a cup of tea. "I asked Anna if there's any chance that the woman with Taeyeon was brunette with pretty hazel eyes."

"And Anna said…"

"Absolutely!" Hani sipped her favoured tea. "She also told me that our Taeyeon smitten to the lad."

I hide my smile to the newspaper I've been reading. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." My wife replied placing the saucer cup on the table and walks towards the window and stared outside. "All I need to do is set my plan into motion."

 _Uh-oh. Run, Taeyeon, run. And when I say run, my dear boy. Run as fast as you can. Because when your nonno caught you there will be wedding. You and your lady friend will play the central characters._

All I need to do is sit back and watch my wife works her scheme and see what will happen.

The sun here in Italy never shines this bright not until this afternoon.

Tiffany Hwang's POV

 _"Goodnight, Tiffany."_

That deep dark sexy voice haunted me all the way from my penthouse. He just dropped me in front of my penthouse building and whispered those sinfully sexy words. Ever since the last kissed that he stole from me in his grandparent's vineyard I avoided him like plague.

For weeks I managed to avoid him not until I saw this opportunity to search for his bride again in this luncheon given by the wealthy prince. As usual, his predatory manner kept my guard up.

I don't like the way his eyes gazed at me it keeps my heart thundering in my chest. It's so disturbing to think that my nemesis can manage to do that.

My mobile phone rang. I picked it up to look at the screen. A smile fitted my lips.

"Jessica!"

"Sorry to disturb you Tiffany but I am in dilemma." Jessica's worried voice sounded on the other line.

"What's the matter, dear?" I asked, as alarm sneak in my spine. "Is it about the twins? Are you okay?"

A laughed escape from Jessica. "Oh, no. Tiffany. We're all fine."

"Thank goodness."

"Tiffany, dear?" Jessica inquired on the other line. "How far you can help your friend in her dilemma?"

"Of course I will help you with anything Jessica, just tell me." I told her as I started to change my clothes.

"Really?" a grateful voice sounded on the line. "Actually, I need a favour. Please meet e tomorrow if you are not busy. Thank you very much in advance Tiffany. You are really an angel for me."

When I ended the phone call why do I have a feeling that I might get into trouble for this favour?


	11. The Favor

Tiffany Hwang's POV

"Please wait at the receiving area _, Signora_." The maid told me in Italian when I arrived at the massive penthouse Jessica shared with her husband. "I will inform the duchess that you finally arrived."

Once the maid left to fetch Jessica I look around at the grandeur of y surrounding. This is the first time that I've been in to their house since they bought it. I bet that Jessica personally design this house it has her taste, though the interior was probably considered as simple by the standard of the cream of Italian society yet every furniture spoke elegance like mistress of this house.

"Tiffany!"

I turned around to face my good friend who I haven't seen in quite a while. "Goodness! What a sight you are."

"I know." Jessica answered with a rueful smile, patting her very huge belly. "I'm huge as this house."

I smiled sympathetically. "It's seem that the twins are ready to pop-up anytime soon, dear."

Exhaustion showed in her pretty violets eyes. "They better be." The mother-to-be said. "I don't think Sooyoung will last any longer. The poor man thinks that I am a walking time bomb. Every time I need to go bathroom he helps with such care like holding a nuclear bomb."

I couldn't help but to smile at the scenario. "Sooyoung is just taking good care of you."

"I know."

"Goodness, Jessica." I urged her when I notice that she's already exhausted from standing. "Why don't you take a sit? You look like worn out."

"Yes." Jessica admitted, giving a heavy sighed once she sat on the sofa. "When I entered the last trimester of my pregnancy standing too long gives me back aches."

"When your due date, dear?" I asked as the maid started to serve tea and scones.

"Two week from today." Jessica answered rubbing her belly. She will be terrific mother I am sure of it.

Then I realized the reason why I meet her early this morning. That thought almost kept me awake last night—well, apart from the arrogant devil piercing dark eyes that kept entering my thoughts.

"Jessica." I started. I don't want where my thought were trailing. It took me nearly dawn to vanish him from my thoughts and I don't want to start my day with the image of his rakish grinned plaguing me. It's so frustrating he's so far away from me and yet he always managed to crawl inside my head. "What is the favour that you want from me, dear?"

Suddenly, she become agitated. "Oh, how rude I am" She said pouring the delicate cup some hot tea. "Do you want tea, Tiffany? Scones? Perhaps, some Lemon tart I have in the kitchen?"

I laughed and held Jessica's hand ignoring the uneasiness in my spine. "No, dear. I'm fine. Just tell me what the matter is. How can I help you?"

I could see that she's debating whether to tell me her dilemma or not. As if, she's regretting her impromptu decision to call me last night.

"Well?" I prodded when my good friend remained silent.

"How far will you go to help your friend, Tiffany?" Jessica repeated her question last night.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "As long as I can, dear. You can tell me what bothering you."

Jessica squeezed my hands that holding hers. "Here's the thing, Tiffany." She took a deep breath and the amethyst eyes stared at intently. "I decided to create a foundation in memory of my papa, for the orphan children in Moscow…"

I beamed at my friend. "That's a great idea, Jessica."

"I know." Jessica smiled back. "My co-organizer and I decide to have a charity ball next week for event."

"Do you want me to help with the preparation?"

Jessica squeezed my hands more tightly. "It's more vital than that, Tiffany."

 _Okay_ … I don't think I will like this.

"What is it, dear?"

"You see." Jessica said in a non-nonsense voice. "In order to raise money for the orphaned children in Moscow we decide to have an auction—with the twist."

I frowned. "I don't think I understand, Jessica."

She avoided my questioning gaze. "Instead of a regular auction that sale rare items or antiques. We decide to have a bachelorette of Italy where unmarried men can bid for their chosen lady."

The uneasiness in my spine intensified. "W-where's the part there you need me, _Sua Eccellenza_?"

"You see, Tiffany." Jessica give me a pleading stare. "Everything runs smoothly until one of the ladies back out because of her modelling assignment abroad next week. I am in dilemma I can't find a replacement for her spot."

"Shh…" I reprimanded Jessica slightly. "Don't stress yourself too much, Jessica. It will not be good for your babies."

"I know." She took a deep breath. "You are my last hope, Tiffany. Will you help me? Will you fill the spot the model had left?"

Helping my good friend with her dilemma was one thing but participating in a bachelorette auction was entirely different thing.

"Will you help me, Tiffany?" Jessica asked solemnly.

"I don't know, dear."

"I know it's too much but you are my last hope." My good friend had said. "I don't have time to look for other lady who likes to participate."

I really wanted to help Jessica but standing in front of the stage while men bid at me for a one night date. I think for me that was mortifying even to think. Then, there's the thing about the arrogant Kim Taeyeon I am still working with him. What will he say when he heard about it?

I frowned. Why would I care what will he thinks about this charity auction Jessica organized in memory of her father. As far as I am concern he didn't own me. He doesn't have a thing to say about my decision he—

I groaned. Here I am again, thinking of him when I shouldn't be. This is really frustrating. Being in his company these past month he managed to creep in the thick barrier I erected to the other people. I wish no one would never reach my heart again after the man who didn't deserved my love broke it into pieces seven years after his death.

"…Tiffany?" Jessica inquired worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear." I tried to reassure her with a smile.

"You seemed deep in your thoughts." Jessica remarked taking bite with her scones. "If don't want to do it, it's okay, dear. I will look for another bachelorette."

"You don't need to stress yourself about that, Jessica." I told her with a slightly forced smile. I know Sooyoung was worried about her stressing herself for this charity event now that she's on her last month of her pregnancy. This is the only thing I can do for them. "I will help you. I will fill the spot one of your bachelorette left."

The delight in Jessica's eyes was palpable. "Really? Oh, Tiffany." She hugged me suddenly, her very huge belly kept in the way we both laughed and looked at each other. "I am eternally grateful to you."

"Of course, I will help you with everything I can, Duchess."

Was it just my imagination or did I saw a triumph of Jessica's eyes before she blink it away. She smiled widely. "I'm sure we will raise more money now that you are the one of the candidates, Tiffany."

 _It's for the charity_ , I reassured myself silently. But, why do I still feel that I landed myself a big trouble here?


	12. The Auction

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"Don't you have better things to do than to slouch here in my office this morning?" The dry comment that dragged me out of my reverie came from my best friend, the Duke, Choi Sooyoung.

I scowled at him. "Can't I just visit a good friend of mine in my free time?"

"Visit?" the Duke repeated mockingly, without even lifting his eyes from the paper works he's been so busy reading. "I'm sure you have million better things to do than visit me, Taeyeon."

"Ouch." I said theatrically, placing both of my hands in my chest. "You wounded me."

"Really, Taeyeon?" Sooyoung managed to drag his eyes take off from his boring paper he'd been reading. "What's the catch? Why are you here? You are not the type of person who will slouch here in my office for nothing."

"I'm just bored, Your Royal Highness." I answered a little defensively. In truth, it's been a whole week since the luncheon Tiffany and I attended and since then the icy widow manage to dodge me.

The real reason I visited Sooyoung was to discreetly inquire about the maddening woman's whereabouts without he duke suspect anything about my association with cold woman. _Dio_ , if I didn't know better think that she reduces me with one of her lapdogs.

"Bored?" I heard the duke repeated sarcastically. "If you're bored to tears why don't you call your mistress and do something that you will both enjoy."

I frowned and stretch my legs forward. "I don't have a mistress at the moment."

"You don't have what?" Sooyoung gaped at me. Astonishment was visible on his aristocratic face. "Care to repeat that, friend? I think I didn't hear you right."

I shifted my position in the leather chair as I tried to remain unruffled from my unexpected slip of my tongue. "I said I am not currently attached to anyone."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When was the last time you have a mistress?" Sooyoung asked without heartbeat looking at me straight from the eyes.

"Does it matter?"

"When?" the duke repeated his question again. From the look in his face it seems that he will not leave this topic unless I answered him. I cursed myself silently. "When was last time you have a mistress, Taeyeon?"

I swore loudly. "About the time we rescue your wife from that psycho ex-fiancé of hers in Las Vegas."

Choi Sooyoung's eyes widened. "That long?"

"It's that long." I answered defensively, looking away from his scrutinizing gazed. "I've been busy that's all—hey, what with that look?"

"Nothing." The duke answered casually, returning his eyes on the papers on his hands. "Now I understand."

"Understand what?" I gave him thunderous gaze.

The duke sighed without lifting his eyes on the blasted papers. "What you are experiencing now just pure sexual frustration. I didn't realize that I will witness this day you will have a lack of supply with women, friend."

My eyebrows shot upward as I shifted in my position. "Excuse me, Your Excellency. Let me clear this to you. I don't have a lack of supply with women. I just took a break from them."

"Yeah." Sooyoung agreed cheerfully, grinning ear to ear which made me want to strangle him with my bare hands. "You took a break from them half a year. I didn't know that you could be celibate that long."

"Think what you like, Sooyoung." I growled at him darkly.

"You know what," the duke ignored my dark mood and opened his drawer and pulled what look like ticket. "I have a solution to your problem. It's tonight."

"What is this?" I looked at the offer ticket in my hand.

"My wife created a foundation for her late father for the benefits of the orphaned in Moscow tonight there will be a ball. A charity auction."

I shook my head. "I'm not interested." I placed back the ticket on the duke's glass table. I have enough of this charity thing. The last time I attended one I donated half a million Euros to have a cold-hearted woman agreed to help me with my quest.

Sooyoung glared at me insolently. "What kind of friend you are? You won't even help my wife to her charity event? I think you will like it. It's bachelorette auction."

"Not interested."

The duke sighed deeply. "Your donation will be valuable, Taeyeon. Plus, my wife would extremely happy if you help. Hell, even Tiffany agreed to help."

Now that he mentioned that name I suddenly become interested. "Oh? How does she help? Does the ice queen personally selected the bachelorette that to be auction?"

 _This must be the reason why she hasn't contacted me this week even once. A single phone call to inquire if I am still breathing the reason was she's busy with this event_. Damn, why do I feel I am acting like a love sick fool?

"Actually, no." I heard the duke replied, rubbing his jaw if forcing himself not to smile. "Quite the opposite, in fact. She's one of the bachelorette."

"What?" I abruptly stood, as if some had just lit a firecracker in my chair. "What did you just say?"

"There's no need to shout, Taeyeon." Sooyoung said casually unruffled by my outburst.

"I'm stunned if they don't hear to all the way down to the lobby."

"Did you just—"

"Yes." Sooyoung smiled maddeningly as he played with his fountain pen enjoying my reaction. "Kind-hearted friend, isn't she? She agreed to help my wife for this event."

"Does your wife plan all of this?" Every cell in my body was out for blood.

The duke shook his head. "It was a last minute decision when one of the bachelorette back out of her modelling assignment this week. Tiffany stepped in."

She volunteered herself to be auction? The thought was bloody frustrating.

"You know what, Sooyoung?" I heard myself said with a barely controlled rage. "I think I changed my mind. I will help the duchess with her charity work." I am shocked to see that my hands were quite steady when I tucked the ticket in the breast pocket of my coat. "I will see you tonight."

 _I will kill anyone who will bid even a single centavo to Tiffany Horvejkul with my bare hands. Even if I need to manslaughter everyone inside the ballroom tonight. So be it._

Tiffany Hwang's POV

 _How far will you go to help your friend?_

The question that started all kept playing inside my head repeatedly as I stood at the backstage of the grand ballroom of the Rostov Hotel. My heart is thundering inside my ribcage while my legs were like jelly.

The charity auction was progressing smoothly yet my full glory I couldn't help nut to feel insecure with the other bachelorettes to socialites they all look like goddesses that came from the ancient Rome. Next to them I feel like old and unattractive.

What madness had possessed Jessica to think I can contend with these beauties?

"Tiffany!" I smiled at the very pregnant Jessica Jung approaching me.

"This is the worst thing you could ever done for me, Your Excellency." I told her as I accepted her hug.

"You'll keep." The duchess beamed. "By the way, you look gorgeous. I am sure you will be one of the highest paid for the auction."

"You do know how to make me feel well."

"Trust me, Tiffany." Jessica said proudly. "You are the one of the most beautiful women I ever see. Men will drool to you when they see you later."

I gave a shaky laughed. "You've got some imaginations, dear."

"Pardon, Your Excellency." One of the staff said. "But we need your opinion, ma'am."

"Excuse me, Tiffany. But I need to do my duty, all right?"

I laughed. "Don't mind me, dear."

I watch the very confident Duchess of Caprielle walked with the staff who probably reports about the progressing ball. She is now really capable of her surrounding very different from the wallflower heiress I met over a year ago.

"We're about to start." The one of the organizer said. My nerves spike up again. I took deep breath. _I can do this,_ I told myself.

The first in one to be auction was the redhead bombshell that turned every heads in her direction as she walked.

As one by one the ladies went up to the stage and auctioned by single men for a one night date. And then my time has arrived after that woman on stage I will be facing my fate. As I stood waiting for my number to be called by one of the host I realized one thing.

It is one thing to let yourself be auction but it was entire different thing to be the lowest price to be sold. It was mortifying.

"Excuse me," I asked the passing staff. "What is the highest bid for a sold bachelorette?"

"Two hundred thousand Euros."

 _Oh, God_ , I thought dreadfully. "The lowest?"

"Two thousand."

If I could only get 2,100 Euros I will be fine.

"…please welcome candidate number 16. Tiffany Horvejkul." The host had said over the microphone.

My legs nearly give me away. I was shaking badly as I walked to the centre of the stage. I couldn't hear the background about me the host had been promoting to the guest inside the ball room.

"Two thousand!" someone had shouted.

Wow, not bad.

"Three thousand!" Someone shouted on the other side.

'Four!"

"Ten!"

"Ten thousand!" the host repeated, asking for any bid other than that amount.

"Fifteen!" the guy in front said. I'd settle for the amount.

"Fifteen thousand, gents." The host had said. "Any more bid?"

" _One million Euros!"_

The entire ballroom adopted complete silence as the spotlight search for the person who just spoke that astonishing amount. I could feel my heart is galloping in my chest as I recognized the familiar voice.

 _Please don't let him be the guy_ , I prayed earnestly.

"One million Euros, for that woman." He spoke again, finally the spotlight found him leaning casually in the far end wall of the ballroom. His stance was relaxed but I could see the tension in his body as well the defiance in his magnificent eyes.

"One million." The host had swallowed and finally recovered from his shock. "Any bid other than that?'

The room was still stunned at the bid of this crazy man.

"Going one, going twice? Sold. Candidate number sixteen was sold for one million Euros."

The crowd gasped and murmured to themselves at the turn of the events. While I took no notice of them my sole gaze was fixed at the man who might consider as the devil himself and right now he looks like one ready to claim his purchased. He started to advance at the stage. My instinct told me to run but I couldn't move my legs.

"Mine." Kim Taeyeon said once he reached the stage, his eyes held hellfire in their depth. "You are now mine, Tiffany."

Without any notice he swung me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and gave the audience something they will talk about for decade.

 _Oh, God_. Someone had just awakened the slumbering beast. But who was it?

My last vision of the upside down ballroom before Kim Taeyeon march down the stage was triumph on Jessica's eyes for the enormous amount.


	13. The Widow

Tiffany Hwang's POV

"Put me down, you brute!"

I thud my fists on his back but he just ignored me. His back was like made of steel. "Put me down!"

"Stop it, woman." He said coldly, tightening his gripped to my legs.

"You are insane." I told him while still thumping my fists on his back. "You should be put in _manicomio_."

"Oh, you don't know how insane I am, darling."

 _Darling?_ He had called me darling? I know I should felt annoyed by the assumption yet my heart gave a strange beat. I don't think, I like that feeling the kind of warms my heart.

"Put me down!" I said again, when we finally reached the lobby of the Rostov Hotel people inside the opulent lobby gave us strange look. "People we're looking for heaven sake! This is the worst thing you could have done to me."

"Worst?" he repeated dryly, his gripped was like vice. "Trust me, _la mia regina di ghiaccion_. This is not the worst, but you will about to see it soon."

"Are you threatening me, _Signore_? I asked coldly.

"No. But I am telling you, darling."

"Stop calling me that." I am starting to feel dizzy because my awkward position to his broad shoulder. "I am not your sweetheart."

"Trust me, darling." Kim Taeyeon said annoyingly as he unceremoniously put me back on my feet. I slightly lost my balance because my killer heels. "You are about to."

" _Bastartdo_."

Before he could replied I heard the throaty roar of his Bugatti brought the valet at the entrance of the hotel as if he planned the whole thing.

"Get in." he said casually, taking the driver's seat.

"No, thank you." I told him with a saccharine sweetness. "But I'd rather to take a cab, _Signore._ "

"Get in, Tiffany." Kim Taeyeon repeated his command firmly, his eyes glittered with fire. "Or I will personally deposit you here."

So much for the humiliation I've suffered tonight. I reluctantly opened the passenger's door of his Bugatti and slid into the luxury leather.

"Good choice, darling." He commented sarcastically as he started to drive off the hotel.

"Don't talk to me." I answered him coldly as I kept my eyes straight to my window.

"Ah, there's the ice queen I used to know."

I steeled myself not to close my eyes as his Bugatti joined highway it literary flew in the road. The devil drive like there's no tomorrow. "You behave shameful tonight. You embarrassed us in public. I didn't know that you should stoop that low."

"You don't me well, Tiffany dear." The devil shift gear vigorously. "I will do everything to stop you from selling yourself in those bastards.

"I am not selling myself, damn you!" I puffed at him angrily. I didn't know that Kim Taeyeon was this thick-headed. "It's just a one night no-string attached date, you _imbecille._ "

Taeyeon snorted. "How did you know that it was only an innocent date night for those vermin? You are more naïve than I thought."

"Vermin?" I gaped at him in astonishment. "Have you just called those kind-hearted man who want to help the charity as vermin, Parasites?"

"Yes, I have." He answered proudly. "They were lucky enough I didn't trash them within the inch other lives."

"How noble you are, _Signore._ " I remarked sardonically.

Taeyeon just merely smirked. "Of course," he responded with equally sardonic manner. "I am Kim, after all."

He's really the most aggravating man I have ever known! Looking at his sinfully handsome face should not have blessed with such look. I couldn't help but to notice the stares the women inside the lobby of the Rostov Hotel threw at him as we passed.

I haven't seen him in a week for the preparation for the charity event. I even hardened my resolved not to call him. I don't like the feeling of missing his company in the days that I haven't seen him it scares me. He's starting to crawl slowly on the guard I erected to protect myself.

"Enjoying what you see?"

Too bad once he opened his mouth you will realize how exasperating he was.

"I'm not staring at you!" I told him vehemently avoiding his gazed as I fought the pink stains that threatened to spread through my cheeks.

He chuckled, glancing at my direction briefly. "I know that you are. Are you already seduced by my brooding looks?"

"You wish!"

"There's now law saying you couldn't stare, Tiffany dear." The devil had drawled sarcastically. "For you I will endure your ogle on my looks as I will not permit any other women."

I shook my head disbelief. "You are unbelievable." Then I remembered our grand exit at Jessica's charity event. "You should apologize to Jessica for ruining the gala."

Taeyeon grunted as he finally slow down the speed of his ground eating Bugatti. "I don't think the duchess will get mad at me. I give the donation to her foundation."

"You are despicable." I informed him with resigned sigh. Then I notice that we finally stopped in front of high rise building. "Where are we?"

"My place." He said casually, unclasping his seatbelt and sliding out the car. "Let's go." He commanded rudely as he opened my door.

"W-what?" I asked him in disbelief when he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. "I'm not going with you anywhere. I want to go home."

"No." He contradicted firmly, as he started to drag me inside the lobby of the penthouse building. "We need to talk."

"Let me go, _Signore_." I tried to remove my wrist from his dead grip.

He didn't answer but merely tightened his grip even more. We rode the elevator and as usual he's the subject for female admiration inside the lobby.

Jealous, Tiffany? An evil voice asked inside my head. I snorted, why I would be jealous if women stared at him all day. As far as I am concern Kim Taeyeon is nothing to me.

Finally, we arrived at the top floors where is penthouse was located. I swallowed hard. This is the first time I will see his home, where he probably brings women here casually for nightly pleasure, I groaned silently, really stop thinking nonsense, Tiffany.

He released me once where safely inside his house. "What do you want—"

Before I could complete my sentence he already advance in my direction and his mouth on mine kissing me. I groaned at the pleasure when I know I should have pushed him away but the man could kiss! He placed both of his hand between my face to change the angle of the kiss. I could smell his aftershave scent. My brain started to get cloudy.

" _Signore_ …" I shivered when he suddenly swung me on his arms and walked towards the bedroom. Wait, what's going on here? Aren't things moving so fast here?

He threw me on the massive bed unceremoniously. Really, this man needs some lesson with manner. " _Signore_ …" I uttered again as I tried to sit on the bed. "We need to talk. This is…"

"I thought you don't want to talk, Tiffany _mia_?" Kim Taeyeon said as he started to remove his tuxedo jacket. My mouth went dry.

Uh-oh. " _Signore_."

"It's Taeyeon, darling." He said seductively when he also crawl in the bed at the top of me. I shrunk back to the bed. "Say it…"

"Taeyeon…" I repeated breathlessly. He's too close for my comfort. That's when he started to kiss me again more deepened than the last he'd given me in the living room. And then his hand started to travel in my body.

Is this right time to tell him that…"Taeyeon. I need to tell you something."

He stopped kissing me and straightened his back but my legs where still trap on between his. He started to remove his crisp white shirt. _Oh my…"_ I will wipe every man you took to bed since you husband's death from your memory starting tonight." He declared harshly, like an ancient Roman emperor eyeing his newly required concubine. "Starting tonight the only lover you will take will be me."

His broad chest was defined as well as the rest his body. He started kissing me again making love to my mouth seducing me slowly as his hands now finally found the zipper of my gown and began to unzip it slowly.

I forced myself to remove my mouth from his. "Taeyeon, I need to tell you that-"

"Later." Taeyeon answered, removing his trousers. Sweet lord his shaft stood proudly inside his boxers. "We have all night."

 _All night…_ sound more threat than a promise.

"So beautiful." He breathed when his eyes fisted in my half-naked state. I mentally scream at his audacious stare. "More beautiful than I imagine you naked here in my bed for months."

Suddenly, I wanted to laugh. But this is not the time. I need to tell him something important here. "Taeyeon…" I nearly went out of my skin when he touched my feminine core. "Taeyeon…"

I didn't know what happened or how it happened when I look again into his magnificence eyes, I was completely naked in front of him.

"You're mine, Tiffany. Mine." He announced as he removed his boxer. My mouth went dry at his proud length.

 _Madre del Dio._

He kissed me slowly this time, sweeter as if this is the first time he tried to kiss me with such gentleness when I realized that there's a strange pain between pain my legs. I couldn't help but to moan.

"What the…" the look on his face was comical. I would laugh if not for the pain I've experiencing right now. "H-how's that possible you're… married."

"Nickhun told me that he will wait for our wedding night before…" I told him between tears threatened to fell in my yes. "He never bothered to seduce his young bride because he's been busy with…"

"Shh…" Kim Taeyeon wiped tears and kissed me gently. "It's okay. I promised it will be okay soon." He concerned and started to move inside me. The feeling strange but…

"Taeyeon…" I writhed beneath him as he changed his tempo and his thrust were faster and harder each plunge leaves me breathless.

"Tiffany, dearest…"

"Taeyeon…" I knew he was coming, I run my nails on his back to encourage him and hook my legs on his waist. Suddenly, I felt hot liquid spread through my womb as he spilled his seed inside me.

"My beautiful ice queen." He kissed me gently on his lips before falling into my side. He placed his arms on my waist securely and hugged me from behind. We stayed like that until we fell asleep.

The next morning, the first thing I notice was strange room and I am on the strange bed and an arm steadily place on my middle. I slowly turned around to look at the peacefully sleeping Taeyeon beside me.

A blushed spread through my cheeks as I remembered last night events. _Kim Taeyeon made love to me again and again and again. I didn't realize that a man had that energy to burn during the night._

I carefully removed his hand from my waist not to wake up him. I tiptoed from the bed and carefully picking up undergarments and discarded gown on the floor. I felt like teenager in the morning after last night's hook-ups.

I silently dressed and forcing myself to leave the sleeping Taeyeon in his penthouse. When I woke up I feel like a different person now. Maybe because this morning when I woke up I am no longer a virgin. I remained a virgin at the age of twenty-eight. After my husband's death, I never took lovers and dated again.

 _So why lose you virginity to him?_ A voice inside my head asked. I don't know the answer for that. I still don't know to the answer to that question as I ride cab on my way to home.

Once I arrived at my penthouse my decision was resolute. I need a break. I need a break from all of this. I need to get away from Italy for a few days or weeks after that I will sort this messed I've been.

I dialled someone on the phone after a few rings, "Hi, mama. I'm coming to visit you."


	14. South France

Tiffany Hwang's POV

"Welcome to France, _Mademoiselle_."

The chauffer that my mother had sent to the airport to fetch me greeted me with a warm smile on his elderly face.

"Thank you." I replied with equally warm smile as I slide off the Royce Rolls.

"Darling!" an overly dress woman approached us half-walking, half-running. "I'm so glad you come for a visit, Tiffany. I thought you already forget that you have a mama, dear girl."

I sighed as I kiss my mother on both of her cheeks. "Are you expecting the queen of England today?"

My mother, Lianna Broussard, frowned at my direction. "Are you trying to be funny, Tiffany?"

I hide my smile as the maid starts to bring my luggage inside the very glamourous chateau my mother's second husband's owned. My mother was a famous theatre actress here in France and sometimes— no scratch that, most of the time she adapt her role as drama queen to real life.

Like now she's so overly dressed as if entertaining the queen. And if I commented on how she dressed she would just give me an awful of lecture.

"Come on, daughter. I already told the maid to prepare for tea at the garden. Let's enjoy the sun. A fine weather, isn't?"

"You don't need to arrange welcome committee at the airport, Mama." And that's it. My mother had just turn into the drama queen. Giving me her very earnest look. "Your mama were just excited to see you."

I just took a deep breath and let it passes or else this is going to be a long vacation for me. "By the way, where's Alain?"

Alain Broussard was my mother's second husband. A very wealthy French businessman who had fallen in love with my mother in Paris—or as my mother claimed. But I genuinely believed that he adored my mother very much with all of her antics.

"Oh, he's in Paris for business." My mother answered as we reach the massive English garden a well laid table of variety of food was waiting for us. "Come, let's have a tea. I miss you so much, dear."

"Don't you feel over dress, Mama?" I couldn't help but asked that question since I saw her.

"Darling." Lianna Broussard laughed as we sat on the iron chair on the garden. "What will I do to all of my clothes if not to wear them? Alain kept buying me tons of couture clothes."

"And every day you think of it as a runway fashion how, don't you?"

My mother had audacity of giggling like a teenager. "You could say that."

I shook my head in disbelief. Clearly, my mother had found love for the second time around and I am so happy for her. When my papa had died I thought she will be miserable for the rest of her life like I did with my life after Nickhun had died. After papa's death my mother took a life she explore the world she didn't imprison her life with the memory of her dead husband, she met Alain and clearly love Alain Broussard with all of her life.

"What's the matter, Tiffany?"

"Huh?" I asked when my mother dragged me out of my daydream.

"What's the matter, Tiffany?" my other repeated calmly as she sipped her tea. "You are not the type that will visit me unplanned. What are you running away from in Italy?"

Trust my mother to cut it to the heart. I debated if I will tell her truth.

"And don't bother to tell a lie, dear daughter." My mother warned sweetly. "I will know if you are lying."

I sighed and sipped my tea before answering my mother. As if the time I would consume in drinking my tea will help my nerves to calm down. "Some things happened back in Italy, Mama…"

"I gathered at much."

I gave her a pleading look. "If you will not interrupt me I will tell you, Mama."

She held up her hands for a silent surrender. "Finally I knew about Nickhun's true colour." I started. "The fact that he had a mistress throughout our engagement and he did loved her so much until the day he died."

My mother's reaction to my news was surprising calm. Given the fact that she's such a drama queen my revelation greeted by surprising silence.

"You knew this, don't you?" I asked my mother who just serenely sipping her tea. "You knew about Nickhun's affair?"

"Only by accident." My mother answered, looking at me straight into the eyes. "I heard them fighting at the night of your engagement. Nickhun promised me that he will break off everything with that woman. He asked me not to tell you about it."

"Why didn't you tell me, Mama?" I inquired her. The pain was coming back to me with vengeance. "Don't you know the humiliation I've felt now? Adoring my fiancé when he's in love with someone else."

"What can I do my dear daughter?" my mother asked helplessly, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I could see the start in your eyes. You were clearly in love with him."

"But I was leaving a lie." I retorted back hotly. "Everything was a lie."

"I'm sorry, Tiffany."

"Why didn't you tell me after he died?" I asked, fighting back the tears in my eyes. I promised not to shed even a single tears for Nickhun anymore. "Why did you keep it from me?"

"I thought at that time it's better to leave things as they were." Lianna responded warily, avoiding my gaze. "You were just twenty-one and you were now a widow. I thought it's better to have his good image on your memory. I thought you will move on in your life and find another man to love after his death. I guess I was wrong."

"He should be burn in hell." I muttered darkly.

My mother scowled at me. "Tiffany! Do not speak ill to the dead. This is my entire fault. I should have told you the truth after his death. So you can start your life again. At your age you should have a family of your own."

"I might just have." I told my mother half-heartedly. "I just lost my virginity last night. And yes, we didn't use protection."

My mother nearly sputtered the tea she's been drinking. "Sweet Lord, Tiffany! Do not surprise me like that when I'm drinking. You have what— "

"A one night stand." I answered with a red stain on cheeks.

"Who is he?"

I frowned at her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Who is he?" my mother repeatedly eagerly, the mischievousness was back in her eyes. "Who is the man who managed to penetrate the walls you erected? I want to meet him."

"He's nobody." I informed Lianna uncomfortably, looking away.

" .He?"

"He's my client." I finally surrender cursing my tongue for the slipped.

"Your…" my mother gaped at me. "…you slept with your client? That's rich! I so badly want to meet this man."

"No, Mama." I contradicted firmly. "You don't want to meet him."

"Yes, I want to, Tiffany." Lianna Broussard said firmly.

I scowled at my mother. "I will make sure you will not meet him, Mama."

My mother gave me a challenging grinned. "We'll see about that."

 _At the same day at Italy._

Kim Taeyeon's POV

 _Cold-hearted woman._

 _Ice queen._

She's the most aggravating woman I've ever meet. After the night we shared together, when I woke up this morning I expected her beside me! But the cold-hearted woman just left without a note in the dead of the night.

When I see her I will throttle her with my bare hands. And that's not the problem, isn't it? She's missing. Well, not totally missing. According to her housekeeper _Signora_ Horvejkul went out of the country for a vacation.

 _Out of the country vacation!_

When I track her down I would like a word with that young widow. I will tell her that she cannot just leave my bed without my permission. She cannot just tumbled in bed with me and leave afterwards like nothing happened.

I will emphasize that to her next time when we were in bed. Oh yes, we will definitely share a bed again. Soon. As soon as I track her down with her whereabouts.

"…Taeyeon? Don't you like the wine?"

"I like it _, nonna_." I smiled at my grandmother. She's so delighted to see me when she learned that I came for visit in their vineyard. I should be paying attention to her instead of that heartless widow.

"It's not what I see in your face _, mio figlio_." Kim Hani remarked thoughtfully. "It looks like a dark cloud parked itself over your head, Taeyeon."

I snorted, as I sipped the wine my grandmother served. "That's quite description, _nonna_."

"And a good one." Nonna answered her sipping her wine too.

"Where's _nonno_?"

"He's inside meeting with a group of people." Then my grandmother asked abruptly. "How's Tiffany?"

So much for making my mood pleasant now it was becoming dark again. I grimaced. "I don't know, _nonna_." S _ince she slipped off my bed yesterday I haven't hear anything from her._

"I am hoping to introduce her to the grandson of a friend of mine." My grandmother said casually, studying the ruby coloured wine on her glass instantly. "Will you help me, _figlio_?"

"What!" I stood from my chair and glared at my grandmother.

"Is there something wrong, Taeyeon?" _Nonna_ looked stun at my direction. But I could swear I saw delighted in her eyes before she vanished it. "Does the young lady is already taken, Taeyeon?"

 _Damn right, by me_. I told her silently. _She became mine last night. I am her first lover_.

"No." I reluctantly answered.

There's a gleamed in my grandmother's eyes that I don't like. "Then, it's settled I will introduce Tiffany to my friend's handsome grandson as soon as I can arranged their meeting."

 _I will rearrange the handsome grandson's face when I see him, nonna_. "Sure, why not. I will be glad to help."


	15. The Scheme

Tiffany Hwang's POV

So I've been out of country for the whole week. My unplanned vacation in France help me a lot. My mother took me to endless shopping and I played tourist in Paris for two days. It gave me to think and planned my next move. But as I stepped out of Fiumicino Airport I just realized I didn't plan anything how to face Kim Taeyeon again.

Like it or not, I am practically working for him in searching for his potential bride. And what happened to us the night of the charity auction things remained the same.

I certainly hope so.

My gloomy mood was lifted considerably when I turned on my mobile phone and heard the voice mail came from Choi Sooyoung.

 _"Tiffany, I heard you were out of country. I just want to tell you that Jessica in labour now. The twins are ready to see the world!"_

Oh, I would not miss it for the world to see their twins. I called for a taxi to drop my things in my penthouse and but a bouquet of flowers for a new mother. Within an hour I arrived at the hospital where Jessica gave birth.

 _"Boun giorno!"_ as I open the door in one of the suite rooms.

"Tiffany!" the new parents said in unison as they held each little bundle on their arms. I smiled at them as I entered the room.

"How are you?" I asked, nearing the hospital bed where they sat together looking at their twins adoringly.

"Blissfully happy." Jessica replied. You can't see on her beautiful pale face the pain she'd suffer on her fourteen hours labour. Her hospital room was filled with bouquet of flowers with cards pass on wishes to the happy couple and their twins.

"Tiffany," Sooyoung said proudly, holding out the baby in his arms for me to see. "I don't believe you haven't met our children yet. Meet Amber and Krystal."

My gazed first settles on the future Duke of Caprielle on Sooyoung's ars. He has a chubby red cheeks and a shock dark hair. "Oh." I amazed when the little Amber opened his eyes and stared right me. His eyes were grey as his father. The eyes of the Cavellis for centuries. Next, I look at the little girl Jessica held arms but this time she's already awake her grey eyes looking at her mother silently.

"Are you alone, Tiffany? Where is Tae—"

"Oh, no." I interrupt her instantly. "I arrived alone."

"Darling." Sooyoung said to his wife. "Tiffany just came from her vacation." Maybe seeing my discomfort, Sooyoung's eyes narrowed slightly. "He's not harassing you again, has he?"

"Oh, he's not." I don't know why I have to lie for him. That sharp-tongue devil who couldn't say even a single word of kindness to me. "We're perfectly fine."

"Did the two of you fight?" Jessica asked innocently. "After the stunt he'd pulled in at the charity event."

How canny of these couple to nail the truth within minutes of silently interrogating me?

I faked laughed for their behaved. "Oh, we didn't fight. I assure you, Jessica that whatever we have was just pure business."

"That's not what I think." Sooyoung contradicted. "These past few months you were inseparable. Rumours has it that you two were…"

Nervousness sneaked in my spine. "What rumours?"

Sooyoung and Jessica exchanged meaningful glances and accelerate my anxiety.

"What rumours?" I repeated.

"That you and—" Jessica started.

" _Boun giorno_!" a familiar new voiced entered the room. I silently took a deep breath on the unexpected encounter. Maybe I am not yet ready to face him.

"Taeyeon." Sooyoung acknowledge his best friend's arrival.

Kim Taeyeon frowned slightly as he entered the room, holding a basket of fresh flowers on his hand. "What's with the accusing tone, _mio amico_?"

"Hello, Taeyeon." Jessica greeted warmly. "Are those beautiful flower for me? Thank you."

"It seem they have no space on your room, Your Excellency." Taeyeon remarked looking for a vacant space inside the room.

I think it's time for me to be known to this devil. "Here. Let me put them here."

The naked shock his face on his handsome face was noticeable. He's really wasn't aware that I'm also inside the room. But the shocked on his eyes instantly replace by fire in their depth. "Tiffany."

We stared at each other for like an eternity, completely ignoring the other people inside the room. It was Jessica who broke the silence. "My room was completely become flower shop, had it?"

"Yes." Taeeyeon replied his gazed still locked at me.

No, I don't want the way he's looking at me. One word to that deep sultry voice of his I'll melt. I have enough of this.

"Sooyoung. Jessica." I said picking up my bad. "I have to go. I'll visit again soon."

I didn't wait for their reply and dash off the room. My heels clicking on the marble hallways I nearly reached the elevator when I heard him again. "Tiffany, wait!"

"Stop following me." I told him without backward glance. "Go back inside."

"Wait!" he said, grabbing my arms to stop me from my track. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do." He disagreed, unaware of longing glances the nurse giving him. "We have to talk about what happened. We can't avoid each other forever."

"Nothing happened." I replied firmly, ignoring the painful thud of my heart.

"There is." He answered silkily. Lowering his voice, he dragged me closer to the hard chest of his body as he lowered his head and whispered something for my ear only. "We have to talk what will happen now, Tiffany. Because you finally spend the night in my bed…"

I pushed him away from me as hard as I can. "Nothing happened."

"No?" he inquired mockingly, his eyes held defiance in their depth. He moved closer again toward me crowding my space. I could smell his cologne. "But if I remember you were wild in my bed—"

I clamped his mouth with my hand. "Shh…your voice, _Signore_. It was just one's off. A one night stand. I assure you it will never happen again."

"Oh, it will happen again, Tiffany _mia_." Kim Taeyeon declared haughtily. "And you are not the type of woman who does one night stand Tesoro."

"We will never talk about that night again." I told him fiercely. "That night was a mistake."

I didn't wait him to reply when I run to the elevator. I need to get away from here as fast as I can. Maybe I should have extended my vacation. I will never be ready to face him again after the night we shared.

Once I was on the lobby of the hospital a large hand clamped my wrist firmly. "What are you doing?" I asked as he dragged me to the parking lot. "Release me at once, _Signore._ "

"Get in." he said dangerously as we stopped in front of his Bugatti.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

Kim Taeyeon just took a deep breath and swung me to his arm and put me on the passenger's seat of the Bugatti.

"What do you think you're doing, you brute!" I punched him as he slide to the driver's seat. "You think you can do whatever you want from me?"

"Shut up, woman." He snarled as he start the engine of his powerful car. "Shut up and keep still or I will kiss you senselessly."

All I could do was gasped at his bold proclamation. "You are despicable."

" _Si_." He answered contemptuously with a smirk on his face as he started to drive and join the traveller's in the road. "Get used to it, _cara."_

"So, where are we going?" I asked when we almost an hour on the road.

Taeyeon twitched with a smile. "So, you remember how to talk?"

I ignored his offhandedly as it was not important. "I believed that _nonna_ had set her eyes on you." He said bitterly. "She want you to pair off to the handsome grandson of a friends of her."

I couldn't help but to laugh at his ridiculous idea. "That's quite funny, Taeyeon."

"See for yourself, then."

I wasn't laughing when I saw his grandmother in the magnificent library of the Kim Vineyard. Once the delightful _Signora_ Kim Hani kissed me on both cheeks I knew I stepped to trouble.

"Have a sit, Tiffany dear." _Signora_ Kim invited. "Let's have some tea. You too, Taeyeon."

"Thank you Ma'am." We sat on the settee near the fireplace in the massive library where the Kim probably entertaining their guests.

"It's _nonna_ , dear." She corrected me with a smile of her beautiful face as she poured our cup some hot tea. "You can call me _nonna_ —if that's okay to you."

I blushed slightly. "Of course, _nonna_."

The matriarch gave me a kind smile. "I heard you went out of the country last week, dear. How's your trip?"

"It is fine." I answered conversationally, taking a sipped of the offered tea. "I visited my mother in France."

I could swear that Taeyeon's fix on me at the information. But I pointedly ignore his intense look.

"That's good to hear." His kind grandmother replied unaware of the sizzling tension between her grandson and me. "The reason I invited you here, my dear, it is because a friend of mine has a grandson who living in the US and he's never been to Italy before. If I could ask a favour, Tiffany, would you like tour him around the city while he visited his grandmother?"

I glanced at Taeyeon and gave me an I-Told-You-So-Look. Out loud he snorted and murmured. "Why don't you just get him a professional tour guide, _nonna_?"

"Taeyeon." His grandmother scowled at him. "That's rude _, figlio_. We're known for being hospitable."

"I'm sure Tiffany will help you with your dilemma, _nonna_."

 _What are you doing? You should help me here_. I glared at him pointedly. But the devil merely cocked his eyebrow at my direction.

"Tiffany?" _Nonna_ inquired hopefully. She glanced briefly at her grandson with an evil smile. When she realized that I am looking at her, she quickly vanished the smile and adapt an innocent look. "Will you help me?"

I forced a smile as I look at the matriarch of the Kim dynasty. "Of course _, nonna_."

"Great!" Kim Hani beamed with such deviltry in her pretty eyes that I think I didn't like. I felt like I'm a puppet dancing with her strings. "Lee Cheol Woo will pick you up in your place, Friday 11 am is that fine with you, Tiffany?"

 _Oh, the date had already been set, has it?_ I smile bravely for what lies ahead to me on Friday morning. "Sounds like a plan."

"You should look at your best on Friday, Tiffany." Taeyeon said sipping his tea casually yet his eyes were dark and dangerous. "We don't want Cheol Woo to get disappointed."


	16. The Preparation

Kim Taeyeon's POV

" _Nonna_ wants to give this to you." I dropped the paper bag on the mahogany table of ice queen.

"Two things _, Signore_." The pretty young widow said and frowned at the paper bag. "First, you can't just barge in my office unannounced. What if I am in the middle of an important meeting with my other client? Secondly, what's inside the bag?"

"Your secretary told me you are available." I sat at the edge of her table crowding her space. "I believe she bought you dress for your _date_ on Friday."

She shook her head. "I cannot accept that. Besides, let me point it out to you _, Signore_. It's not a date. It's a tour in the city."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, Tiffany."

"Why are you so cold to me?" The pretty widow asked. "You should have helped me with your grandmother yesterday."

"Why should I?" I tilled an eyebrow to her direction. I must admit I'm still smarting to her disappearing act last week. "She believed that a young woman like you should have a love life."

She laughed wholeheartedly. Her laughed were like soft music to my ears. Genuine, unlike the laughed of the other woman I've met. "That's quite funny, Taeyeon." She said cheerfully. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. About your potential bride, I have a new lists."

"Not now." I cut her off easily. "I'm quite busy. I just drop by to give _nonna's_ gift to you. I only played the part of the delivery boy."

"You sound like bitter, Taeyeon."

I laughed at her and started to move closer when I came face to face her. I smiled privately when she shrinks back to her leather chair. Good, let her became aware with my presence. "Why would I be bitter, love?"

She blushed furiously. Funny, sometimes she looks like a teenager not the formidable woman she built for herself. "You are thinking ahead of yourself, _Signore._ I will just play the tour guide to this Cheol Woo."

"That's good to hear, then." I moved even closer to her until our lips were only inch apart. "Because one wrong move from that bastard…" I touched her silky hair. "If he touch you even a single strand of hair from your pretty head I will make sure he will never see the sunrise again."

"Taeyeon…"

"Fair warning won't you say?" I gave her a peck on lips as I stood and walked towards the door. "Goodbye for now, Tiffany dearest."

I winked at the dumbstruck woman looking at me before I walked out her office.

Kim Heechul's POV

"What is that I heard that you paired Tiffany to the young Lee Cheol Woo." I asked my wife as soon as I reached the library.

"Good afternoon too, my dear." Hani greeted me calmly, her eyes were still fixed on the fashion magazine she'd been reading. "How's your meeting?"

"Answer me, Hani." I moved towards her and glared at her direction. "I thought you like young lady to be Taeyeon's wife? What with this ridiculous notion you have?"

"Exactly."

"Then why — "

My wife finally managed to drag her eyes off the magazine and smile serenely. "I thought of a good plan to push Taeyeon to Tiffany, dear."

I still couldn't follow this plan of hers will push Taeyeon and Tiffany together. Maybe my cunning wife failed this time. I know my son will never fall easily on any trap. He had managed dodged everything I laid upon him until now.

"Don't you have faith in me, Hubby?" my wife arched an eyebrow in my direction. Clearly, she already set her plan into motion. She's very sure that her plan will never fail.

I kept my mouth closed from hanging from her brass announcement. I hate to see her plan thwart in a blink of an eye.

"You don't have, don't you, dear?" my Hani guessed straight away.

I cleared my throat. "It's not like that— "

"Then why don't we have a little wager, my love?" my wife challenge. "Let's see if our Taeyeon isn't yet dancing with my tune."

My eyes narrowed. She's damn sure about her plan pushing our womanizing grandson to the lovely Tiffany Horvejkul will work. Looking at her now, she's serenely siting on the settee like we were just discussing the weather instead of our grandson's future.

"Are you okay for a little game, amore?" the _Signora_ asked with sparks on her lovely eyes. Oh, how I love this woman.

"What will be the price of the winner, my darling?" I asked my wife with a grinned in my face. I loved having bet with her always.

She pretend to think for a moment. Her lovely face broke into a smile that never failed to set my heart into gallop. "You win if Tiffany and Cheol Woo's date go according to plan. But I will win if some disturbance will occurs."

 _She's, as if, expecting some fiasco that will arise on Friday._ I thought silently while studying her face,

"If I win, you will not forbid me to drink my favourite whiskey and cigar for a whole month." I raised eyebrow, challenging her.

"Fine." My wife answered gladly, her eyes twinkle with delight. "But if I win, my dear. You will have to buy me a new set of jewellery."

"Very well." I permitted myself to smile a little. This is going to be fun. I couldn't wait until Friday. "I accept you bet, darling."

"I better look for the design I want for my new jewels." My wife muttered to herself.

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I looked at myself in front of the mirror for the tenth time now. It was Friday the day that I need to tour the guy whose name is Cheol Woo.

I think I look pretty at the dress given by _Signora_ Kim. It was cream coloured couture. Dress was perfect to my figure as if it was made only for me. I paired it _Christian Louboutin_ pink salmon pumps.

Thanks to Taeyeon who dropped this pretty dress in my office last Monday morning from his grandmother. I haven't seen him since then.

I scowled at my reflection.

It's not that I missed him, right?

I don't have to think him now.

He's not missing me… like I did.

 _Stop thinking about him, Tiffany._ I said to my reflection in the mirror. I am almost ready. Then, my mobile phone rang, I smiled when I saw the name of Kim Hani at the screen.

" _Nonna._ " I greeted as I look for the perfect earrings to go with my outfit.

"Hello, dear." The elegant voice sounded on the other line. "I just called you to tell you that Cheol Woo just told me that he's on his way to your place."

"I'm almost ready, _nonna_." I told her picking up the simple yet elegant earring from their nest. "By the way, I want to thank you for the dress. I love it very much."

 _"Dress? What dress?"_

I frowned. "The couture dress that you asked Taeyeon to deliver to my office."

"I didn't send Taeyeon— oh that?" _Nonna_ sounded awkward on the other line. "It's nothing, dear. As much as I want to chat with you I need to do something, Tiffany."

"That's okay." I told her with a smile. "Bye, _nonna._ Thanks for calling."

"Have fun, dear." The matriarch said cheerfully before disconnecting the call.

 _I'll try_ , I said silently placing my mobile phone inside my bag. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Oh, it must be Cheol Woo.

I opened the door with a pleasant smile on my face. "Hello, come in. I just need to get my bag— "

I stopped dead in my place as the words stuck in my throat. All I could do was gaped at the man openly. His dark eyes raked over my body appreciatively.

"W-what are you—" I started.

"So beautiful." He said slowly, mentally undressing me. His eyes held hellfire in their depth. "Too bad. He will not meet you because you are coming with me."

Without any warning he swung me to his broad shoulder like a stack of potatoes again in a familiar nightmare I have.


	17. The Abduction

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"Taeyeon! _Per favoure_ … Taeyeon. Put me down."

I ignored the woman in my arms as I walked towards the lobby where my car was waiting. I disregarded the curious being thrown in our direction by the people inside the lobby. We played this stunt not so long ago. I am used to it.

"Taeyeon…" Tiffany almost begged. "Put me down. Do not embarrass ourselves like this."

I deposited her in the passenger seat of my Bugatti. She glared at me with such hate. Oh, how beautiful she was when she's maddeningly angry with me.

"You are certified a crazy person." She informed me, opening the door. "Cheol Woo on his way here. I need to give him a tour around the city. I promised your grandmother."

I placed both of my hands in the car's door to prevent her from going out. I grinned at her lovely face. I want to kiss her senseless this broad day light. "Cheol Woo can tour himself around the city without your help, darling."

"Taeyeon." Tiffany warned, her eyes snapped with fire.

"That has no effect on me, love." I told her playfully as I went around to the driver's seat. "I am abducting you."

"Are you out of your mind?" the ice queen asked disbelievingly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I pulled out my sunglasses and wore it to conceal my eyes from the sun. "Ah, my straight-lace teacher finally swore out loud."

"Taeyeon…" Tiffany warned again as we joined in the traffic of Rome. "Stop this car now. What will your _nonna_ say if she heard this stunt you pulled in again?"

"Ah, yes. _Nonna_." I pulled out my mobile phone and dialled my grandmother's number. A few rings later y sly grandmother sounded on the other line. " _Nonna_ , it's me Taeyeon." I looked briefly at the woman in my side was glaring me insolently. "I just want to tell you that Tiffany wouldn't be able to tour Cheol Woo in the city. Why? Because she—ah, she has diarrhea."

I placed back my mobile phone inside my pocket when I felt a sudden pain in my arms. "Diarrhea?" she asked indecorously punching my arms repeatedly. For a petite woman like her has a strong punch. "I don't have diarrhea, you moron."

"Stop it, woman." I said, defending myself from the onslaughts. _Dio_ , such a wild cat. "Do you want us to have a freak accident on the road?"

"Why did you lie to your grandmother?" Tiffany asked when she stopped hitting me.

"And where the heck are we going?"

I shrugged as I fixed my eyes again on the road. "You'll love it there, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that." She said vehemently, her eyes filled with fury.

I frowned at her briefly. "You don't want 'sweetheart'? What do you like? Perhaps, 'darling' suit you better?"

I heard her visibly took a deep breath. "Taeyeon…"

"Yes, darling?" I raised an eyebrow to her direction. I held back my laughed when I saw her direction. Annoying Tiffany Horvejkul was really my favourite past time.

"I'm starting to have migraine just talking to you." The pretty widow muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, I know how to remove your headache."

"How?" her eyebrow snapped together.

I smirked at her direction, my eyes stayed for a while on her kissable lips. "One torrid kiss from me, darling."

Tiffany shook her head and sigh. "You are crazy."

"Don't you want to try?"

"No, thank you."

I laughed heartily. Having rows with her gave me such happiness that I can only feel with her company— not with any other woman I've ever met before. "Spoilsports."

"You were just trying to corrupt me."

I look at her, grinning. "Is it working?"

"No."

"We'll see…" I said mysteriously, nearing our destination.

"What the—" she started when she saw I parked my Bugatti at the tarmac of a private airport where my plane was waiting.

"Do you like my surprise?" I inquired cheerfully sliding out of the driver's seat.

"Where do you think we are going?" she glared at me frostily, slowly unclasping her seatbelt. "I am not coming anywhere with you."

"Oh, you will." I plucked her out her seat and clamped her wrist firmly in case she runs off. "I'm here to collect my due. You owe me a dinner date remember? I paid for a million Euros for that date and that's quite expensive, darling."

She glowered in my direction to release her hand from my gripped. "I've already paid you ire than that dinner, _remember_?"

"Ah, yes. I remember." I said. I keep in my mind that night clearly as I started to pull her at the private aircraft. "I believe what we did that night of the gala was for the _dessert_ after our dinner dat."

Tiffany shook her head in resignation. "You are incorrigible."

"Oh, cheer up." I cajoled when we started to ascend at the metal stairs. I am still holding her wrist tightly. "You'll love where we are going, darling."

"You do realize that I didn't bring anything?" she asked once we are inside of my plane. Finally, my abduction was nearly complete. Now I can breathe a little.

"Don't worry." I told her arrogantly in a way that I knew she hated so much. "All you need in this vacation is only me, Tiffany."

"About the reason you told your grandmother…" Tiffany started. "…take it back. That mortifying."

"If you behave and act nice at this trip to me." I said, clasping my seatbelt tightly as the plane started to move. "I'll consider it."

"I promise to behave." She promised in her most serene voice. "Even if, the only thing I want to do to you is kill you this instant."

I couldn't help but to laughed. This is going to be fun vacation. We will not go home until that vermin Lee Cheol Woo is safely backed at the States. "So promising, Tiffany dearest."

...

Kim Heechul's POV

It was now Friday and the atmosphere at the library of my vineyard was thick. My wife was casually reading magazine with newest jewellery design in the market while I—for the past days kept looking at the whiskey at the cabinet not far from my table and kept smiling my favourite cigar.

 _Am I going to win this thing?_ I am not really sure. But either way I am going to be a winner. I may not have drunk my favourite whiskey and have my cigar for a whole month I might acquire a new member of my dynasty.

My wife's mobile phone sounded in the entire room. It was the young Cheol Woo. I hide my smug smile when my wife told me that he's on his way to pick up the lovely Tiffany. I might win this wager after all.

 _Whiskey you are mine now._

I now leisurely opened the newspaper and started to relax when her mobile phone rang again. It was Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon…" I could hear the laughter in her voice as if she expecting her call all day.

"Why did you call, _figlio_? Oh, really?" I could feel she's preventing her chuckle to come out in case Taeyeon heard it. "That's sad news. I hope she's going to be fine soon. I will just call Cheol Woo to cancel their meeting."

 _What the…_ I placed down the broadsheet I've been reading and stared at my wife. "You owe me a new set of jewellery, _Signore_ Kim. That's just your grandson who called. He told me that Tiffany was not feeling well."

 _Oh, dear boy, you are really fallen from your nonna's trap. I somehow feel pity for you, boy._

"How did you know that Tiffany was not feeling well?"

"Simple." My wife declared confidently. "They're together right now."

"How did you know?"

The cunning Kim Hani just shrugged her shoulders. "I just did."

"Scary."

"What do you think of a five hundred guest in attendance?"

I gaped at her openly. Whoa, she's over advance of their wedding. "Aren't you…"

"No?" she thought for a moment. "I guess let's make it a thousand then, for the whole Italy will to see. We'll make the wedding reception here in the vineyard."

"They aren't dating yet, amore."

"Oh, they will soon. I will make sure of it. Anyways." My wife said cheerfully, standing from the sofa. "I won't the bet and I'd better get dress and but new jewellery in town. You are coming with me."

As she exit at the library blissfully happy, humming a wedding march as went to our bedroom to change clothes for our impromptu visit in town.

When I felt alone at the library I thought if I better call my personal tailor to ask him to create a new tuxedo for me?


	18. The Vacation

Tiffany Hwang's POV

The last thing I expected when I woke up earlier this morning was to find myself abducted then carted to unknown destination. And the unknown destination turns out to be in the island of Sardinia.

I know that Kim Taeyeon is a crazy man but not this crazy. These past few weeks proved that I didn't know him that well. His antics leave an average man astonished.

"Yours?" I asked as soon as the car fetched us in the airport pulled in at the magnificent seaside mansion.

He smiled devilishly in my direction. He was sitting far too closed for my comfort inside the car's backseat. "As much as I want to take the credit, my darling, I can't. This beautiful mansion belongs to my good friend, the Greek billionaire, Kwon Yuri."

I have heard of that man. He's well known ruthless shipping magnet in New York and gloried as perfect lover by women like this man beside me. I guess I am not surprised that they were good friends.

"Stop judging us." Taeyeon growled beside me.

"I am not judging you." I turned to meet this scowling face. I should be mad at him for abducting me yet I felt no longer anger toward him.

"You, you are." He contracted, opening his door. "You were probably thinking we share love for women."

"I didn't say that." I hide my smile as I also did out of the car.

"But you were still thinking about it."

I shrugged and didn't answer him. I am quite busy admiring the architectural design of the mansion where we probably staying today. "Beautiful house."

"Come." Taeyeon invited, extending his hand to my direction. "Let me tour you inside the house."

I didn't hesitate to take the offered hand and walked hand in hand to him through the foyer. If the outside of the house was magnificent enough once you were inside the house interior will left you breathless.

"Kwon Yuri spared nothing in building this house." I commented glancing the priceless art works that hang in the wall.

"He likes to show off his family's wealth by building houses like this around the world."

I nodded smiling at the thought. "I gather that much."

"Enough of that bastard, he had a grand time of interrogating before he lend his place to me." Taeyeon said, looking at his signature wristwatch. "Come, we're past time for having lunch. Let's invade the town."

"Now?" I inquired hesitantly. "Can't we just have lunch here?"

"Not a bad idea, darling." He suddenly smiled wolfishly. "Then, we will have the dessert upstairs."

 _Not a good idea for me._ The charming man awhile ago was instantly replaced by this devil. "You know what I think it's better for us to hit the town for lunch."

"That's what I thought." He grinned at me, placing a light kiss in my lips he run to the stairs. "Fifteen minutes, I'll just take a shower." He threw a backward glance. "Do you want to join me?"

"No. thanks."

Taeyeon threw a heart melting smirked before vanishing in the second floor.

Half an hour we were seated at the best table inside the posh restaurant in Sardinia. We also gave waiter our order and bought an expensive bottle of Kim wine. Taeyeon said ironically that he need to pay much for a Kim wine when he could have just got at the cellar in the vineyard….

"What's with the frown about?"

I glanced at Taeyeon who was looking at me intently. "Oh, nothing. I just feel like…"

 _"Kim!"_

I was interrupted by the booming voice of a man who approached our table. He has a blonde woman in his arms. I think she's probably half of his age. She wore a show stopping dress that could be considered as immoral in certain part of the world.

"Hi, Taeyeon." The blonde woman purred sexily.

 _What the…_ I slowly look at him. He's also obviously stun by the unexpected encounter. From the looked in his face he knew this woman… intimately? Was she a previous mistress of him? An unexpected jealously filled my heart- wait, why would I be jealous? As far as I am concern I don't care about them.

"Voronov." Taeyeon acknowledge the Russian man and reluctantly did the same with the woman. "Annatasia."

I knew it, she's a previous mistress.

"Aren't you introduced us with the _new woman_ with you?" Annatasia purred again, eyeing Taeyeon with such seduction in her eyes. Is that the subtle way of saying that I might be the new flavour of the month? I glared ta Kim Taeyeon.

"Mikhail. Annatasia." He cleared his throat, ignoring my glare. "This is Tiffany Hwang. My fiancée."

The three of us stared at him in stunned silence. What did he say? _Fiancée_? Who is his fiancée again? The blonde woman threw an acid glare in my direction which I just pay no heed.

"Bravo!" the Russian businessman laughed. "I am so happy for you, Kim. And what a lovely lady you have."

"Thanks." Taeyeon smiling affectionately in my direction. He's on hell of a good actor. But he will not get away with this latest stunt of his.

"You know what," the Russian said, "why don't you and your betrothed come to my party tonight in my yacht. I am sure you will enjoy it."

"Why not." Taeyeon replied, before I could protests.

"We will leave you in peace now, Kim. Enjoy your lunch." The man said with a smile before taking their table inside the restaurant.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked him crossly as soon as we were left alone at our table.

"Here comes our food." He said, completely ignoring my question.

"I am not coming with you!" I informed him as soon as we arrived at the seaside mansion of the Greek billionaire, Kwon Yuri.

"Oh, you will." Taeyeon answered dryly. "I've already promised Mikhail Voronov we will come to his dinner party tonight."

"Your problem not mine." I said hotly. "Besides, I don't want to get tangled with your nasty situation."

"My _nasty situation_?" he repeated with a frowned on his handsome face. "What is that?"

I glared at him vehemently. "I knew that you and that anorexic woman in that Russian ma had a past. She's one of your long lists of previous mistresses, _Signore_."

Taayeon snorted and shook his head in resignation. "That's long time ago. Moreover, she's just thin because she's a model, darling."

Having suspected that they had relationships before was one thing but it was entirely different matter when he admitted it openly. For some reason his affirmation shot a dagger straight to my heart. It's so painful that I think I want to do something violent.

"I don't want to be hindrance when you rekindle your relationship with that anorexic woman."

He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "I don't want to rekindle any relationship with her." He said in irritation but then he smiled dashingly. "Why, my Tiffany? You sound jealous."

"I don't care if you jump in bed with her!"

"You sound like a jealous wife, darling." He accused with a maddening smirked on his sinfully handsome face. "For a prim and proper woman like you, you're heartbreakingly beautiful when you get jealous over the gold-digger."

"You wish!" I started climb at the stairs when he stopped my tracks.

"Wait." He said, looking straight into my eyes. "I don't have the habit of picking up what I discarded before. Also, she has a new rich man to shower her with clothes and jewellery."

 _That's not what I saw in her eyes awhile ago,_ I thought silently. _She still want you._

"I don't care." I said inertly.

"You will come with me." He announced with every inch of arrogance I hated. He fished out a clack card from his wallet and gave it to me. "As much as I like to come with you and buy you a dress for tonight, I need to take some call there is an emergency at the Kim Industries. Take the driver with you. I don't want you to wander in town alone."

It was on the tip of my tongue to refuse the credit but I remembered I don't have anything from me beside what I wore now. I don't have any cash in my pocket. As much as I want to shove that credit card to his throat, I can't. I don't want to come to the party with this dress I wore since this morning.

So I snatched the black card in his hand stride out of the house. The ever efficient chauffer was waiting at the car.

"We're going to town." I told the driver as I slid at the cool interior of the car. I will teach Kim Taeyeon a lesson that he can't just rile me whenever he wants. No one irritate Tiffany Hwang and get away from it.

Once the car pulled at the sidewalk I stared at the long lane of designer shops. I scanned for my favourite fashion house and walk inside.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" the efficient saleslady smiled at my direction as she approached.

"I need a dress." I answered, trying to calm my anger. My eyes already scanned the racks of a beautiful gowns. "I need a dress that will make a man drool over me at twenty feet."

The capable saleslady smiled knowingly. "I think we have what you need, ma'am."


	19. The Dinner Party

Kim Taeyeon's POV

I am patiently waiting for Tiffany in the receiving area of the mansion owned by Kwon Yuri. I glanced at my wristwatch. We only have ten minutes or else we're going to be late. I haven't seen her since I gave her my credit card after our disastrous lunch in town.

"I'm ready."

"About time—" I looked at the grand staircase where Tiffany slowly descending, my eyes narrowed like glacier ice. "—what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

"Dinner dress." The maddening woman answered dryly, her eyes sparked with defiance in their depth. "You told me to find a gown so we can go dinner party thrown by the wealthy Russian businessman."

"But that damn thing is immoral." I practically shouted. She was the most aggravating woman I ever meet. I am starting to have headache.

"Immoral?" she laughed humourless as she now stood in front of me. "I assure you, _Signore_. This dress is tamer compared to the dress your ex-mistress wore over lunch."

 _Damn right it is_. I thought furiously. She bought a cobalt long dress that show more skin than I like. The dress shows each side of her waist that accentuated her sexy figure and her shapely legs. It also studded with sequins at the centre that draw attention to her cleavage. But the more damaging part of the dress was the back. _Dio!_ It was bare down to the deep of her spin. You could see that she isn't wearing a bra. What madness had possessed Tiffany to wear this evil dress?

She presented me my credit card with a cat smile on her beautiful face. "I have fun in shopping awhile ago. Thank you."

"Change." I said abruptly.

"Pardon?"

"I said…" I took a deep breathe, soothing my anger. If I didn't tamed my fury some veins in my head will explode. "…change your vile dress. I don't like it."

"You don't?" Tiffany asked innocently that I almost believed. She made a slow twirl to give me good vies of her bare back, her rear mold perfectly at the fabric. My hands itched to touch it. "But saleslady said it's perfect for me."

"The saleslady will say everything to sell." I reasoned out, glaring at her. "Do you even wear underwear underneath?"

She smile provocatively. "Yes. A thong."

Heat flared inside me. I could almost imagine it. Is it a silk or lace? "Change…" I repeated my command earlier removing the erotic image from my thought.

"I can't." her eyes twinkled with laughter. "We're almost late. Besides, this is the only dress I bought— apart from this pouch, a couple of underwear, few clothes, sandals, heels, ladies bag and sunglasses."

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. "You bought an entire yet you only bought one disturbing dress?"

"I thought you will like it." She frowned, looking at her corrupt dress. "I knew that women you usually associated with wore dress like this."

"You are different." I said irritably. I am debating if I will cancel our trip tonight. I officially had headache thanks to her.

"Why?" she had the gut of asking. If I didn't know better I will thinks she toying me.

"When it comes to you…" I eyed her sexy figure. "…everything should be covered from shoulder to your knees."

"That's old-fashioned." Tiffany raised eyebrows upward. "I don't know you are conservative, Taeyeon."

I looked away from her sharp eyes. "I'm not."

"Whatever you say." She muttered mischievously. "Are wo going to argue more or get going? We're almost late."

I took a deep breathe. Praying to Almighty that He will give me strength from preventing myself from killing every man who will look at this woman at the party. "Move an inch from my side tonight you will find yourself thrown in the water."

The maddening woman merely grinned at my direction.

 _You can survive tonight_ , I told myself confidently. I certainly hope so.

I realized as soon as we boarded at the yacht that I am too optimistic on our way here. The moment we stopped at the deck all male eyes fixed on Tiffany. I want to do something vicious. I never felt the urged to kill every male species before but I am sure as hell I want to try it tonight.

Like the guy near the railing of the yacht if he didn't avert his gazed to Tiffany's cleavage, I will throw his worthless life to the sea so sharks can devour him.

This is all Tiffany's fault. She reduced me to be murderous tonight. If she didn't bought this wicked dress I will not have this dilemma. I tightened my gripped to her bare waist. I will never release her even an inch tonight.

I sighed silently. I am a modern man as modern as any Italian men would claim. Before I don't care what my mistresses would wear during parties like this even if they already half-naked but tonight Tiffany Horvejkul forced me to revaluate myself. It seems that I am not modern man as I like to think.

I glanced at the woman in my arms. I am again sorely tempted to offer my dinner jacket to her but then again, she will just accuse me of being possessive to her. I just don't want every male inside this yacht mentally undressing her.

I am not possessive man.

"Aren't you enjoying the party?" she dragged me out of my dark thoughts. "You look like a man in pain."

"I am in pain." I admitted, glaring at her. This is her fault, I am now starting feel fire in my groin.

"Here." She said wickedly, picking two glass fluke of champagne to the passing waiter. "You just need a drink."

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, taking her offered glass. I am not really comfortable with her outfit. Once we got home I will burn this dress.

"I'm fine." Tiffany answered, her eyes glittered with rebelliousness. She's enjoying this thing more than she should. I will make her pay for this once we arrived at the mansion. "The atmosphere here at the deck is warm."

"Kim." Our host greeted with Anatasia on her arms. "I am so glad you came."

I frowned while I acknowledge them. Looking at Anatasia now she wore show-stopping red dress that revealed much cleavage and the cut at the centre deep down to her navel. Her breast practically want to pop-out. She's practically wanted to entire guy in this party. Tiffany dress look tamer compared to her.

When we were together she always wore dress like this to tempt me. But I never felt jealous when other men look at her. I smugly believed that it was my privilege to bed any woman I wanted. So, why now Tiffany Horvejkul wore a revealing outfit I want to do something violent to every guy who will look at her?

"Thank you for inviting us, sir." Tiffany filled the silence.

It seems that the Russian man hadn't expected that Tiffany will talk to him first hand. He might think that she's one of those thickhead beauties like the woman in his arms.

"Of course." Mikhail Voronov said after awhile, he picked up Tiffany's hand and kissed it. His damned eyes stay at Tiffany's cleavage longer than necessary. "Beautiful lady."

I am sorely tempted to slug this bastard but Tiffany clamped the back of my dinner jacket tightly giving me a warning.

"Hello, Taeyeon." Anatasia said in low voice, her eyes glowed with seduction.

Looking at her now, I wonder what had I ever saw in her when I made her my mistress for two months. Thank God, I discarded her quickly. She's one of those gold-digger that hopped to rich man one after another.

If she thought that I will ask her to be my mistress again she's deluding herself. I have enough with the likes of her in my lifetimes.

A dreamy song played on the background. "Dance with me, Taeyeon." Anatasia invited sexily.

"Good idea." I said smiling at her direction, she beams back. "Let's dance." I looked down at Tiffany. "Come, darling. I want a dance from my _fiancée._ "

The look on Anatasia's face was priceless. Suddenly I want to laugh as I drew the widow in my arms for a dance.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany hissed, when we joined the other guest for a dance. I wickedly drew as closer as possible to my body. My hips to her pelvic, my chest to her soft breasts our lips where only inch apart. I could feel the heat of her body.

"Dancing." I replied silkily, trapping her to my body when tried to give distance to us. I placed my hand into her bare spine. "What did I told you moving an inch to my side?"

"You are ridiculous." Her eyes snapped with fire. "You are giving these people something to talk about."

I gave her most my charming smile. "Not a bad idea." I whispered softly. "Let's give them some decadent scene that they will gossip about."

I crushed my mouth to her sweet lips and kissed her hard and deeply in the middle of the dance floor.

 _She is mine_. I thought silently while kissing her senseless. Wordlessly telling this crowd about my stake claim to this woman. _I will not let anyone have her_.


	20. The Allies

Tiffany Hwang's POV

For the second I woke up in the arms of Kim Taeyeon. _What I have done?_ I asked myself silently pulling the cover to my chest. I glanced at the sleeping man beside me.

 _You just tumble in bed with him again, answered by a sly voice inside my head. After you got home from the party you didn't protest when he scooped you to his arms and laid you to his massive bed._

I blushed furiously. So okay I didn't want to revisit what happened last night. Carefully slipping off the bed I intend to get out of here before Taeyeon wake up.

I nearly escaped the bed when I heard his sexy sleepy voiced. "You do have the habit of slipping off my bed during early morning, aren't you?

I closed my eyes as I slowly faced him. He was breathtakingly handsome with his five o'clock shadowed jaw. He looked dangerous devil. "It's already morning, Taeyeon. We need to get up."

"The least you could do wait for me to wake up, darling." She stretched languorously in the bed. I averted my gaze when the sheets slide off his waist. "You wounded my ego." He said. "I feel so thoroughly used by you last night. After you violated my body you just slipped off like nothing happened."

I shook my head in resignation. "You are impossible. I didn't violate you last night. You were the one who— "

"What, darling?" Taeyeon grinned sleepy. "What did I do to you last night?"

"Nothing!" I ignored his gloating. I snatched y dress that discarded on the floor. "I don't want to talk about it." I fought back the pink stains that wanted to space in my cheeks. I wore my dress rapidly as I exit to the door.

"Tiffany." I heard him called after me. "Come back here. I need something to start my day."

 _He is crazy._ I muttered to myself, praying that no housekeeper will collide at me in the hallways. I don't want them to see that I just been in Kim Taeyeon's bed.

Thankfully, I finally arrived at my own room. I rushed to the bathroom and stare at my reflection in mirror. I almost didn't recognize the woman who stared back at me. My hair was rumpled it needs a good brushing. I unconsciously touched my lips they were swollen from Taeyeon's kissed last night.

But the most alarming were the eyes, they looked vulnerable yet they sparked with passion?

I shook my head. I must be thinking too much. I removed my dress and hit the shower I savour the feeling of the water that slide in my body. Maybe after breakfast we can finally go back to Rome. I have tons of work left in my office. In addition, I need to ask forgiveness to Kim Hani for stood-up her visitor, Lee Cheol Woo.

Once I finished my shower I went around the huge mansion to find the teracce overlooking the azure ocean filled with bountiful breakfast.

"Morning, beautiful." Taeyeon breathed behind me, I nearly jumped when I felt his lips graze my neck.

"What are you doing?" I hissed looking around if some housekeeper were around.

"Can't I kiss my woman a good morning?" he asked as he stood to the terrace to start his breakfast. "Come. Let's have a breakfast, darling."

" _Your woman?_ " I asked with a frown as I near the table. "Who is your woman, sir?"

"You."

"Since when?" I inquired, fixing my gaze of his Roman face.

"Since the night of the auction." He said simply, pulling out a chair for me. "Sit."

I reluctantly slide in the offered chair. But I glared at him when he sat across to me. "Let me clear this to you, Taeyeon. I am not someone's— "

"Do you like fresh fruits?" Taeyeon offered sweetly, as usual completely ignoring my lecture. He placed a healthy amount of variety fruits in my plate.

"Taeyeon…"

He grinned at me. "Yes, my Tiffany?"

I sighed. This man was really impossible. Sometimes when I argue with him I just want to smack my head in the wall with his snarky comebacks. "Why are you only wearing your pyjama pants? Why are you walking around bare-chested?"

He leisurely sat back in his chair and shrugged. "I am completely at ease with my body."

"What about the maids around?"

Taeyeon grinned rakishly that never failed set my heart to jolt. "They can only stare because you own this beautiful body, my darling. You have the right whatever you want to do with me."

I nearly spilled out my coffee. "Taeyeon!"

"What?" the devil asked innocently yet his eyes glowed like mercury. "It's true. Eat. We have a trip in town. We will buy new _clothes_. I don't trust your taste with clothing."

I stopped drinking my coffee halfway. "Aren't we going back to Rome?"

"No." he answered swiftly, his eyes were unreadable. "I decide to extend our vacation."

"How long?"

He shrugged, rubbing his unshaved jaw. "A week, maybe."

My eyebrows snapped together as I searched answer from his face. "What about your work?"

"I am the CEO. I can take a break whenever I want." He declared without an ounce of remorse in his voice.

"I'll just take a shower." He stood up from his chair. "Care to join me in the shower and have a quickie?"

My eyes widened at his audacious invitation. He was the only man I knew that will ask a woman boldly for a _quickie_ in the shower. The man has way with his words. Suddenly, I want to laugh. "No, thank you."

"That might enjoyable." He said wistfully. "Maybe another time. We have so much to do today."

One hour later, Kim Taeyeon sat in the sofa of the private showroom of a well-known brand of clothing and I was paraded in front of him with variety of outfits I wore for his inspection.

Jessica Choi's POV

I looked at my peacefully sleeping when a light knock sounded in the nursery.

"Pardon, Your Excellency." The maid whispered softly. "You have a visitor. She said she was Kim Hani. Kim Taeyeon's grandmother."

 _Taeyeon's grandmother is here? What does she wants from me?_ I asked myself silently. Thought this surprise visit, I have to admit it made me curious.

Placing light kissed on each forehead on my twins I tiptoes from the nursery to meet Taeyeon's grandma.

"Your Excellency." The elegant old lady greeted in perfect English as soon she saw me approaching. "My name is Hani. Taeyeon's _nonna_."

"Please call me Jessica, ma'am." I smiled warmly at the woman. "Have a sit."

"Thank you, Jessica." She smiled back sitting at the settee across to me. "I'm glad that you can meet me with my impromptu visit."

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" I asked when the maid finished placing tea in the coffee table.

"I need cohorts." Kim Hani said without preamble.

 _"Cohorts?"_ I echoed. I couldn't help but to raise my eyebrows at the announcement. Now I knew where Taeyeon get his boldness. I poured our tea cup some hot tea. "You think I fit the criteria, ma'am?"

"Si." She answered. I think I liked the spark in her eyes. Deviousness was visible in their profound. "You see, I have this plan of mine to have mu suborn grandson to be wedded before the years end."

I couldn't help but to smile at the thought. Taeyeon's grandmother playing matchmaker on him. I wonder if he knew anything about it. But, again if he has any idea I'm sure he will tell Sooyoung about it and Sooyoung will tell me. Thoughtfully, I asked. "Do you want me to look potential bride?"

"Actually," Kim Hani picked up her tea cup and sipped it serenely. "I already found the bride."

"Oh, really?" I said making sure she didn't suspected that I am too eager to find out about Taeyeon's prospective bride. "Who's the bride?"

"Tiffany Horvejkul."

I nearly spurted the hot tea I've been drinking. "Forgive me." I apologized, wiping my mouth. "I think I misheard you, ma'am."

Cunning flashed in the elderly woman eyes. "Oh, you heard it right, Jessica. The young widow is my choice of bride for my grandson."

"Do they even like each other?" I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow to her confidence. She's one heck of a woman.

Hani nodded with a private smile. "I can see it. The chemistry that sizzled between the, Jessica."

Now that she said about it. I also can see that there were more of them than meets the eyes. It seems that beneath their bickering there were more of it. Like the time at the charity auction. Taeyeon bid one million Euros for Tiffany. The money racketed sky high due of his donation. But the highlight was their grand exit. It seems that after my abduction over a year ago they appear to be closer than ever.

Thinking about it now, I am sorely tempted to create another charity auction and sell Tiffany again.

"Are you going to help me?" Taeyeon's grandmother asked, dragging me out of my reverie.

"Of course." I couldn't help but to grinned at this woman. I think I like her slyness. "I will help you with those hardhead people."

Hani grinned evilly. "I knew you can help me, duchess. I am hoping that your husband will be able to help us to our work."

It was my turned to sile evilly. " _Signora,_ it was a common knowledge here in Italy that the duke was dancing in my tune."

"Great!" Kim Hani beamed smile at me. This is going be fun.

"When it comes to deviousness you can count on me, ma'am."

She raised her cup up. "To Teayeon and Tiffany's happy life together."

"To their happy life together." I echoed raising my tea cup in return.


	21. The Guest

Kim Hani's POV

Saturday morning, I am enjoying my coffee at the gazebo at the side of the mansion in my husband's vineyard. _What a pleasant Saturday_ , I reflected silently. Taeyeon and Tiffany were now missing for a whole week. I am not alarm for all I know they were together this whole week busy making babies for me and Heechul.

"What's with the scary grinned for?" my husband asked as he approached me. "That kind of smile makes men frightened with women."

"Oh, don't mind me." I answered thoughtfully. "I am just enjoying the weather."

"And that's more fearsome." Heechul said placing a light kissed at the top of my head before taking a seat in the iron chair beside me.

"It's been a week since Taeyeon and Tiffany took a vacation."

"They did?" he seemed bewilder at the news. "How did you know that?"

I sipped my coffee leisurely. "I just did. But I am sure they will be back any day now."

The look at my husband almost fifty years threw in my direction was quite funny. Sometimes, I felt like he's scared about my cunning plan for our dear grandchild. But a woman needs to work if she want great-grandchildren to fret.

I am guessing that this impromptu vacation they took had something to do with the fact that Lee Cheol Woo was in town and my dear grandson frightened at the fact Cheol Woo might claim his lady.

Today or maybe tomorrow they will finally showed up here in Rome. The poor man might thought that young Cheol Woo finally left for America as of now. But I have some news to him.

 _Wait and see, my dear Taeyeon_. I thought silently. Let see how for you react with jealousy. I am brewing something you might enjoy, boy

"Oh, don't turn around." Heechul muttered softly, casually opening the newspaper in the table. "Taeyeon and Tiffany are approaching."

I couldn't help but to smile. Great, everything works according o plan.

"Good morning, _nonna, nonno_." Taeyeon greeted as they arrived at the gazebo my gazed shot at his hand that clamp Tiffany wrist.

"Hello, dear." I said with a smile, offering my cheeks for a kiss. "I haven't seen you for a whole week. Busy with the empire?" I smiled at my future granddaughter-in-law. "Hello, Tiffany. You do have a healthy glow in your skin did you take vacation again?"

The blushed form the young woman's face was enough answer for me. They, indeed, took vacation together. But I need to play innocent grandmother here.

"Have a sit." I offered then I saw that there is only one vacant chair in the gazebo. "Oh, I will ask the maid to get another chair for you, Taeyeon."

"It's okay _, nonna_." Taeyeon surprised me by answering. "We'll be fine by this chair."

He sat in the iron chair and pulled Tiffany in his lap. My eyebrows shot upward while the young widow struggled to be free from their position.

"Keep still, darling." He muttered devilishly in the woman in his lap. "I'm sure my grandparents wouldn't mind it."

Oh, my heart danced with soaring pride. That's my grandson there. I never feel so proud of Taeyeon until this day.

"Don't mind us, dear." My Heechul reassured with a glowing pleasure in his eyes. "If it will make you better I will put Hani to my lap too."

The poor young lady only blushed furiously but settled in Taeyeon's lap. She probably thought what a crazy family we were. I looked pointedly in her still flat stomach. I hope there is now a growing life inside that womb. Given by the reputation of Taeyeon in the bedroom by the Italian tabloid I hope he's doing his duty to continue our dynasty.

I am a devoted Catholic but I wouldn't mind a baby first before the marriage. I am very modern about that kind of setup. Looking at her belly she appeared to have a healthy womb to carry as much children for Heechul and me.

"Taeyeon," my husband said, standing up from his chair. "I need to talk to you about something."

" _Now_?" our grandson inquired a little irritated. Clearly, he's enjoying his position with his wife-to-be on his lap.

Heechul nodded. "Si. But it will not take long, _mio figlio_. Meet me at the library."

Before my husband left the gazebo I threw him a warning glance. Silently telling him not to sabotage this thing or I will have his head on the platter.

"I need to talk to _nonno_ first."Taeyeon reluctantly stood from his chair. "It will not be long. Have a chat with _nonna_ here, okay?"

Tiffany nodded. I pretend to look on the other direction as Taeyeon slowly dipped his head to hers. I hide my smile. Who would have thought that he had a sweet side with other women beside to me?

I remained silently until Taeyeon was safely inside the mansion. Tiffany took the vacant chair and stared at me.

"I want to apologize that I need to cancel your plan with Cheol Woo last minute, nonna." The young widow started. "That's wasn't my intention."

I permitted myself to smile a little. _It's not your fault. My grandson took charge of the situation_. I mused silently. "That's okay, dear."

"I hope I can ask an apology to _Signore_ Cheol Woo before he left the country." She muttered softly. "But circumstance occurs."

"That's all right, dear." I hide my smile while I sipped my coffee. "Cheol Woo hasn't left yet. He extended his vacation here. In fact…"

"Excuse me, madam." The maid interrupted me with the young man behind her. "But you do have a visitor."

Oh, look if fate is smiling at you. How can an old woman like me get so lucky today?

"Cheol Woo!" I beamed as I stood in my chair. "How good of you to visit?"

...

Kim Heechul's POV

"What do you wish to talk about, _nonno_?" my impatient grandson asked irritably as soon as he entered the library.

I sat back in my chair and studied him silently. "I just want to inquire about your quest of finding yourself a bride. Is Tiffany your choice?"

It seems that Taeyeon had forgotten about our agreement already. He was the type of person that will not back out without a fight. I just want to throw more fuel to the fire my started.

He scowled and walk towards the window overlooking the women at the gazebo. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Remember the agreement we have?" I reminded him helpfully. "My birthday was not far away, Taeyeon."

"I haven't forgotten…" Taeyeon glared darkly at the window. "Who the devil is that?"

"Who?" I walked towards where he was standing and stared outside. I hide my smile when I saw the charming young man with the ladies outside. "Oh, that's Lee Cheol Woo."

My grandson threw me his darkest look. "I thought he already left the country."

 _You're too obvious, son._ I thought silently. That's why your _nonna_ had playing at the palm on her hand. "Apparently, he decided to extend his vacation."

"That cretin!" he nearly jumped at the window and beat the hell out of Cheol Woo when the young man kissed Tiffany's hand. "I will teach him a lesson."

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked when he launched on the door. "If I didn't know better ii will assure you are jealous, Taeyeon."

That had stopped him from his track. He snorted. "That's ridiculous."

Yeah, right. That's when I decided to play double agent. I will let Taeyeon know that I am on his side same with my wife. Either way, I will have the result I want. "The, come here and let's see what happened outside."

With great reluctance my grandson look like he ate of rusty nails as the young man charmed the woman he likes. His arms folded in his middle and his stance were like an army general preparing for a war.

 _You are totally fallen from your nonna's trap, boy_. I said silently glancing at him while he's busy giving dark glares to the gazebo outside.

...

Kim Taeyeon's POV

I am sitting silently in my office in my penthouse waiting for a very important phone call. I scowled. What took him so long to call? I asked myself irately. He promised me to look for the information I need.

Finally after an eternity my desk phone rang. "Tomorrow, 8 a.m. Tiffany and Cheol Woo will have sightseeing around the city."

I smiled mirthlessly. "Thank you for the information, _nonno_."

I placed back the receiver and rubbed my jaw. _Let's see what I can do tomorrow._


	22. The Bodyguard

Tiffany Hwang's POV

" _Boun giorno, Signora_."

"What the—" I stood dead in my place. Then I blinked in case I am just hallucination. My initial shocked was instantly replaced by an accusing glare at him. "What are you doing here?"

But the proper question I asked him was that. How on hell did he learn about my trip today?

"Are you surprise?" he asked sanguinely while learning casually in the hood of his black sedan. He wore an open neck crisp while shirt that he rolled up the sleeves up to his arms and pair it with dark jeans and Italian loafers. As usual, his eyes were concealed by a pair of aviator sunglasses. It's hard for me to decipher what he was thinking.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated my question, ignoring the flutter of my heart at his gorgeous sight in this morning. He seems to be he just stepped out of the runway early this morning with this casual outfir.

"To help you." Taeyeon answered nonchalantly.

"Help me?" I repeated, glancing my wristwatch. "Look, I don't have time— "

"Miss Tiffany." We both turned around to see the new comer who just slid of the taxi.

I tried to put smile in my face while Taeyeon give him darkest look. "Cheol Woo!"

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he approached me, eyeing Taeyeon guardedly.

"Oh, yes. Everything is perfectly fine." I tried to sound pleasant about the whole situation when my mind race for potential solution to my predicament.

"Who is he?" Cheol Woo asked warily glancing at the thundering beast beside us. He started to raise my hand for a kiss.

"He is—" I started.

"I am her bodyguard and personal chauffer." Taeyeon stated loud and clear. He rudely snatched my hand to his _nonna's_ guest. "I am Tae… her personal bodyguard."

All I could do was stared at him in bewilderment. _What the hell are you doing?_ My eyes snapped with his obscured one.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Cheol Woo apologized at this monstrous devil.

He nodded like aking who granted his slave freesom. Seriously, this man is unbelievable. "I believed that the _Signora_ said she will tour you around the city. Shall we start so you can get going with your _other plan_ for the rest of the day?

I stared at him in disbelief. Clearly, Kim Taeyeon didn't know how a bodyguard should act. This profession was not for him

"Shall we?" he said opening the door for Cheol Woo. Who the poor man only obliged at the military general command. " _Signora_ …"

Very well, if he wants to plan this bodyguard thing, so be it. I threw him a dark look before sliding in passenger's seat beside Cheol Woo. I nearly shrieked when Taeyeon's large hand touched my bottom briefly.

 _Damn this devil_ , I thought while fighting the blush to creep in my cheeks. He slid in the driver's seat and started the engine before he moved forward to the road he threw me an evil grinned through the rear view mirror.

I shook my head in disbelief. This is going to be a long day for all of us.

"So, Tae. How long you work for Miss Tiffany?" Cheol Woo asked innocently at the stony silence of the luxury car.

Taeyeon glanced briefly in my direction through rear view mirror. I could see that his lips twitch with a mocking smile. "Not that long." He lied smoothly. "Maybe a year now."

It was in the tip of my tongue to tell Cheol Woo. _Can't you see he's not my bodyguard? He's Kim Taeyeon the conceited CEO of Kim Empire!_

But I don't want him to question my relationship with Taeyeon. Even I don't know our relationship status yet. Our association becomes stickier as day passes. God, he was playing his grandmother's visitor.

"It must be hard to protect a woman, isn't?" Cheol Woo asked conversationally.

"Oh yes." Taeyeon answered smoothly, looking at me through the mirror with cryptic smile on his Roman face. "I need to protect _Signora_ from nuisance time to time."

I frowned at him through the rear view mirror. Is that the subtle way of him saying that Lee Cheol Woo is a nuisance from him?

"Even from suitors?" Cheol Woo inquired harmlessly.

"Oh, most definitely with them." He answered with grave face. "Some were hardhead fellows who couldn't just stay away from the _Signora_. I resort to use some drastic measure to keep their distance."

I plastered a smile in my face and said sweetly in Italian. "Why don't you just shut up and drive?"

"As you wish, my beautiful lady." He answered back in the same language. Thankfully, Cheol Woo couldn't understand Italian that gave me an edge to reprimand this devil about his snarky comeback to the innocent half-Italian.

"Where are we going first? Cheol Woo glanced at me with a smile of his handsome face.

"The Colosseum." I answered with a smile.

Taeyeon whistled softly and muttered in Italian. "I like that place. It's where foreign people being killed during ancient Rome."

"What does he say?" Cheol Woo asked me innocently.

I glared at the man who introduced himself as my bodyguard. For a moment I thought he was going to contradict my explanation but the he just let it pass. I breathe deeply. Thank goodness.

"We're here." Taeyeon said cheerfully. Pulling the car in the curb.

"Beautiful." Cheol Woo breathed as he slid out from the luxury car. "What a magnificent structure."

I stepped in my role as tour guide as soon as I went out from the car. "The Colloseum is an elliptical amphitheatre in the centre of the city of Rome, Italy. Built of concrete and stone, it was the largest amphitheatre of the Roman Empire, and is considered one of the greatest works of Roman architecture and engineering. It is largest amphitheatre in the world."

Cheol Woo smiled in my direction back the ancient structure. "You have a vast knowledge with the Roman history."

I smiled back at him. Ignoring the thunderous glare from Taeyeon who just stood silently with his arm folded in his chest. "The Collosseum is situate just east of the Roman Forum. Construction began under an emperor Vespasian in 70 AD, and was completed in 80 AD under his successor and their Titus. Further modification were made during the reign of Domitian. These three emperors is known as the Flavian dynasty, and the amphitheatre was in Latin for its association with their family name Flavius. The Colloseum could hold, it is estimated, between 50, 000 and 80, 000 spectators—"

"Okay." Cheol Woo held up his arms like a silent surrender and laughed. "I think that's enough of the tour." He looked me straight at the eyes, taking my hands on him. "The reason I agree to this trip is to get to know you more, Tiffany."

"This bastard!" Taeyeon snarled in Italian. He looked murderous like he intended to kill Cheol Woo on the spot.

I gave him a silent warning. But I could see the raging vibrated in his body.

"Oh, look." I said cheerfully. "They are selling the best gelato over there."

"Do you want some?" Cheol Woo asked me, looking perplex at my bodyguard's attitude. "Do you want to, Tae?"

"No." he snarled darkly. "I don't want gelato."

The poor Cheol Woo nodded and went to buy me gelato over there.

"What is your problem?" I asked as soon as I am left alone with this devil.

"I knew it." Taeyeon said furiously, stalking towards me like an angry beast. "He's all over you. That vermin."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You are impossible. I have no idea what are you talking about, Taeyeon.

He continued to stalk towards me until I was trap in the railing and him. "You don't?" he asked dangerously in a low voiced. "As far as I can tell, you are flirting with him since he stepped out of the car."

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I denied hotly, I glared at his eyes that were hidden to my view. He's devastatingly handsome this close.

"No?" he repeated mockingly, placing both of his hands in the railing so I couldn't escape him. I looked around to see the wistful glances women threw at his direction. I couldn't blame them. He's like a Roman god who came down to earth.

"Taeyeon…" I pleaded softly. I don't know what I am pleading to him.

" _Si,_ my darling." He dipped his towards me and gave me and ardent kiss in the middle of tourist destination.

"Tiffany…" Cheol Woo inquired.

I pushed Taeyeon away. I could swore that my face heat this moment. "I—I…"

"She has something in her eyes." Taeyeon said smoothly.

"Are you okay?" Cheol Woo asked nearing me with the gelato I've requested.

"Uh… yes." I replied awkwardly.

"Are you done with the Collosseum?" Taeyeon asked rudely. "I'm famish let eat first."

"Don't you find this awkward?" Cheol Woo asked when we're seat in the one of the best table in the famous restaurant in town.

"I always eat with Signora when she got out. She likes it that way." Taeyeon answered dryly while busy flipping the menu. "Waiter…"

I sighed. He hopeless. The arrogance runs through his veins. When the waiter approached us we gave our orders. I nearly squirmed when Taeyeon's hand started to travel in my legs. I bit my lips when it continued to go upward.

"How do you like the city so far?" he asked Cheol Woo casually while his hand does some exploration in my legs.

"It's a great city." Cheol Woo replied taking a sipped of his water. "With a great people." He gave me a meaningful glance.

"Ah, yes…" Taeyeon agreed, caressing my leg seductively. I want to moan as I tried to remove his hand.

"W-when…" I groaned quietly when the hand reached my feminine core. Oh, God, my brain is not working anymore. "…huh… when do you plan to return to the Korea?"

"Can't wait to get rid of me?" Cheol Woo kidded with a playful smile.

"It's not like that…" I couldn't help but to sigh with a pleasure. I glared at him but he just merely smirked.

"I intend to stay for a while more."

"Oh, here comes our food." I am beyond grateful that the food arrived because I am now free from his hands. But my joy was short-lived for his feet now started to play with mine.

Oh, Sweet Mother of God.

For the rest of the day Taeyeon annoyed and exasperated me, with his sardonic comment from the time to time about everything Cheol Woo tried to discuss with me. By the end of the trip I am thoroughly exhausted. We dropped the Cheol Woo to the hotel where he was staying and Taeyeon deposit me to the passenger's seat in front of the car.

"You are unbelievable." I told him as soon as we are alone inside the car.

"I thought I was charming." He answered suavely, joining in the road easily, his hand started to travel again with my legs.

I swatted his hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ouch!" he glowed at me. "That hurt."

Silence filled the car until we were in front of my penthouse building. I am about to go out when he stopped me. "Wait." He said.

I look at him expectantly. "About the date you owe me."

"Date that I owe you?" I asked insolently.

"Yes. Remember that you owe me a date at the charity event of Jessica Choi?"

I raised my eyebrow in his direction. "As far as I am concern I am lone gone paid that date, Taeyeon."

He gave me disarming grinned. "No. you don't."

"I did." I told him opening the car's door.

"Fine." He said glibly. "I will just tell Jessica to reimburse my money because you refused to have dinner date with me."

"You can't be serious."

"Try me." He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled someone.

"Okay fine." I said snatching his phone. I glared at the insolent devil. "Tommorrow night 7 p.m. "

Taeyeon smiled mirthlessly. "Make it 8 a.m."

My eyes widened at his declaration. "I can't. I have a meeting."

"Cancel it." He said arrogantly. Placing a light kissed in my lips. "Go now. Until tomorrow, my dearest."

I am gobsmacked as I slid out the sedan and started at tailing of his car as he fled away. Silently thinking I have a date tomorrow with Kim Taeyeon.


	23. The Date

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I glanced at my wristwatch. Two minutes before 8 a.m. and ten outfits I've fitted to find the perfect one, finally I am ready with my date with Kim Taeyeon.

I marched down to the elevator to wait him outside my penthouse building. Oh God, if I didn't know better I would assume that I am nervous with this date _. I could do this_ , I reassured myself. It just a date.

But as I went out of the lobby and saw the familiar figure waiting outside I knew what lie it had been.

"I'm ready." I said little breathlessly.

Taeyeon turned around to look at me. My breath had been knocked out from my lungs by his appearance. Yesterday he gave the impression of being campaign ad model. Today he wore white t-shirt, dark jeans with matching black leather jacket he looked like a devil biker than a billionaire businessman. He's such a daredevil.

His gazed boldly travelled through my body. I want to scream at his scorching stare. "Get change."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked indecorously, looking down at my prim dress. As far as I am concerned there is nothing wrong with my choice of dress now.

"Get change." He repeated his earlier command, tucking his arms in the middle of his chest. "It's not appropriate with what we will ride."

"Huh?" I said wit frown. "I don't understand."

He gestured at the sleek motorbike parked nearby. "That's our ride." He said. "Go and get change into some jeans of you have."

I grimaced. Now I need to change again after spending a lot of time picking up this dress. "Where's your car? I thought you said we are going to date that I _owe_ you?"

"We are going to a date." He said with a dashing smile on his face. "But we'll do it my way. I don't do romantic dates, darling. But I assure you this will be fun."

I am not still convince. Though, I have to admit I agreed with him that he wasn't the type of guy who does romantic dates. That's why maybe I intrigue by what he had installed for me.

With a snickered I march back to my penthouse and nearly run to the elevator and go back to my apartment. I changed to my most casual clothes with a pair of jeans, blouse and a butter coloured jacket but I kept my killer heels.

"I'm ready." I told him again after a few minutes.

He eyed me again from head to toes and whistled quietly. "Not bad."

I tried to stop the grinned that wanted to escape from my lips. He walked where he parked his bike and get the helmet and place it in my head. God, it's so heavy.

"Come." He said, pulling me to his motorbike. "Have you ever ride a motorbike before?"

I only managed to shake my head. I saw him smile privately like he was enjoying a private joke. He rode the motorbike with suave while I did awkwardly.

He grabbed both of my hands and locked them in his middle. I could feel the hardness of dashboard stomach. "Hold tight if I were you, my Tiffany."

 _Is_ _that supposed to be a warning?_ But before I could ask my question out loud, he purred the engine and it gave birth to throaty roar.

I squeaked a little when it spring to life. I hold tightly to him as we fled to the highway. The wind sweep with me with our speed. I closed my eyes with my blurred scenery. We're too fast as if the demons of hell were after us. It was downright scary.

"Scared?" I heard him asked wit amusement in his voice.

I will snarl him if I wasn't this petrified. "No!"

"Then you'd better hold tight, my love." He laughed. The he accelerated the speed even more. I could swear we were like flying by now.

After half an hour praying to the Almighty for our safety and swearing that I will not ride this kind of thing again. Finally, after like an eternity the motorbike stops.

"We're here." He said, while he removed my helmet. He breathed the fresh air again. I never appreciate life not until today.

"Where are we?" I asked, eyeing the car parked not far from us.

He tossed something in my direction which I caught halfway awkwardly. "Are you surprise? I will teach you how to drive."

"You are what?" I stared at him bewilderment.

He ran his hand in his hair. My hands itch to do it myself. "Come, we still have a long day ahead us."

I reluctantly walked at the waiting car. My knees are shaking. I never drive before. This is my first time I will seat at the driver's seat. But I will confess I am tremendously excited about this.

"Don't blame me if I scratch this car." I told him when I slid to the driver's seat. My heart pounded loudly in my ribcage.

He grinned. His dark eyes gleamed with delight. "A scratch will no hurt, darling."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said as I started the engine car.

...

Kim Taeyeon's POV

" _Dio_! Goddamnit, woman!"

I shouted while hold on the dashboard and at the side of my chair like they were my lifeline. I never felt terrified in my life before but I am as hell experiencing right now. I don't know what madness had possessed me to think that I can teach Tiffany how to drive.

"Turn right!" I screamed, thinking I am not far way with my death. "Slow down, for god's sake!"

"Don't shout!" she said loudly while still driving like a drunk—no, even a drunk driver drives more cautious than her.

"Oh, my goodness. I am about to die today." I muttered to myself, halfway from confessing all my sins "You do realized that when I died thousands of employees will be affected?"

"Will you just shut up?" Tiffany glanced at me briefly. "You are making me more nervous!"

"Eyes on road, woman!"

"I said, do not shout!" she retorted back, still driving like a maniac.

"You are hopeless." I told her truthfully, as I watch in horror our car zigzag on the road. "The Italian government will never give you a license."

"This is just my first time to drive." She said defensively.

I am not this bad when I first held wheels. "I informed her confidently. "If you are trying to kill me. You are doing just perfectly fine."

"Funny, Taeyeon."

"It's true." I clutched my leather seat tightly. "Stop the car."

"What…?" she glanced distractedly towards me. "What did you say?"

" .Car."

She break it abruptly that made us bounced to our seat. I removed my seatbelt and slid out of passenger's seat.

"Get out." I told her when I stood outside her door. "This is enough of your death defying drive."

"How harsh." She grumbled ads she moved to the passenger's seat. "Where are we going now?"

"Eat." I said briskly, driving off the car swiftly. "I think I just lost ten years of my life."

...

Tiffany Hwang's POV

"Where are we?" I asked soon as we arrived at the elegant restaurant.

"Hi, Taeyeon." A strikingly beautiful woman greeted him with a warm smile. An unexpected jealously filled my heart. I was stunned about it.

"Hello, Sharon." He greeted back, I nearly stagger. _Who is she to his life?_ The camaraderie between was evident.

"Taeyeon!" a little girl who was about six years old went out from the kitchen and runs toward his open arms. "Taeyeon."

"How are you?" the delight in his face was noticeable as he scooped the little girl in his arms. _Is she illegitimate daughter with this woman?_

I could feel that tears want to escape from my eyes. I don't know why.

"How are you, Hayeon?" he asked the little girl when he kissed her cheeks.

"I just eat cake inside."

"Really?" Taeyeon animatedly. "Do you have some for me?"

"Yes!"

"Hayeon." The woman said kindly. "Go back to the kitchen. Taeyeon has a visitor to entertain."

The little girl did what she was told.

"Is he here?" Taeyeon asked the woman.

"Yes." Sharon answered, glancing at my direction. "I'm sure he will happy to see you."

"Come, Tiffany." He pulled my hand and went straight to the kitchen. "No. she's not and Hayeon is not my child."

"I didn't say anything."

He looked at me dryly. "I could see from your expressive eyes, Tiffany. She's my stepmother and that little girl is my baby sister."

I stared at him in astonishment. Is that true? I didn't know that his father remarried.

"Father." He called the elderly man who was busy cooking.

"Taeyeon!" the man beamed into a smile as hugged his son affectionately. "It's been a while, _figlio._ "

I just stood here while watching them exchanged pleasantries.

"Who is this pretty lady with you, Taeyeon?" his father asked with sparked in his eyes.

Taeyeon drew me forward for his father's inspection. "Father, this is Tiffany." He performed the introduction. "Tiffany, this is my father, Alessandro. The owner of this restaurant."

"Hello, sir." I murmured shyly.

He surprised me when he enveloped me with a warm hugged. "Hello, child."

"Father, I will use your private kitchen."

"You will cook?" his father asked a little surprised.

"You can cook?" I asked in unison.

He threw me a heart-melting grinned. "Of, course."

"I will entertain this lovely woman while you cook, Taeyeon." Alessandro said pulling me gently in the private garden outside. "Tell me about yourself, Tiffany."

I smiled while he poured red wine to our glass. "There's nothing special about me, sir."

"I disagree." Taeyeon's father contradicted with a private smile. "You are the only man Taeyeon ever introduces to me. So I am sure you are pretty special for my son."

 _Uh-oh._


	24. The Interrogation

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I stared at Taeyeon's father who was looking at me expectantly.

 _You are the only woman Taeyeon ever introduces to me. So I am sure you are pretty special for my son,_ he said. What I supposed to say in that kind of thing? I know that I am a teacher of etiquette but it was entire different when the person who asked you was part of the Kim clan.

So I do for the most serene smile I could summoned. "I think you got it wrong, sir."

" _Wrong?"_ he repeated with a quite smile of his eyes. He was the mirror image of Taeyeon. "I think I got it right, _Signorina_ Tiffany— may I call you Tiffany?"

"Of course, sir."

"Drink, Tiffany." Kim Alessandro invited pushing the glass wine towards me. "It's one of the best from the Kim wine."

I smiled at the elderly man. "I hope you don't find it rude but I want to stay sane at this interrogation, sir."

"Interrogation?" he said with roar of laughter. "This is not interrogation, my dear. I want to get to know the first woman my son bothered to introduce to his father."

I could feel the heat spreading through my face. I don't know what insane idea had possessed Taeyeon brought me here to meet his father without warning.

"So tell me about yourself, Tiffany."

I shrugged, looking away from his intense gazed. 'There's nothing interesting about me, sir."

"I disagree." Taeyeon's said cheerfully, sipping his red wine. "You must guessed by now that I am quite curious about you. I never saw my son cook for a woman before let alone brought won here to my place. This is the first time."

"Just coincidental, sir." I murmured drinking the offered wine to calm my nerves. _Taeyeon, where are you? Help me here with your father_. "We were just nearby when he told me that's he's hungry."

"Is that so?" the elderly man said casualy, pouring my glass again. But I could see in his eyes that he did not believe what I am saying to him. "Forgive me for my misconception, Tiffany. It's just I never seen my son so happy like this before. He looks… contended."

"Are you saying that—we, Taeyeon and I…?" I inquired, looking at his father. "…oh, we are not…if that's your implying, sir."

"No? Forgive me then, I just assume."

Kim Alessandro tone was pleasant but I could feel something that I could not pinpoint yet. "Nothing is forgive, sir."

I heard Taeyeon's father sighed and broke into dazzling smile. "Shall we start again, Tiffany? Tell me about yourself. Please, consider you just met a new friend."

"Tiffany Horvejkul, sir." I gave in for the interrogation of Taeyeon's father. "Twenty-eight. Widow. I am private teacher for etiquette currently working for Kim Taeyeon."

Kim Alessandro laughed heartily, raising his glass of red wine for salute. "You are clever woman. No wonder my son likes you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir."

With sparks still ignite in his dark eyes. Kim Alessandro asked me offhandedly. "Have you any chance met Taeyeon's grandparents?"

I couldn't help but to smile when I remember the charming grandparents of Taeyeon. "Yes, sir. I have met them before. Taeyeon brought me to the Kim vineyard twice."

The elderly man looked at me with guarded stare. "How can you describe them?"

I frowned and thought for a moment before answering him. How can I describe the formidable Kim Heechul and his wife Kim Hani? "They are delightful people, sir."

Alessandro nodded, sipping his wine slowly. "You must be very careful with the, Tiffany." He warned cheerfully. "Those two renowned for being sly and manipulative. Before you know it you are playing their matchmaking plan."

I smiled awkwardly. "I don't understand you, sir."

"Oh, don't mind me." He announced me, waving his hand if that wasn't important.

"Taeyeon has your humour, sir." I told him with a smile.

"Are trying to charm my lady, father?" Taeyeon said coming out of the kitchen door with plates on both of his hands.

"Are you jealous _, figlio_?" his father retort gamely, winking in my direction. "I have a nice chat with this lovely lady."

Taeyeon grimaced as he placed the plates in the table in front of me. "May I reminded you that you are too old for Tiffany? Besides, you are now happily married with little Hayeon in your life."

"His jealous, isn't he?" Alessandro asked me with grinned. "I don't think this day will come when he will be jealous over a woman."

I blushed and look away. If I didn't know better I assume I am shy. "I am not jealous, father." Taeyeon replied shortly.

"Papa!" the little girl strode the garden happily and climbed to their father's lap. "Papa, you promised to have tea party with me. Leave Taeyeon eat with his girlfriend mama said."

"Si." Alessandro laughed scooping his daughter in his arms. "We will leave your brother and his guest." He stared at me. "Please take a good care of my son. I knew he's too much to manage."

"I will, sir."

They are about to enter the kitchen again when the little girl look back at me. "You are pretty!"

"Thanks." I smiled back at her. She's such a cute little girl. "But you are prettier."

Once we are alone at the garden, Taeyeon took the chair his father had vacated and asked me. "What did you and father talk about?"

I shrugged resuming my seat. "Among other things.'

"Such as?"

I grinned at his frowning gazed. I am right he looks like his father. When he grows old he will be still a handsome man.

"Why do you care?" I asked with grinned in my face.

"Because it concerns me."

I laughed, looking at the dish he prepared. I have to admit he's quite a good cook a trait he must inherited from his father. "Wow, it looks like delicious."

"Don't change the subject, Tiffany."

I raised an eyebrow to his direction as I picked my fork to sample the pasta. "I am not changing the subject—that's your specialty not mine. And rest assured it's not about you."

He looked at for an eternity. I thought for a moment he will argue with me more about his father's interrogation. He just sighed and pick up his fork. "Eat."

I merrily sample the pasta in front of me. I nearly melt with the taste. Oh my God, it's so good. "Did you really cook this?" I asked I want to be sure.

"Of course." He said somewhat crossly about my question, digging his food harshly.

"Don't you like it?" I asked eyeing how he dig his food. "If you don't want it, I will eat that too, Taeyeon."

"I'm glad you like it." Taeyeon gave one of those infamous heart-stopping smiles. I shook my head in resignation. Really, no wonder women jump to his bed easily.

"It's hard to believe that you can cook. I don't see as the type pf man who can cooks." He grimaced in my direction as he sat back to his chair and studied me intently. "Are you belittling me, darling?"

I tried to look serious but twitched of smile escaping on my lips. "No way. I will never mock the great Kim Taeyeon."

His eyes darkened. I shivered. "Now you are mocking me, Your Highness."

I laughed at this easy banter we had. Before we couldn't wait to sling arrow to each other in every occasion we met in the society. I like this uncomplicated relationship between us. "I guess that you inherited this skill from your father."

"Yes, that must be it." Taeyeon reflected sipping his wine.

I glared at him. "At least you could told me that we were about to meet your father so I can be prepared." When he remained silent I commented. "I wonder why your father is not the chairman of the Kim Industries."

Taeyeon smiled at me that made my heat to jolt. "He doesn't want it. All he wants is to build a restaurant of his own. Since I was college he'd been very vocal that he doesn't want to manage the Kim Industries."

"What did your father said about it?"

Taeyeaon shrugged while he sipped his wine. He gave me a piercing stare. "At first, he's furious but then he gave away. He knew about my father's true passion."

"That must been hard for grandfather to have your heir refused your legacy." I remarked, eating my delicious pasta. "How old are you when you took over the company?"

He gave me a self-mocking grinned. "Just after the college the huge responsibility passed on my shoulder. Thousands of employees depend on me."

Such a huge duty for him at the young age, I never thought that he had this kind of story. I always thought that he's just a womanizing devil who took for granted everything life has to offer.

"You must really love your father."

"I do." He replied without heartbeat. "That's why I am so happy that he remarried again after his divorce with my mother."

I unconsciously touched his hand that was rested on the table. "Your father wants you to be happy. You should get married and start a family of your own."

"Yes." He breathed, looking deeply straight into my eyes. "I will marry…" he said with such conviction. And my heart gave a painful thud at his words. "…soon. When the woman is finally ready to share her life with me."

 _Does he already have his potential bride and he's going to marry her soon?_ When that day arrived I don't think I can continue this friendship with him. I don't think I can bear to see him happily married with someone else. I'd rather died than to see that day.

"Enough of this serious subject." Taeyeon said happily. He was back with his laid-back attitude. "Let's talk about something else."

And that's how we spend out afternoon at his father's restaurant. When he finally pulled in front of my penthouse. We were both standing in front of the building.

"Aren't you going to invite me over?" he asked playfully, evil grinned flashed in his dark eyes.

"No." I replied with a smile.

"Like I thought." He said, sliding his arms to my waist and drew me closer to his hard body. "Just give me a kiss to compensate the promising adventure in your bedroom, my love."

I shook my head disbelief. "You are incorrigible…" before I can finished my sentence his lips dipped to mine and kissed him heatedly. His kissed like he trying to own my mouth. I melted at his embrace.

"Goodbye for now, Tiffany." He said a little breathlessly once he was finished kissing me in the middle of the street.

I only managed to nod as he slid to his car. He waved at me before he left. After his car vanished in the lane, I touch my thoroughly kissed mouth. Then I realized that I am in danger of losing far more valuable than my virginity to Kim Taeyeon.

 _Do I have the strength to stop myself from falling in love with him?_


	25. The Interview

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"Well, well, well…" the dry comment came from the Duke of Caprielle as soon as I entered his office. "Look who turn up in my office."

"I'm happy that I can provide your amusement, _amico_." I told him with the equally bored tone he used as I closed the door of his office behind me.

Sooyoung's grey eyes danced with laughter while I took the leather chair in front of his glass table. "You seemed so busy these past few day. I haven't see you even once."

"Yes. I have been busy." I reflected making myself comfortable in the chair.

"So what's the catch?" my good friend asked as he played with his fountain pen. "What makes you so busy these past weeks?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" the Duke repeated in disbelief. "Come on, spill the bean. Know you've taken a holiday in Sardinia."

I scowled at him darkly. "How did you know that?"

Sooyoung smirked playing with the pen in his hand. I could see the rich satisfaction in his eyes. "Yuri called last week he told me with great hilarity that _you_ — the great Kim Taeyeon asked him a favour to lend his seaside villa in Sardinia. He told me that he just wished he recorded your conversation so he has a proof that you asked him a favour. He is inquiring who might the lady with you."

I grimaced. One of these days I will have a word with Kwon Yuri. "I see the Greek bastard couldn't keep his big mouth shut."

"Our friend is just curious, that's all." Sooyoung laughed heartily. "So who is the lad with you?"

"How do you know that I've been with a woman?" I asked a little irritably. "Can't I take a vacation on my own?"

"No."

I scowled at the man who almost everyone feared. "That's harsh, Sooyoung."

"It's the truth." Sooyoung said without hint of remorse. "Yuri and I believed that there's a woman with you in Sardinia."

"I see that my friends turned to be gossipmongers now." I commented dryly, trying to prick his damn ego. "When you two retire from your CEO's position you guys should join the matron ladies of the society for the latest rumours in town."

The Duke laughed loudly. "I'll tell Yuri. Don't worry, Tae."

"I will have a word with that Greek bastard one of these days" I muttered rubbing my jaw. The last thing I want when I asked him to lend me his damn house to keep a secret even from our friend Choi Sooyoung."

"Do that." He said too cheerfully for his own good. "You will always find him in one of the tallest skyscraper in New York where he ruled like a king."

My lips twitched with a smile. "The conceited Greek probably knows I arrive in New York as soon as my plane touchdown in the tarmac of the airport."

"No doubt." Sooyoung said ruefully. His attention was snapped through his mobile phone when he get text message. I saw a quite smile on his face when he looked at the message. It's probably his wife.

"Does Jessica want to keep track on you, Your Excellency?"

"Funny, Taeyeon." He replied, while typing back text message to his wife. "She just reminded me to come early because we need to buy gift for Tiffany's upcoming birthday two days from now."

My attention was instantly held by that information. I didn't know that. I have no idea that she's going to celebrate her birthday next week. That woman she didn't even say anything about it.

"Is she going to celebrate her birthday?" I inquired nonchalantly, trying to sound not so eager for the information.

"Not that I am aware of." Sooyoung answered, his grey eyes were unreadable. "Jessica said she will probably not celebrate her birthday due to her mountain of work. In fact, today she has an interview with the charming magazine reporter for being highest sold bachelorette at the auction—thanks toy you."

I swore silently as my eyes narrowed like slits. What the hell Sooyung's talking about?

"Has she?" I asked brightly. Taming the bubbling fury raging inside me. "Where's the interview is going to be held?"

"I think it's in the restaurant in Rostov Hotel."

 _Rostov hotel._

"Oh, just look at the time." I glanced at my wristwatch. "As much as I want to chat to you more I need to go, Sooyoung. I'll keep in touch."

"Where the hell are you going?" Sooyoung shouted after me as I went out to his office.

...

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I am quite enjoying interview. The journalist of an Italian well-known magazine interviewed me about being highest sold bachelorette at the Jung Rostov Foundation, Jessica created. This is my first ever interview the first I am reluctant to do this but Jessica reassured me that everything will be fine. And as it turns out the reporter was quite charming man it's like we were just old friends talking than conducting business.

"So how does it feel to be the auctioned for one million Euros?"

I laughed softly. "Actually, I didn't expect that. I only help my good friend, the Duchess of Caprielle to her charity in memory of her late father, I quite happy to be auction as the lowest."

"Some of the bachelorette at the action envied you because the Italian billionaire Kim Taeyeon was the one who bought with the enormous money for a single dinner date." He supplied with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Almost everyone wished to be in your position that night."

"Oh, really?" I asked regally, sipping my wine. I don't think I like where this interview is going.

"What is your relationship with Kim Taeyeon, _Signora_?" the journalist asked without preamble. This must the question he'd been dying to ask since we met here.

"Is that necessary to the article you want to write?" I retort back with an icy smile. "I believe that question quite personal, sir."

"Forgive me." He said insincerely, I could see in his eyes that he wanted so badly learn the answer behind his inquiry. "But you have to understand everyone is curious about why would the billionaire Kim Taeyeon will pay so much for a single date."

The cool smile still place in my face as I answered him regally. I want so badly to end this magazine interview. "As you said, he's a billionaire that kind of money was just only few cash for him. Besides, he is also a good friend of the Duke and Duchess of Caprielle."

"I see." He said, but I could see in his eyes that he's still not convinced with my reply. He was busy studying me.

"I suggest to remove your damn eyes on her or your head will roll on the floor."

We both looked at the man who just said those blood-curdling words. I mentally cringed when I saw the thunderous Roman god stood before our table. _How on earth did he learn that I was here?_ I asked myself silently.

" _Signore_ Kim." The journalist beamed at the new comer. He stood from his chair and extend his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Either by chance or by purpose the moment the reporter stood to introduce himself Taeyeon turned his attention to me with his dark eyes filled with rage. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She's here for magazine interview _, Signore_." The man said hopefully. He probably unaware with this man's temper that vibrated through his body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taeyeon asked me pointedly, completely ignoring the other man. I sighed in resignation.

So rude.

"Hello, Taeyeon." I greeted warmly, ignoring the growing headache I am experiencing. "How did you know I was here?"

"It doesn't matter." He said briskly, hauling me out of my chair unceremoniously. "We're leaving."

"The interview is not done yet." The reporter called us when Taeyeon start to drag me out of the lavish restaurant.

"It's done." Taeyeon announced arrogantly. He eyed the other man like he's an insect. God, this man has an attitude problem.

"What are you doing, Taeyeon?" I asked once we were at the lobby still yanking me, people inside sumptuous lobby gave us odd stares. "You cannot just drag me whenever you want!"

"I can." He answered tautly. "And I will."

"You are impossible." I said once we were outside the hotel. I shivered at the caressed of the cold wind. Summer is almost over. We were waiting for his car to be brought around. I tried to remove his dead grip from my wrist but he just tightened his hold.

"Get in." he said, once his Bugatti brought by the valet.

"Let me—"

"Get in or I will personally put you to the passenger seat." I could see his eyes that he's truly annoyed. I don't know why.

I reluctantly slid inside his Bugatti. I could see his eyes that he wasn't bluffing that he will used his caveman stunts again if necessary.

"Good choice." He muttered as he slid to the driver's seat and makes his luxury car moved join the highway.

...

Kim Hani's POV

I am preparing for bed when my mobile phone rang. I smile when I saw at the screen the caller is my newly acquired friend, the Duchess of Caprille, Jessica Choi.

"Jessica." I said once I press the answer button.

" _Bunasera, Signore_." The Duchess American accented voice sounded in the other line. "Sorry to disturb you, but I can't wait to inform you about the updates."

I grinned merrily. I looked around if my Heechul had already entered our bedroom. When he's nowhere to be seen I continue. "Oh, really? How it is?"

"Everything runs smoothly." The Duchess said smugly. "I did as you told, _Signora_. I've make Taeyeon jealous over some guy he thinks sniffing after Tiffany."

"And then…" oh, this is good news for grandmother like me.

I heard her laughed. "I setup an interview for Tiffany with the handsome journalist I recently met in the Rostov Hotel. And as expected your adored grandson showed up and nearly rearranged the journalist's face inside the restaurant.

I chuckled inside the bedroom. I looked for the signs of my husband. Nope, still clear. "How did Taeyeon learn about it, Jessica?"

"I hinted to Sooyoung about it." The Duchess replied mischievously.

"Sly, woman." I commented smiling through my dresser mirror. "But how did you know what happened inside the restaurant?"

"I have the entire employees in Rostov Hotel spy for me, _Signora._ " She said. "They just so much as to sneeze the employees will report it to me."

I laughed heartily. I like this woman so much. "I knew you could help me with my quest, Jessica."

"I will help you with anything I can, _Signora._ Especially with those two."

"All right." I said gratefully. "Thank you for your help, duchess."

"Anytime, ma'am." She said before she disconnected the call. Now I can sleep peacefully knowing we're making a progress with those stubborn people. I hummed a wedding march before I went to bed.


	26. The Gift

Tiffany Hwang's POV

"Happy birthday, Signora." I smiled at my trusted secretary for years. "For you, I hope you like it."

"Oh, thank you, Gina." I took the offered paper bag in her hands before I went to my office. Goodness, I just turned twenty-nine today. By these past few weeks I felt that I am older than my age.

I sighed as I tuck away my secretary's gift. I have tons of work to be done. I looked at the new folder in my desk as my ever efficient secretary must have put it in here. I clicked the folder. I have new client that wanted me to teach his daughter how to act in society. His daughter will have his debutante party in few months for no.

I sat back from my chair and think for a moment when my mobile phone sounded. I took it out from my bag and smiled when I saw the caller. " _Boungiorno,_ Jessica."

"Happy birthday, Tiffany!" she sand merrily on the other line.

I laughed at her cheerful manner. She's one of my dearest friends I've only met her over a year ago but for me it feels like we've known each other over a years. I am so touched that she remembered my birthday.

"Any plans later, dear?" Jessica asked offhandedly.

"I have a tons of work, Duchess." I said with a rueful smile looking at the mountains of paper in my table.

"Are you at office now? Can I drop by?"

Although I am so busy today. I always have time for her. "Sure, what time do you think you will arrive here?"

"Actually," Jessica said with laughter in her voice. "I am at the door of your office."

Before I could comprehend what she said the door of my office opened and the very beautiful Duchess entered my office.

"Surprise!" Jessica said with a paper bag in her hands. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh…" I am so speechless by this unexpected visit from my friend. I stood up from my chair and hugged her warmly. "Thank you for visiting me, Your Excellency. My eyes were misty now. The aged of twenty-nine makes me emotional, Jessica."

"Twenty-nine is just a number." Jessica said with laughter in her rich violet eyes. "You still look pretty, Tiffany."

I laughed wholeheartedly. "You do know to make me feel better, Jessica."

"I learned it from you." She said gratefully. "You taught me how to feel better and believed in myself over a year ago when I was still the wallflower heiress who dreads the society."

"That's all because of you, Jessica." I told her truthfully, smiling at the woman who overcomes so much pain in her twenty-six years. From the betrayals of the people she trusted most, to meeting the powerful Duke and falling in love with him and now starting a happy life with Sooyoung.

"Enough with this drama, Tiffany." Tiffany laughed while wiping her wet eyes. "This is supposed the happiest day for you. No drama."

I joined her laughter. "Yes." I agreed. "You were right, Jessica."

"For you." She said with a grinned as she presented the paper bag she'd been holding. "I hope you like it."

I took the paper bag and muttered. "Oh, thank you. But you must not bother to buy anything for me, Jessica."

"Pshh…" she waved her hand as if my protest wasn't important.

"I wonder what this is."

Jessica surprised me when she wiggled her eyebrow evilly. "Open it once you are at home. Trust me, you will like it."

"Why do I have a feeling that it is one of a kind gift to me?" I asked curiously at the posh paper bag/

"It is!"

I have a strange feeling about her gift, but I ignored it. "How's the twin?" I asked, changing the subject. "Did you finally decide to take a nanny for them?"

Jessica shook her head. "Nope, only part time one, Sooyoung persuade me to get one even only as part time nany."

"Sooyoung is right, Jessica. You can't take good care of the twins on your own while running your family's hotel empire."

"You have no idea." She said ruefully. But I could see the blissfulness in her eyes. "There are times that I just want to take them with me at the Rostov Hotel."

But before I could reply her mobile phone rang. "Excuse me, Tiffany. Hello? Oh—alright I'm coming." She smiled regretfully in m direction. "As much as I like to chat with you more the nanny just called the twins refused to settle. They got their father's temper."

"That must be it." I agreed with a laughed. "Go now, Jessica."

"Yes." She hugged once again before leaving my office. "I hope you like my gift."

The rest of day went uneventful. Even Taeyeon didn't bother me today. Was he busy with the Kim Industries? Even if, I told myself that is more better that he will leave me in peace. Part of me—okay, a huge part of me wished he just made a single phone call to me on my birthday. But I guessed he didn't even know that my birthday today.

At exactly 5 p.m. I left my office. I want to rest today enough of work for now. I as a woman needs to rest even once on her special day.

I am in the lobby of the building when I saw a familiar figure outside the glass door. My leaped considerably in my chest.

 _He's here!_

As much as I want to tame the happiness that bubbled inside me I can't dampened it.

"Tae—"

"Get in." He said as soon as he saw me with his signature rudeness.

"Where are we going?"

He permitted himself to smile a little. "It's surprised."

I knew from experience not to question further because it will only lead to futile try. So I slid to his Bugatti a little reluctantly but my heart dance with happiness.

After half an hour in the road we finally pulled in front of the one of expensive restaurant in Rome. After he tossed the key to the waiting valet he gripped my hand and led me inside.

"What?" Taeyeon asked when I stopped from my track.

"I don't think they are open tonight, Taeyeon."

He frowned at me. His intense eyes focused in me that made me nervous like a teenager. "What makes you say that?'

"No other customer were present." I whispered to him.

"Simple." He said casually as if it wasn't that important news for to him. "I have the whole place rented."

"You did what?" I gasped at him in astonishment. I think I didn't hear him right.

He threw me a heart-melting grinned as he continued to walk further inside the room. "It's your birthday I don't want nuisance tonight."

He did know my birthday, after all. The waiter approached us with such smile on his face.

" _Signore_ Kim." He said with much enthusiasm. "This way, please."

He led us to the beautifully arranged candlelight table. The whole lace was dimed that gives effect to the table for us.

I slid in the chair waiter pulled at me with the shock still place in my face while looking at Kim Taeyeon.

We gave our order first before Taeyeon finally spoke. "Happy birthday." He said pulling something in his jacket pocket. "For you."

I took the square red velvet box he presented. I gasped when I saw what's inside it. It's a Cartier love bracelet.

He took the gold love bracelet from its nest and placed it on my wrist. He screwed it until it fits my wrist perfectly.

"You'll wear it everywhere." He announced arrogantly. "I will keep this key. Don't bother to ask new key for that bracelet. That is a custom made only this key can unlock that."

"Why do you need to do that?" I asked slightly frowned at his direction.

"So it gives people message."

"What message?"

He smirked like he's enjoying a joke in my benefit. "That's a secret, Tiffany."

I stared at this man in front of me and glancing at my new handcuff. _I am in trouble I think my heart is already halfway from falling for him. No. I need to do something before this…_


	27. Ragusa, Sicily

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"Tiffany…"

"Oh, good thing you are here now." The young widow said as she grabbed her handbag in her office table and smiled at me. "I am about to meet you at your office."

"You do?" I smiled in her direction, pleased at the thought that she will visit me in my office. Then, I happened glanced at her wrist. The love bracelet in pink gold paved with diamonds. I chose the most ostentatious one it glittered whenever it caught lights so everyone with eyes would immediately notice it.

 _The handcuff of Kim Taeyeon,_ I thought deviously. "Are you going to ask me for lunch?" I asked when silence filled her office.

Her laughed was a little in my opinion. I suddenly feel that something is about to happen that I will not like.

"No, silly." She said avoiding my gazed. I could see that she's nervous. "I want to talk to you and say that I finally find your suitable bride."

I couldn't help but to smiled. Does she finally realize… "Oh, really?"

"Yes." She glanced at me with pain in her eyes before she blinked them away like I just imagine. "You are going to like her. She's woman you can introduce to your adorable grandparents with pride. She's Im Yoona of Ragusa, Sicily."

 _What the bloody hell…_ I just stared at her stun silence. What in the name of heaven this woman was babbling about? I think I didn't hear right.

"Care to explain?" I asked, finding it difficult to summon my voice in calm manner of asking. My ears were just playing trick on me. I am sure of it.

"I said I finally find your perfect bride for you." She repeated calmly as if she was just discussing the damn weather to me.

I stared on her in horror. _This is not happening_. I told myself silently. I am sleeping in my bedroom suffering from nightmare.

"She's rich heiress." She added with a reassuring smile. "I can guarantee she's not a gold-digger. She will be the finest wife you can be proud of. Although she has a twin sister, Im Nana, is the perfect choice, no scandal attached to her name. Unlike her twin, Nana, who trouble maker, rebellious and darling of the Sicilian tabloids. I don't think your grandparents will appreciate that."

Rage. Disbelief. Violence. All swirled inside me as I look at this maddening woman. I am now officially halfway throwing her of her office window.

I might prosecute when she accidently breaks her neck in the process but it is worth it. I cannot go out in the streets with my current condition. I am hundred percent sure I will slug everyone I will come see. So I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves.

"Tiffany, darling…" I started when I thought that I finally calmed down. "…is this kind of a sick joke?"

"Joke?" she repeated with a frowned on her pretty face. "Why would I fool like that? I am serious, Taeyeon. Besides your _nonno's_ birthday is few day ahead."

I rubbed my forehead for my growing headache. I almost forgot that ultimatum of _nonno._ I was too busy wooing this crazy woman now everything had backfired on me.

"Not interested in meeting her." I said briskly, taking a deep breathe. I need something to dull this strange pain in my chest. A bottle of whisky sounds good to me.

"Really, Taeyeon." The maddening woman chided. _Dio,_ I am tempted to strangle that pretty neck of hers, truthfully. "You can't find fault to this woman this time. She has the perfect lineage that dated back almost the fifteenth century."

"I don't care if her family was the one who started the civilization in planet earth."

 _Did I just shout at her?_ Apparently, I did, because she cringed. Now I feel guilty but it wasn't my fault she's the one spurting nonsense to me. This aggravating woman, one day she will be the cause of my death.

"Taeyeon…"

"Is this really what you want?" I asked her furiously, stalking towards her. She instantly took step backwards. I smiled we've play this game for countless times. "To see me married to someone else?"

"Yes." She whispered a little breathlessly, looking away from me. _Now you are lying, my sweet one._

"Then why couldn't you even look at me in the eyes?" I inquired in a dangerously low voice. I guided her face to look at me. My face was now only inch away from hers. "Tell me in my face that this is what you want."

"I want you to be happy with…"

"Liar." I said with the amusement in my face before I claimed her mouth a heated kissed. I put all the frustration I felt in the kissed. I bite, played and teased her mouth until she moaned with pleasure. I sneaked my arms to her spine and drew her closer to me. I will seduce her mouth until she couldn't think straight.

"Stop…" she managed to remove her lips from mine.

We were both struggling for breathe. I looked at her with satisfaction. I could see that her eyes now clouded with desire but my plan affects me too for now I feel the fire in my groin as a certain part of my anatomy started to camp in my trousers.

"I am just doing my job that you ask for me." She said taking few steps backward until she was trapped to her office table. She ran her hand to the strand of hair that escape from the perfectly styled hairdo—a sign that she's nervous.

 _Good, let her be nervous around me_ , I thought darkly. My gazed travel from where she'd standing. I debated inside my head if I will make love to her here inside her office in her office table. Will not that be great so she sab forget this ridiculous idea of hers?

"Now tell me again that you want to see me married with that princess."

"This has to stop…" she said firmly ignoring my question, her caramel eyes glinted with fierceness. I will give her credit to that this widow has a backbone unlike the other women I've met before. But this times it's out of place. "…this thing between us."

"Things between us…?" I asked in maddening manner." "I'd like to know, what is this things between us, my Tiffany?"

"Stop playing games with me!"

I feigned the look of innocence. "I am not playing games with you, _cara mia."_

"Yes, you are!"

I smiled in a way that I knew she hated. The kind of cynical smile that didn't care about the world. "So tell me about it, my love."

"We have to stop this." I almost believed her when I heard the resolute in her voice. But I also detect the sadness into it. "When you finally ask for Im Yoona hand to her father we cannot…"

"We cannot what, Tiffany?" I asked when she stop halfway to her sentence.

"Share bed, damn you!"

"Are you saying that you fell nothing for me?"

"Absolutely." She said softly.

"Ah, yes." I agreed, hardening my heart against the pain. "When the old Im agree that I can marry his daughter we will not share bed anymore." I looked at her meaningful. _Is this what you want, Tiffany? Fine. I will play your games._ "I think I'll just have to look for another woman who is willing to share my bed."

She gasped. I could see the jealousy in her eyes but I remained firm. "That's horrible to say. What will your fiancée say about that."

I eyed her coldly. If she wasn't so stubborn we will not have this problem. "I will inform her that this union is completely business transaction and even if, we marry I will still take a mistress."

Tiffany flashed her eyes to me with complete hatred. "That is despicable.'

I shrugged as if I don't care. "That's life, Tiffany. You have to face reality that there's no real life like fairy tales."

"I just remembered how much I hated you before."

 _Hate me all you want,_ the evil voice inside my head whispered. _But it doesn't change the fact you are mine and I will never release you._

"Are we going to meet the Sicilian princess now?" I asked her in pleasant tone.

Brown eyes narrowed in my direction. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." I told her innocently. "I thought you said you finally find the perfect woman for me? Why not meet her now?"

"Are you sure?"

I gave her reassuring smile. Let see if this plan of your will not backfire at you in the future. "Of course."

After a moment of studying me she finally gave in. "Very well, I will just make a phone call to Mr. Im."

"Take your time."

...

...

After a few hours I stared at the old town Ragusa. The town that almost forgotten of modernization. The town still favoured in using old Sicilian dialect. A black sedan car pulled in front of us. The chauffer said he was sent by _Signore_ Im.

"Where _Signore_ Im lived in this part of town?" I asked the driver when we were safely inside the cool interior of the car.

"He lived in _palazzo di Im_." The driver nodded the direction of the imposing castle in the top of the hills.

"Great…" was my last thought before I suffered from my rough journey of the old road going to the hills of Ragusa. I couldn't wait to meet his princess.


	28. The Sicilian Heiress

Tiffany Hwang's POV

"This way, please." The uniform maid said in half-Italian and half-Sicilian words. Taeyeon and I assured to imposing grand receiving room of the _Palazzo di Im_. The century-old-palace of the Im royals where they took residence since the fifteenth century.

The maid led us in the hallway with portraits of stern looking ancestors with cool green eyes. I glanced at the man beside me walking silently. Since our travel here in Sicily he remained painfully silent—very unusual of hm. Now he showed no emotion, I couldn't fathom what he was thinking.

 _It's for the best_. I reminded myself silently. He must marry someone more suitable to be his bride before my growing feeling for him grew any deeper. Marriage is not for me. I have done it before but I was badly hurt by the man I called my husband.

I don't want to suffer the same thing again.

I don't think my heart will survive the second betrayal in marriage if Taeyaon proved that he cannot keep his vows or he felt bored in our marriage after few years. He thought of marriage was merely a business transaction.

"We're here." The maid announced as we stop at the far end of hallways with a bodyguard outside the door. We watched the burly man entered the room and after a while he gestures us to come inside the room.

"Such precedence." Taeyeon muttered dryly as we enter the room. I just pointedly looked at him to give him a silent warning.

We were greeted by the powerful Im Ryohei who sat in his massive table. I glanced around to see the heavy curtains, huge chandeliers, fireplace and portrait of a beautiful woman above, it has also sofa sets for guests probably.

"Welcome to Im residence." The powerful patriarch with sharp eyes. Like a hawk eyeing the trespassers to his territory. "To what I owe you this visit? Have a sit, please."

We took the settee across Im Ryohei's table. Taeyeon glanced briefly in my direction as if he waiting for me to speak once we were seat. When I didn't answer, he looked at the intimidating man and said. "I have a preposition, _Signore_."

My heart gave a painful thud as he spoke those words. _This was what you want, isn't?_ A voice inside my head asked slyly.

"You have?" the Sicilian billionaire asked. He straightened from his seat and stared at Taeyeon intently. "By all means, let hear it."

Taeyeon threw me a meaningful fleeting look for answering Im Ryohei. "I want to ask your daughter's hand for marriage."

The patriarch's eyebrows shot upward. "Marriage, _Signore_ Kim?" he repeated with amusement in his tone. "But which one of my daughter, Sir? I have twins, Yoona and Hyuna."

"Yoona, _Signore_." I put in, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Yoona…" Im Ryohei said with coldness in his green eyes as he heard his daughter's name. "What is your relation with _Signore_ Kim Taeyeon?"

"I am—"

"She's ,my secretary." Taeyeon replied smoothly.

"Ah," the patriarch said with recognition. "Were you the one who arranged this meeting?"

I swallowed. God, this man was really intimidating as the papers had said. "Yes, sir."

He regarded, me and Taeyeon for a moment before settling his gazed on the man beside me. "But why Yoona, _Signore_?"

"I believed that she will be the perfect bride for the Kim."

Taeyeon's words shot straight to my heart. It's so painful that I think I couldn't breathe. Maybe it's a better idea if I didn't come with him. I don't think I can bear this meeting.

"Ah. Yes. She's perfect." The coldness in the man's green eyes replaced by warmth in their depth. Clearly, he really adored his daughter, Yoona, as the report had said. "But may I know this sudden decision to ask my daughter's hand in marriage?"

"I am a man in my prime age." Taeyeon answered swiftly, not giving any emotion in his face. He's like not the man I knew. "My grandfather wants me to marry as soon as possible."

"Do you think Yoona is that woman?"

"Yes." Taeyeon replied by his gazed was locked to me. "She's the bride I want."

My silly heart leaned in my heart. _He wasn't talking about you_. I told myself firmly. He talked about princess Im Yoona.

"Very well." The powerful, Sicilian said with node. " _Guido_."

The burly man outside entered the room. "Yes, _Signore_?"

"Fetch Yoona to her room." Ryohei commanded his watchdog. "Tell her to dress properly, we have visitors."

"As you wish, _Signore._ "

Once the servant left the room, the Sicilian stood from his chair and went to the cabinet. He pulled out a bottle what looked like a bottle of grappa. I grimaced. I never like the taste of that liquor.

"While we are waiting for my daughter have some refreshments." He gave each glass of grappa.

"Thank you, sir." I said once I took the offered glass. My nose instantly wrinkled by the strong smell of the drink.

"So, how long do you work for _Signore_ Kim?" Ryohei asked direct question to me, taking a sipped of his grappa.

"Uh—a-about a year now, sir."

The intimating man nodded regally while Taeyeon remained painfully silent. What's wrong with him? He doesn't look like a man asking a woman's hand in marriage. He's cold as he said he will be with this business arrangement.

"Don't you like grappa?"

"Oh…" I was about to drink my glass when Taeyeon stopped my hand.

"She isn't drinking, _Signore_."

"Is that so?" Ryohei eyebrow rise. "Forgive me, I didn't know."

"It's okay, sir." I smiled shyly at our host.

"Are you married, _Signorina_?"

"I'm a widow, sir."

Shocked was visible on the cool green eyes. "Pardon, I didn't know. So young to be a widow."

I smiled fleetingly. I felt like it happened so long ago that I am barely remembered my marriage with Nickhun. "I get over with it, sir."

"You must be young when you get married, _Signora?_ "

"I am." I smiled self-mockingly. Thinking that infatuation I have felt for the man who didn't deserved my innocent love for him. How naïve I was that time, if I didn't marry him that time maybe my life was different now. I have a family of my own if I didn't rush into marriage.

I noticed that the powerful Sicilian still looking at me while I took a trip to memory lane. I tried to smile in reassuring way. Remembering the past wasn't as painful as before, there's still pain but it was only fleeting. "I am twenty-one that time, sir."

"Didn't you consider finding a new husband?" Im Ryohei asked curiously.

"I have enough of marriage, sir." I informed him sadly, looking straight to his eyes. "Marriage is not for me."

"I can see that you will be marrying again." The Sicilian billionaire said while Taeyeon growled in his seat. I looked at him pointedly but he didn't say anything.

A discreet knock sounded in the heavy wooden door. We all turned to look at the door.

"Come in." Ryohei said in the old Sicilian dialect.

A young woman in her probably mid-twenties entered the room wearing chaste pure black coat dress. She's covered from neck to knees.

" _Patri._ " The woman said, her gazed rested on the floor. "You asked for me?"

"Greet our guests, Yoona." The patriarch said to his daughter. "This is Signore Kim Taeyeon and his secretary."

"How do you do?" the young lady had said in soft melodic-voice, glancing briefly in our direction before looking again in h=the endless floor. "My name is Im Yoona."

Oh, God, the picture in the report that my secretary had given to me didn't do justice in her beauty. She's more beautiful in person. With her raven black hair and striking green eyes, high cheekbone, pale skin and aristocratic face. She's the epitome of beauty. Even Venus di Milo will feel threatened by her ethereal beauty.

Now Taeyeon will not have problem proposing to her. She's the perfect woman. I feel like my heart is breaking into a pieces.

"I would like to inform you, dear girl that _Signore_ ask you hand I marriage and I give him my blessing."

I didn't know who was more shocked me or the beautiful princess. I don't think I can bear this is so painful that I think I couldn't breathe properly as if there was a giant heart crushing my heart this moment.

"But, _Patri_ …" the Sicilian princess started, her cool green eyes filled with despair as she silently pleaded with her tyrant father.

"It's final, Yoona." Her father retorted back. "Do not disobey me, girl."

"Yes, _Patri_." The obedient daughter agreed with such misery in her voice.

Taeyeon surprised us when he stood from the settee and marched towards the princess. Im Yoona's eyes widened considerably when Taeyeon took her hands and kissed it.

"Pleasure meeting you, _Signora_."

If I didn't know better I will assume he is doing this stunt to get me jealous. If that's the case he's doing just perfectly fine.


	29. The Plan

Kim Taeyeon's POV

I kissed the hand of this Sicilian and stared at her pretty emerald eyes. I smiled to myself when I saw the emotion swirled in their depth. She's beautiful more than the average woman. The first thing you will notice was her striking green eyes. But…

" _Patri_." The princess had said to her father, looking at him with such pain in her eyes.

"Will you permit me to talk alone with—with…" she swallowed as if she couldn't say the word. She glance at me and continued. "…m-my fiancé?"

The tyrant father eyes us guarded probably weighing if he will allow his daughter's small request. "Very well." He said after awhile. "Show Signore Kim our garden, Yoona. While I travel around his secretary in our house."

I looked at woman beside me. I nearly laughed when I saw her stun reaction. _Serves you right,_ the evil voiced inside my head had said darkly. I couldn't imagine the internal debate she's having right this moment.

But I will not end this preposterous scheme until you give in. I will play with your jealousy until you can't take it and you will finally bare your heart's content to me. Oh yes, I will do that even if I need to play dirty. So be it.

Tiffany must realized that I am starring her when she glanced in my direction I cocked an eyebrow before settling my gaze to the Sicilian princess. _You will fall for me, Tiffany. Soon._

"Shall we, Signora?" I asked the woman in front of me pleasantly.

From the look in her face she seemed unsure of her impromptu decision. "Uh—yes." She said almost closed to a whisper. "Let's go, _Signore_."

I tucked her hand to my arms giving for a show. I heart with leaped with joy when I noticed Tiffany's eyes turned into the coldest night of the winter season. How I loved when she was jealous with other women. And that's the leverage I will use against her.

The princess and I exited the study room of her father's. the watchdog was still outside waiting for the command of the formidable Sicilian don. We passed the endless corridors before we arrived at the grand staircase.

The princess didn't spoke again until we were at their magnificent garden.

"I don't want to marry you." She said without preamble once she was sure we are alone in the garden. She removed her hand from my arms and stared at me with her infamous cold green eyes.

I raised my eyebrows at her declaration. "May I know why, princess?"

"Don't get me wrong." She said, blush spread through her pale cheeks like wildfire. "You are quite handsome but I don't want to enter a loveless marriage."

I couldn't help but laughed at her. I first thought that she's just puppet to her father's bidding. I didn't realize that this is obedient daughter will voice out her protest about our union. I thought that she will just do what her tyrant asked her to do.

" _Quite handsome_." I mused out loud, smiling at the thought. "I believed that this is the first time a woman ever called me just a 'quite handsome' man."

"Pardon, _Signore_." She said as the blushed goes in a deeper shade of red. She avoided my gaze by looking at the perfectly trim lawn. The woman didn't stare to a person's face for a long time. "I didn't mean to sound rude to you but—"

"Please call me Taeyeon." I interrupted her casually. "There is only one woman who can call me Signore as way of her affection to me, princess."

"Then you must call me Yoona." She murmured softly. She's really like a princess of those Victorian novel books my stepmother used to read. Refine and well-manner. "The title of a 'princess' is no longer signifying anything. It just now only an honorary title for our family it's gloried past."

"All right, Yoona." I said, smiling to her direction. "But what is the reason you against this marriage."

She looked at me for a moment as if debating whether to tell the truth of not. "You see, when my Mama was still alive she told me never to enter a loveless marriage it will only bring heartache and misery."

"Was it happened to her marriage?"

She gave a sad smile. "Si. Besides, I cannot marry with the simple reason that I am already in love with someone else."

I smiled mirthlessly. This thing goes better as the time pass now. I don't have to worry about breaking her heart in process. She seemed to be a very nice girl. "Really?" I asked pleasantly. "Who is the lucky guy?"

She blushed again while a sweet smile playing in her lips. "His name is Lee Seunggi. My _Patri's_ favored godson."

"Does your father know this?" I asked her.

She shook her dark head. "No. He didn't know anything or else he will forbid Seunggi to come here. You see my Patri wants that he will be the one who will choose the man who is suitable to be our husband—for me my twin sister, that is."

"Does Seunggi is aware of your feeling?"

Yoona stared at me in horror and gave me an awkward smile. "Oh, no… my goodness, he doesn't have any idea. I will be mortified if he knew about my feelings to him. He was my closest in this strict world I breathe in."

So this kind-hearted princess had this kind of tale in her life here in this old town of Ragusa. An unrequired love with her probably childhood friend.

I drew her a little further from the manor. For all I know the tyrant Sicilian still have ears in the wall of this house. "I will tell you a secret, Yoona."

She frowned in my direction but placed a ready smile in her aristocratic face. "Okay…"

When we were in the middle of the garden and no housekeeper around I told her my plan. "The truth is I don't want to marry you more than you are not willing to marry e."

"Then why—"

I smiled evilly in her direction. "Remember the woman with me awhile ago?"

She nodded. Clearly, not following the turn of events here. "Yes…"

"She's not really my secretary." I told her the truth. I could see the shocked in her face. "She's Tiffany Horvejkul a private teacher and I hired her to look for my bride as my grandfather gave me an ultimatum."

"I still don't understand…"

"It's quite simple, actually…" I informed her kindly, taking her hand once again and place it to my arms. "Let's walk. For all we know your father is spying with us right now. Act like you enjoys this walk."

Yoona glanced discreetly in the forbidding manor as if looking for her father in those countless windows. "All right."

We started to walk in the huge garden of the Im. "The reason I seek for your hand in marriage was because of her."

"She did?" Yoona's green eyes widened considerably. "But why?"

I sighed as I remember how my plan of wooing her went straight down to hell. "You see, I asked her to find me a suitable bride in disguised of courting her privately without her suspecting it." I smiled warily. "She is my choice of bride."

The woman in my arms grinned. "Do you love her, Taeyeon?"

I was caught off guard with her question. "I—I will not answer that." _Not now._

"What went wrong?" Yoona asked innocently.

I took a deep breath and stared at the endless scenery before us. "I think she realize that she's starting to fall for me that's why so got scared and push you under my nose instantly. I know she's scared at the thought of marrying again. She was badly hurt by her previous marriage."

"You care for her."

I eyed her in amusement. "You sound like you knew a lot when it comes to love, princess."

She glared at me.

I laughed heartily. "I was just teasing you, Yoona."

The princess scoffed haughtily. "So what's the plan? Do you still plan to continue this engagement to make her jealous?"

"Exactly." I said with grinned. I will need this woman's help if I want Tiffany's admission that she has feeling for me. "I want to teach her to have faith and overcome her fear in marriage."

"You really like her." Yoona said with smug smile on her beautiful face.

"Princess…" I warned darkly.

She laughed loudly, her eyes sparks with energy. She wasn't the timid woman I thought her to be. "All right, I'll stop teasing you. What is the plan of yours?"

"I want us to pretend that we are still engage in public." I told her wickedly. The plan is already set in my mind. By the end of this year I will have Tiffany as my wife. "The goal is to make Tiffany jealous over our pretend relationship."

Yoona raised her delicate eyebrow. "You are quite evil."

"There's more."

"More?"

I grinned at her as I stared at her cool green eyes. "I want to teach my grandparents a lesson."

"Your grandparents?" she asked with a frowned. "What did they do to you?"

I smirked, thinking about the machination they did to me these past few months. "They'd been pushing me towards Tiffany. I didn't stop them since that's the direction I want to take. But I just want to teach them a lesson that I am more witty than them. I love to see their face when I introduce you as my fiancée."

"When do you plan to introduce me?" Yoona asked nervously.

"To my _nonno's_ birthday nest week." I looked at her pointedly. "Are you willing to help me get the woman I want?"

A grateful smile flashed on her face. "Of course. I will be happy to help as long as don't really intend to marrying me, Taeyeon. I will help you with everything I can."


	30. The Birthday

Kim Hani's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked my husband—the birthday celebrant as soon as I saw him entered the library where I waited for Taeyeon. He told me that he has a very important announcement to make today.

I am eager for his news.

"Taeyeoan told me to wait for him in the library." Heechul who is dashing in his tuxedo suit informed me. "He will say something to me."

That sounded suspiciously. He had not visited us last week as he always did during the weekends now he was suddenly announcing something in the middle of his grandfather's birthday celebration.

"What do you think he will say to us, Heeshul?" I inquired at my husband as I studied the ring that belongs to the collection he bought when he lost the bet.

"Damn, if I know." He answered while pouring himself a glass of whiskey in the decanter.

"Heechul…" I warned.

"What?" he asked innocently, sipping the liquor. "It's my birthday."

I sighed and voice out my concern. "Why I have a bad feeling about this?"

"What—"

Heechul get interrupted when the door of the library abruptly opened. I got my feet and stared at the new comer.

 _Madre di Dio!_ What is happening here? Who is the beautiful woman in y grandson's arms? It was supposed to be Tiffany! _Tiffany_! What the hell is happening here? I need an answer! Now!

"Hani." Heechul moved to my side and placed his hand to my waist to give me a squeezed. He whispered to my ears only while eyeing the newly arrived. "Compose yourself, storms raging in your eyes. I could see it."

I didn't trust myself to speak right this moment. My nerves were shaking, what is this nightmare I am experiencing. What about the wedding I planned almost every night?

" _Nonno. Nonna_." My evil grandson had filled the silence. "May I introduced _Signora_ Im Yoona, my fiancée. Sweetheart, this lovely people are my grandparents."

Fiancée…fiancée…fiancée…fiancée… the word echoed in my brain like a broken recorder. Have I somehow stepped into a different kind of dimension here? This is not happening to me. This is unjust vexation. I need justice!

"How do you do?" the raving beauty in black demure gown greeted us with elegance.

She's beauty, well-mannered, accomplished with fine elegance but she's so wrong for Taeyeon. They are so mismatch! Oh, _Dio_ , I need a whole bottle of aspirin to dull the severe headache I have now.

"I hope you are glad that I finally presented my bride to be to you." My idiotic grandson announced arrogantly, his eyes gleamed like gemstones. "Now you can stop you're scheme in finding me a bride. Let's go, Yoona. I will introduce you to the guests outside."

Once the couple left us gaping openly at the closing door. "What had just happened?" I asked to no one.

"I believed that Taeyeon finally presented his bride to us." Heechul calmly replied, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

"But that woman was supposed to be Tiffany!"

He shrugged. "Apparently, she wasn't your grandson choice."

"Pour me a glass." I said to Heechul to calm my nerves. I can't believe that Taeyeyon blindsided me with this one.

My husband laughed as he gave me the glass of whiskey I've asked. "Maybe you fail your matchmaking skill this time, my dear."

"Oh, shut up!" I glared at him darkly, drinking the fiery liquid in one gulp. "I will have Taeyeon and Tiffany be married."

"Easy…" Heechul said with shocked in his face. "That' not water you are drinking. It's whiskey, wife."

"I will not back down so easily." I ignored him and walk towards the window. Eyeing the progressing party below. A calculated smile fitted my face when I saw the Duke and Duchess of Caprielle finnaly arrived.

Jessica Choi's POV

"Jessica, we have a situation." Kim Hani said as soon as caught sight of me. Sooyoung and I attended the birthday celebration of Taeyeon's grandfather the formidable Kim Heechul.

"Situation?" Sooyoung asked with a frowned looking at me and then to _Signora_ Hani.

I laughed at the _Signora_ and nod discreetly in Sooyoung's direction. Silently telling her that Sooyoung doesn't have any idea to our secret partnership.

It seemed that she get it immediately. "Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just for another gown I will wear later." She lied smoothly. "Can I borrow the Duchess for awhile, Your Excellency?"

"Sure." Sooyoung said but I could see in his eyes that he's still unconvinced by the alibi Taeyeon's grandmother had provided.

"Excuse me, Your Excellency. Come, Duchess." The _Signora_ practically dragged across the picturesque garden. "We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" I asked the elderly woman, trying not to trip the gown I wore. Besides, it so difficult to walk with this heel shoes.

"Look at that." She gestured the striking couple near the fountain talking to a group of people. "My worst nightmare just comes to life."

 _Oh my goodness…_ "Who is that girl in Taeyeon's arms?" I whispered to the Kim Hani, looking discreetly at the couple.

"My evil grandson introduced that girl to us awhile ago as his fiancée, she's Im Yoona."

"Fiancée?" I asked in bewilderment. "But I thought—"

The woman beside me snickered. "He blindsided me. How could he do that to me? What about my plans? The wedding invitations are almost done."

"They are done?" I gasped openly at _Signora_ Kim Hani. She's really a fast worker. So Taeyeon and Tiffany's wedding arrangement is already completed. "What shall we do?"

I shrugged, eyeing the striking couple in the centre of the group. "Maybe Taeyeon love that girl, _Signora._ "

Hani snorted waving her hand as if that's the most absurd thing she ever heard. "Look at the boy, Jessica. His eyes are lifeless and when you look at them together they are so bland. No sparks, no chemistry. Nothing. He is so different when he was with Tiffany's. His eyes sparks with fire in their depth he is so alive. Tiffany is his soulmate. I knew it."

"Where's Tiffany, by the way?'

The elderly woman nodded in the far end of the garden holding court of few handsome me, clearly they were flirting with her. "She hasn't near to Taeyeon and his fiancée since she arrived. What shall we do, Jessica?" she asked in desperate tone. "Shall I fake a heart attack and have my dying wish to see them married before my demise?"

My eyebrows shot upward. "That's quite drama, ma'am. And after the wedding ceremony will you regain your health miraculously?"

"You got some point here." Taeyeon's grandmother admitted and thought for a moment. "Hmm… what about locked the in a tower and refuse to let them out until Tiffany gave birth to their first baby?"

I stared at her in horror. "That's so medieval."

Hani groaned, starring helplessly at the couple near the fountain and the woman at the far end of the garden. "What shall we do? I could see my great-grandchildren are slipping away from me. I am expecting the first one to be born before the end of this year."

" _Signora…_ "

The elderly woman's eyes flashed with deviousness in their profound again. "I know what we will do, Jessica."

"You do?"

She merely smirked in m direction. I have the feeling that we are going to trouble ourselves here. "All we need to do is acquire few James Bond skills, dear. We will spy that lady in Taeyeaon's arms."

"No, we are not…" I stared at her disbelief.

"Yes, we are, Duchess." Hani announced with such conviction in her voice. Her outlook turned one hundred eighty degrees in instant. She became so cheerful. "Come, Duchess. It's time to introduce you to his fiancée."

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I walked at the silent corridor of the manor of the Kim family praying that I can collide with a housekeeper to ask for _Signora_ Hani's room. I got text from Taeyeon stating that his nonna was not feeling well and she's alone in her bedroom, mind if I check her condition.

As much as I hated to admit but I must be practically lost at this huge fortress. What shall I do? I look around desperately.

I am now on the second floor frantically looking for the right room. When suddenly in the silent hallway a door unexpectedly open in my side and pair of large hands wrap around my waist and dragged me inside the dark room.

I squealed but a strong hand clamped my mouth tightly and pushed my back behind the hard wooden door. My eyes widened when I saw blazing fury in those pitch black eyes.

"Who the devil gave you permission to flirt with other man?"

I stared at him in horror as he slowly released his hand from my mouth. I took a deep measured breath to calm y heart rate. "I don't know what are you talking about, Taeyeon."

"You don't know?" he asked as we were only inch apart. I could see the glittering dark fire in his eyes, his strong legs practically crowding my thighs. "Are you trying to make me jealous, darling?"

"What if I am?" I smiled mischievously in his direction. I meant it as I joke but he took it seriously. For now his eyes burn with desire.

"Fine, you win."

I raised my eyebrow. "I win? How?"

"You are really love it when I am mad with jealousy, isn't that right, darling?" he asked like a predator conquering his prey. "Fine I will show you how jealous I am with those bastards who flirted with you awhile ago."

"What about your grandmother, Taeyeon?" I said breathlessly. "She's—"

"So slow." Taeyeon said in dire amusement. "It was set-up love. I concocted that tale so you can come up here."

I glared at him. "That's horrible."

"Whatever." He retorted, looking deep in my eyes. "I will teach you not to play with my jealously, Tiffany. Or there's hell to pay for it."

"What are you trying to do?"

"You are mine, Tiffany. Mine!" he announced arrogantly like a king he thought he was. Before stripping my gown off my body.


	31. The Drawing Room

_FLASBACK:_

Kim Taeyeon's POV

I played the part of being attentive fiancée to the woman in my arms. Yoona and I were now talking to a group of businessman. I smile smugly when I remember the shock on my grandparents face when I introduce Yoona as my betrothed.

Nonna couldn't believe what she's seeing. I could see in her eyes the disbelief as her devious plan trampled before her very eyes.

 _Serves you right_ , a voiced inside me had whispered that moment.

Everything runs smoothly until the cold-hearted widow arrived. My eyes instantly narrowed that the sight of Tiffany. _What the hell is she wearing?_ I asked myself furiously.

I frowned thunderously in her direction. Haven't we talked how she supposed to dress at parties like this one? How come my lecture fell on deaf ears? Dio, one of these days I will really invade her closest and burnt all this kind of immoral dress.

I am starring to suffer from unwanted headache because of this aggravating woman. She wore a bright yellow evening dress—the front was covered from the neck to the heels no cleavage this time, thank goodness but the back…I cursed long and hard, by the only my thread of patience was keeping me from slugging men at the party gape at her.

 _What's with Tiffany and her back?_ I asked silently. Why did she have a habit of showing it to the public so these bastards can drools over her? The backside of her damnable gown was open back down to her spine and she gave it this broach like pin of the fabric so male eyes will immediately notice the sparkling thing just above her bottom.

I shook my head in disbelief. I swore this woman will be the death of me.

"I could smell jealousy." The woman in my arms taunted once we were left alone near the fountain.

I glared at her darkly in a way my employees will shirk with fear. "I don't know what are talking about, Yoona."

"Oh, really?" the Sicilian princess grinned in my direction, completely ignoring my dark mood. "Then it must be in the wine you are drinking. It has nothing to do with woman who just arrived, isn't?"

"You're so astute for your own good, princess." I informed her sarcastically hoping to prick her Sicilian ego.

"Just like my _Patri_ said." She said with a mischievous smile on her aristocratic face as she eyed the progressing party. "Oh, look." She whispered softly. "Smile, your _nonna_ is approaching us with a beautiful woman in town."

I eyed the woman who approached our direction. A frowned form in my face when I saw that the woman talking with my grandmother was no other that Sooyoung's wife—the Korean-American heiress, Jessica Jung-Choi.

So she was my grandmother's cohort then. I wonder if Sooyoung knew anything about this association his wife had with _nonna._

"Hello, Taeyeon, Yoona." My grandmother said pleasantly. "Are you enjoying the party?"

 _How about you nonna?_ I asked silently eyeing my grandmother, I could see smile lurking in her sharp eyes.

 _Nonna_ ignored my dark looks and continue to chat amiably to Yoona. "Dear, I don't believe you have met the new Duchess di Caprielle, Jessica Jung." She performed the introduction. "Your Excellency, this is _Signora_ Im Yoona, Taeyeon's fiancée."

"Hello." The Duchess greeted in her all American accent as she extended her hands towards my date. "Nice to finally meet Taeyeon's fiancée."

"Likewise, Your Excellency." Yoona smile regally as she took the offered hand of the Duchess.

My eyes narrowed at these two women who just invide us. I knew they were plotting something from the look in their expressive eyes. I have to be on my guard in case they making men dance with their tune in intend to escape that same fate those hapless men suffered.

But as I mulled over my strategy towards with two cunning woman my gazed snapped back at the woman who was behind my entire dilemma. I nearly leap at her side and slugged every men who surround her and making her laugh.

An egregious transgression.

 _Do they have death wish?_ I will gladly deliver them to their maker now.

I fished out my mobile phone and type something before sending it. A few moments later. "Something came up." I told this group of women. " _Nonna_ , please keep company to Yoona until I get back."

Without waiting for _nonna's_ reply and went to the entrance of the Kim manoe. All I need to do is wait for her inside.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I gasped when my evening dress leave my body. Here now I am again half-naked in front of him. This is all where it's started and I don't think I like the ending of it.

I swatted his hand when they started to travel in my breast. Really, this man is unbelievable. How could I permit him like this with my body?

"Ouch…" he said, removing his hand off my body, glaring at me. "That hurt."

"What are you doing?" I asked him coldly. I will never ever let him make love to me again. I will tell him that he can't use my body whenever he feels the urge.

"Can't you see I'm setting the mood here?"

I swatted him again this time in his arms.

"Aw, that's not funny, Tiffany." He said rubbing his arm while frowning at me. "What is wrong with you, woman?"

I glared at him frostily. Completely forgot that I stood here half-naked. "You cannot just tuble in bed with me whenever you want, Signore."

"Ah, the signature coldness as you address me that I love so much back with vengeance."

I threw him my darkest glare. "I am serious here, Taeyeon. Besides, you have a fiancée now. What will she say about you if she learned about this/. I have done great length in order to find that woman for you do not sabotage things."

He smirked like a man he thought he could get anything he want from my lfe. "If I didn't know better I would assume you are jealous, Tiffany."

I snorted looking away from his intense eyes while my heart rate accelerated. "I don't know what are you talking about, Taeyeon."

"I'm not yet engage to her, darling."

Deep inside my heart a flickered of hope spring out of nowhere, I tried to squash it. "It doesn't matter. Do you gamble your inheritance to your grandfather just to fill your hunger? What if Im Yoona backs out from your engagement? You will lose your position as CEO of the Kim Industries."

"What if I will not marry her?" he whispered softly in my neck. I could feel his hot breathe in my sensitive skin. "What if I will marry you instead? Will you say yes?"

My heart practically stopped at his words. I drew him back to stare at his eyes. There was no teasing or cynicism in their depth just some emotions I could not fathom.

"Stop playing game with me, Taeyeon." I told him painfully. I don't want to hope with his words I couldn't survive it when…

"I am not playing games with you." He said in his most solemn voice. He gave me an ardent kissed like it was the only time he will be able to kiss me. He scooped me in his arms like a five-year-old child. "I'll show you."

"Taeyeon!" I protested as he walked further inside the dark room. Oh, what room is this? What if someone might barge in unannounced and see us like this. "Put me down!"

"Shh…" he said sympathetically. "Lower your voice, my darling. Someone might hear you outside."

"Taeyeon…"

He placed me at the lid of the piano, his eyes glittered with desire. He started to give me fiery little kisses from my mouth, neck to the volley of breast, my stomach and he liked my navel! "I'll show you how much I want you, Tiffany."

"What—" my protest stuck in my throat when he removed my panty. _Sweet Lord,_ what now? "Taeyeon…"

"Keep still, darling. Try not to make noise." That's the only warning I got from him before he started to devour the very heart of my femininity. Oh, sweet mother of God, I will die from the sensation of his mouth and tongue playing with my clitoris. I bite my lips preventing any sound coming from me.

"Taeyeon…oh, Taeyeon…please…please." I muttered incoherently. I don't know if I want him to stop or encourage him more. "Oh, god…"

Finally, after like an eternity of lapping me he removed his mouth from my feminine part. I was limped in the piano lid. He bodily removed me in the lid and place me the piano bench. He started to remove his clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him weakly.

"I'm going to finish it." he said as he discarded his boxer brief. My mouth went dry as I see his manhood rigid with hardness.

"Oh, no. You are not." I managed to say looking away from his proud length. "We've been tempting fate now. You are not using any protection since…"

Taeyeon groaned loudly. "I don't have condom with me right now, Tiffany. Do you want me to crawl all over the pharmacy right this moment? I promise to withdraw before I reach the finish line, darling."

"Are you sure?" I eyed him seriously.

"Yes…" he answered abruptly. He didn't wait for my reply before he shoved inside me. I moaned when I felt his length deep inside me. He started to move faster and harder. I gripped the edge of my seat as I accepted his furious onslaught. Oh my God, I might die with this feeling.

When I feel that he's near my orgasm hit me. I bite my lips from groaning loudly… and then I fell the hot liquid inside me.

Oh, not again! He promised me!

"Taeyeon…!" I said disapprovingly as he remained inside me. He was breathing hard while he slumped at the top of me.

"I love you, Tiffany." My heart stopped beating in my chest.


	32. The Advice

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"Are you going to frown, glare and grimace all day here in my or you're going to tell me what's going on?"

The irritating question came from Sooyoung Choi—the high mighty Duke of Caprielle. I should have known that coming here was futile, he can't help me with my problem.

"What?" the Duke inquired again when I remained silent. "Are you going to stare at me all day? Oh, wait—do you have crush on me, Taeyeon?"

"Funny, Your Excellency." I replied acidly, glowering in his direction. "If you ever get tired of playing the CEO of your business you should try to be a comedic actor."

Sooyoung didn't take my sarcastic comment seriously. He just merely laughed. "Really, _amico_. What's wrong? Why are you I such bad mood today? Remember earlier in my marriage, I have jealousy problem with my wife. You advice me with that sarcastic wit of yours maybe it's time for me to return the favour."

I sighed deeply as I remember why I'm here early this morning. If I only have solution to this problem of mine I will not seek for him damn advice.

"I have a question." I started.

"Fire away." He said gamely. "I will gladly to help you with your love life, _amico._ "

How I want so badly to strangle this egotistical Duke but I stopped myself in doing so. I shifted in my position across to him. Still trying to look sanguine about the whole situation, when in truth I will reveal a piece of information about my relationship with a certain maddening woman. After out encounter at my grandparent's drawing room—after I poured out my heart's content to her—what I got from her?

 _Stop playing game with me, Taeyeon. That is not funny._ She replied with hurt in her pretty eyes. The nerves of that woman. I confessed to her as I never did to any woman before yet she didn't believe me? It's bloody insult! And before I can comprehend her answer to me she runs off the room leaving me staring after her escape.

"So I have this friend of mine who has a problem with a woman." I said after a moment trying not to flinch at the intense grey eyes that were busy studying me.

A small smile fitted the Duke's face. "Who is this friend of yours, Taeyeon? Do I know him?"

"No." I replied hastily, avoiding his knowing gaze. "You didn't know him."

"Are you sure?" Sooyoung prodded, while he kept studying me. "How odd I thought we share the same circle of friends, Taeyeon."

"Not this one."

"Is that so?" my good friend and sometimes pain the backside asked maddeningly. "So, what was his problem, _amico_?"

 _Do I really have to do this?_ I asked myself silently. I suddenly want to back out from my plan in discreetly asking for his damn advice. But what choice do I have? He's happy married to his wife and has children of his own now. I am sure he can help me handling a stubborn woman.

I took a deep breath and gamble to this gamble to this plan I think work out. "This friend of mine has a problem with a woman. You see, he just confessed with the woman he loved but the woman thought he'd just play pranks with her."

Sooyoung cocked an arrogant eyebrow in my direction. I don't think I want the tilt of his eyebrows. "Why do you think the woman didn't believe his declaration of love?"

I shrugged. I have asked that question millionth times to myself since my grandfather's birthday celebration. "I don't know. Maybe because the man was womanizer before."

 _Like you?_ His eyes said silently. "Then the woman has the right to doubt the sincerity of your friend, Taeyeon." Sooyoung answered mildly, playing with his pen. "If your friend proved to be a playboy before the course any woman will have reservations."

"But he changes his playboy way now!" I said too passionately that made Sooyoung's eyes glint with laughter. "I mean—"

"I know what you mean, _amico._ " The Duke answered with laughter still visible in his eyes. Oh, now I want to smack that laughter away from his eyes.

"You do?" my eyes narrowed at him. If I didn't know better I will assume he's playing games with me.

" _Si_." He replied with a private smile. "Tell your friend that he can't will the woman he loved with a single 'I love you' you have to win her heart as well."

I frowned. Win her heart? How can I win her elusive heart? That's too damn difficult when the woman is Tiffany Horvejkul. "But France—I mean the girl's heart was carved to the coldest ice."

Sooyoung smiled a little. "Then if I were you I will show France-I-Mean-The-Girl how much she meant to me."

I glared at him darkly. "I told you that's my friend's dilemma not mine."

"Oh, right…" the annoying Duke added, preventing his lips form smiling like an idiot. "Your friend, sorry, my bad."

I am sorely tempted to tell him what I really feel about him. But I calm myself. _You can survive this, Taeyeon._ I reassured myself silently. _Without killing your good friend._

"What do you suggest he should do?" I asked after I thought I am calm enough to continue my conversation with him.

Sooyoung shrugged. "Why not tell him court her?"

"Court?"

"Yes, have a courtship." The Duke said dryly, his grey eyes held dare in their profound. When I just stared at him blankly he added. " _Amico_ , courtship means the act, period, or art of seeking the love of someone with intent to marry."

"But what if he's not into romantic stuffs?"

Sooyoung smiled like a man who experienced everything in the name of courtship. "AH, he has to go great lengths in order to win the heart of the woman he loves. If your friend is really serious about his intentions —that it."

If I need to court Tiffany so she can admit that she also loved me—I knew she loved me. Because a woman will not give her body to a man repeatedly if she didn't feel something for him. Then I will court her until she surrender everything to me as body and soul. Until she will finally agree to marry me and share her life with me.

"That's quite smile you got there." Sooyoung dragged me out of my reverie.

"You know what?" I casually said to him standing from my chair. "I think I better go. I have lots of things to do."

I was about to escape to him when I heard him before I exit his office. "Be sure to invite me in your wedding, Taeyeon."

 _Goddamnit in hell, he's really sharp._

Jessica Choi's POV

"Are you really sure about this, _Signora_?" I asked softly the elderly woman beside me as we both hide in the newspaper that were buried in our nose watching Im Yoona through the glass window inside posh boutique. "What if she will realize that we're following her?"

"Yes." She whispered back softly. "We've been following her quite awhile now. I am sure she doesn't suspect anything."

I sighed and continue to spy at the woman who dresses in pure black. One thing I learned about the woman upon following her discreetly like a common stalker was her avid favour in the colour of black for her outfits.

She wasn't like a Goth girl or something her makeup was like any other woman you can collide with at the streets. In my opinion she's quite pretty in black it only accentuates her unusual green eyes the colour of leaves during spring.

"Remind me again, ma'am, why are we following her?" I eyed elderly woman who gone too far with this spying thing with her outfits, with a chic trench coat, ankle length leather boots and black flappy hat with a small brim. Compare to her stylish outfit for spying job I felt like an old aunt with skinny jeans turtle neck top.

"We need to investigate this woman and her relationship with Taeyeon." _Signora_ Kim Hani said behind the newspaper. "And if she is a real threat to Taeyeon and Tiffany's upcoming wedding."

I shook my head in resignation. It was no doubt where Taeyeon got his stubborn side not to mention the scheming and deviousness. This woman was really sure that there's a wedding that to be take place between Taeyeon and Tiffany.

"What if she's real threat _, Signora?_ " I asked the woman while I glanced at her personal chauffer that who stared at us like we're two crazy people in the middle of the fashion district of Rome. Thank God, we used her trusted driver. If we used my driver chances of him reporting to Sooyoung about his stunt was exuberantly high.

Kim Hani glared at me as if that's the most absurd thing she had heard. "Then I need to pair off this woman with some of my friend's grandson those were all fine young men."

"Have anyone ever told you before ma'am, that you are quite scary with your matchmaking skill?"

"A woman needs to work if she wants great-grandchildren, girl." She said with a youthful grinned in her face. "You are lucky that l haven't met you before you married the Duke or I paired you with a fine young man."

"Sooyoung is fine young man." I told her defensively. Honestly, I couldn't think of a better husband than Sooyoung Choi. The love if my life.

"Oh, yes." The woman answered somewhat apologetically. "Forgive me I didn't mean like how it sounded, Jessica."

"It's okay." I smiled at the woman, glancing at our subject. "Oh, quick, she's already finished. She's about to go out, _Signora._ "

We folded our newspaper hastily and run to the waiting black Audi. People giving us weird stares but Kim Hani not notice. We just made in time to hide in the car before Im Yoona exited from the boutique.

Ever since I met Kim Hani and help her with her quest my simple life with my husband and babies just turn into an everyday adventure.


	33. The Courtship

Tiffany Hwang's POV

I stared outside the window without looking at the scenery. My expensive handcuff glinted in the sunlight. I still couldn't believe what I saw when I arrived in my office earlier this morning. A huge bouquet of flowers with a big box with pink ribbons, my secretary told me that it was delivered earlier. I opened the huge box and gasped a little when I saw gorgeous cocktail dress inside.

I picked the card that was tucked in the beautifully arrange flowers and read it.

 _Will you go to dinner date with me tonight?_

 _-T_

My silent heart galloped in my chest at the sight of the unmistakable penmanship of Kim Taeyeon. As much as I tried to extinguish the happiness in my heart that moment I can't stop it. After our encounter to _Signore_ Kim Heechul's birthday party I gave myself to him again, after he—he told me that he loves me…I am so stunned that I couldn't answer him.

 _You weren't just stunned by the confession. You got scared._ A voiced inside my head joined my reverie. _You were scared because that he was the only man who managed to creep in your heart since Nickhun._

So what if I am scared, I answered back. I don't think I want to remarry. Marriage is not for me. I've done that before I got only hurt at the end. When my late husband proved that he didn't love his young bride as much as I lived him.

I get over with that tragedy of my past but it taught me that never enter marriage again with another man when your heart clouding your brain.

 _A woman can't take risk twice in her life._

"… _Signora_?" a soft melodic voice of a sixteen-year-old girl dragged me out of m reverie. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

I tried to give my new student reassuring smile. "I'm fine, dear."

"I called to your attention now for the third time, teacher." The girl informed me with a shy smile. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, dear." I smiled in her direction, pushing away the unwanted thought out of my head. For now I will focus with my student. I am here in their magnificent house in Rome teaching her the fine etiquette of a woman fitted to be in the high society of Italy.

"I'm already done with the test you gave me in French, _Signora._ " The girls said with a smile in her pretty face as she offered the paper I asked to answer awhile ago.

"Let me see." I checked her paper while she looked at me intently. She was a very bright child of a wealthy Italian widower. At the very young age she lost her mother. Her father showered her in everything life has to offer. I first thought when I accepted the job I will have a hard time with this rich girl but upon meeting her she proved me wrong.

She's kind and cheerful girl who loves animals.

"Very good." I said once I finished checking her paper. "You can translate French phrases now, Wendy."

"Really?" the happiness in her face was contagious. I couldn't help but to smile back. "I will tell papa when he got home, _Signora._ "

"I'm sure your father will be proud of you."

She beamed at me. "I certainly hope so, _Signora._ "

My replied was interrupted by the incoming call from my mobile phone. "Excuse me," I told my student while I looked at the screen of my phone. "Hello, Taeyeon."

"Good thing you answered your phone, darling." I shivered slightly when I heard his deep sexy voice over the phone. "Your secretary told me you are not at the office today. Where are you?"

I glanced over when my student browsing the French book silently. I moved a little further away from her study table. "I am teaching the daughter of _Signore_ Hwang. Why?"

"I just want to ask you if you received the package I sent at your office?"

My heart leaped again once I remembered his gift. "Uh…yes, why?"

"I just want to inquire your answer, Tiffany." He said over the phone. "Yes or no?"

I removed the mobile phone in my ear and stared at this thing in horror. Is this Kim Taeyeon who just called me? I might just mistake this guy to be him unknowingly. He's asking if I want a date with him or not.

Kim Taeyeon didn't ask—he just commanded everyone around him. He never asked for anything before.

"Are you asking me, Kim Taeyeon?" I asked playfully, though deep inside me I already knew his answer. "What about your fiancée?"

I heard him sigh on the other line. I hide my grinned. "Yes, Tiffany." He answered in clipped tone. "And let me clear you this, Yoona and I don't have relationship other than friendship, maybe. I just made that scheme to make you jealous."

My heart dance with happiness at the admission of him. He doesn't really intend to marry the Sicilian goddess Im Yoona, isn't he? He just wants me to get jealous.

"Tiffany?"

"You sound so snappish, Taeyeon." I informed him with a laughed. "You are asking me for a data, isn't? You should try to win my favour."

"Is that yes or no?"

I drew a deep breathe. As much as I like to have this banter with him I need to resume my teachings to Hwang Wendy. "Yes, Taeyeon. I like to go date with you tonight."

"Yes." He said a little too cheerfully. "I'll pick you tonight at your penthouse. Be ready at 7 p.m."

"Alright." I agreed with a smile.

"Good." Wear the dress I bought for you, okay?" Kim Taeyeon informed me arrogantly.

I laughed softly in case my student will hear me. "Fine, I am hanging up now. I am in the middle of my lesson with my student."

"Wait, Tiffany…"

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

" _Ti amo_." He whispered seductively before ending the phone call. I shook my head in resignation as I went back to the table where my student patiently waiting. He's really something.

Later that evening my nerves are tingling while excitement with my date with Taeyeon. I checked myself in the full length mirror for the tenth time now. I couldn't help but not to notice unusual sparks in my eyes as I stared in my reflection.

 _Oh my goodness, I am really nervous._ Who will have thought that my nemesis will have this kind of effect with me? There wasn't a time before we didn't take the opportunity to pass without slinging arrows each other. We've seen the worst in each other.

My mobile phone sounded in my room. I smiled when I a saw the caller on the screen. "Taeyeon!"

"Exited, darling?"

"Silly." I said picking up my pouch on the bed. "I'm done."

"Good, I'll be waiting outside." I ended the phone call and literally run through the elevator, I couldn't wait to see him.

Once I at outside I am little breathless with my sprint to meet him. My breath was knocked at the sight black limo he already took of his tie and opened the two top bottoms of his crisp white shirt.

" _Buonasera, Signora_." He said with a smile and kissed my hand like a true gentleman. "You are so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you for the compliment, _Signore_." I replied, fighting off the blush that wanted to escape in my cheeks.

"After you." He gestured for me to slide at the opened passenger's door of his lime. I slid eagerly at the cool interior of the car.

"Where are we going, Taeyeon?" I asked when we were finally in the road. Butterflies in my stomach were in residence tonight.

He smiled at my direction tenderly. "To a quite place where we can dine tonight."

I gave him a guarded look as I stared at his beautiful dark eyes. "I hope you didn't rent the whole place this time."

"I assure you I did not do the tonight, Tiffany." Taeyeon laughed wholeheartedly. "I want to show you off."

"Flatterer."

"It's the truth, Tiffany." He gave me one of those disarming grinned that made women swoon over him.

Few minutes of the drives we finally arrived at the one of highly recommend restaurants in Rome by magazines and travel book. The _maitre d'ushered_ us to the one of the best table inside the elegant restaurant. I frowned once we walked inside. As usual, women giving Taeyeon wistful glance as if hoping that they would get his attention.

But to this man's credit he took no notice of them or he's just too used with such female adoration being thrown in his direction wherever he went. He continued to walk to our reservation table with his hand holding mine tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked me once we arrived at our table. "Don't you like here?"

"Uh? Oh, it's not that…" I said when I slid at his offered chair.

"You are frowning since we stepped inside the restaurant, Tiffany."

"Don't mind me." I muttered taking the offered menu by the waiter. I hope that he will just let off the subject why I am frowning, I don't want him to know I don't like other women looking at him. He will tease me about it.

He eyed me for a moment before he focused his eyes on the menu in his hands. He waited for me to give my order before giving his. I ordered Pasta with Pesto Cream sauce. I don't think I can eat anything tonight with my nervousness while he ordered Pepper Steak Potato.

Once the waiter left our table, his eyes started to study me. "How's your day?"

I smiled sipping my water. "It's fine. I have a new student."

"How is she?"

"She's a very nice girl with a cheerful manner."

He nodded with a smiled. "That's good to hear. I hope she will not give you hard time."

"I can manage." I said proudly to him.

We talked among other things like any other old acquaintance while waiting for our food. A few minutes later the food a finally arrived. The waiter place our order in our table and the smell of pesto cream did some rebellion in my stomach.

"Oh, God." I breathe my nose wrinkled at the smell and look of my food with green sauce. "What's with this awful smell? And the colour—ugh."

I could see the confusion in Taeyeon's face but I didn't wait for his reply before went straight to the ladies' room.


	34. The Fever

Tiffany Hwang's POV

It's been a week since my dinner date with Taeyeon. Ever since that day he gave me a bouquet of flowers and a beautiful dress almost every day in my office. Those gifts weren't that expensive as I first thought.

From office pillows, personalized mug and one time he gave me a picture frame with a picture of him in it. There is a message inside the box to place the picture frame in my office table so whenever I missed him I will just have to look at his picture.

I shook my head as I pulled out my drawer to peek at the picture frame with his model like pose image beneath the glass cover. I smiled like an idiot his ego was really over the top.

I am patiently waiting in my office for him to arrive. He promised me two days ago when we last met that he will treat me lunch today. I glanced at my wristwatch it's almost 11 a.m. now he should here any moment.

I finished my work early so I will have a quite long lunch with him. Who would have thought that I will enjoy his company? Before I avoided him like plague whenever we have the misfortune to meet. But now I am enjoying his company more that I should have…

My desk phone ring. I frowned who might be it? But then a slow smile fitted my lips. It must be Taeyeon and his new stunt. I picked up the phone and said. "Hello."

" _Signora_ Horvejkul?" I frowned again when a woman's voice sounded on the other line.

"Yes," I answered as I straightened my sit in my chair. "Who is this?"

"This is _Signore_ Kim personal assistant." She said in her no-nonsense voice. "He wished to inform you that he has to cancel his appointment with you today."

Disappointment crept inside me. "Is that so?" I asked amiably, hiding my regret over our cancelled lunch. "Does he have a meeting?"

"Oh no, ma'am."

I sulked if he doesn't have an important meeting then why he cancel our lunch last minute. "May I know the reason why Tae—I mean, _Signore_ Kim call of our appointment?"

There was a long paused in other line that I thought Taeyeon's secretary had hung-up on me already. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry, _Signora._ " The woman in the other line answered. She's clearly distress in discussing about the reason of Taeyeon's last minute cancellation of our lunch. "But I was under strictly order not to tell you about the reason even if you point gun in my head."

Despite the fact of my distress in the reason why he withdrew to our date I couldn't help but to smile at his tyrant instructions to his assistant. Only Taeyeon will think I will point a gun to his secretary's head to get the information I want without using drastic measure.

"Can you tell me the reason?" I asked in a pleasant tone like talking to an old friend. "I promise not to tell him that you tell me."

"But _Signora…_ "

"Tell me, _per favour_." I said in desperate tone. "What happened to him? Is everything alright?"

I heard his personal assistant sighed heavily. "He threatened me _Signora_ , that if I told you he will threw me in the dungeon of his family's vineyard without food or water."

That just made me more interested in knowing what the reason he can't come to our lunch? "I will defend you from him. I promise just tell me the reason."

" _Signore_ Kim…" his trusted secretary had started after awhile. "…actually, he's been out of the office as of yesterday, ma'am. The _Signore_ had been suffering from severe fever."

"What!" I nearly leaped out of my chair. "Why he didn't tell me?"

"I believed he doesn't want you to worry about him."

"That's ridiculous." I muttered furiously. That man he's suffering from sickness and didn't bother to tell me. "Where is he right now?"

"He's in his home, _Signora_." The secretary informed me. "Please, don't tell him I told you the reason. He will get back on me once he recuperates form his illness. He's quite scary when he's mad."

"Don't worry." I reassures her, standing from my chair. "He can't do that to you. I will see to it."

"Thank you _, Signora_." The relief in his secretary's voice was palpable before I hang up the phone. I picked my bag and went out of my office.

I rapped the door of his penthouse with my knuckle hardly. Damn, this man. He's really impossible—is he eating and drinking his medicine in time? Is he alone to take good care of his fever? Dio, how I want to strangle him with my bare hands.

"Taeyeon!" I said, tapping his heavy door loudly. "Taeyeon! I know you are in there, open the damn door now! Taeyeon…"

"Stop it, woman." A shirtless Taeyeon finally opened the door. He was only wearing his pyjama bottom. I could see that it took time for him to unlock his door. "Do you want to take down my door?" his eyes narrowed in my direction. "I see my assistant spilled out everything when—"

"When you threatened her to throw the poor woman in the dungeon of your grandparent's vineyard? How very kind employer you are, Taeyeon." I supplied for him when I entered his home without waiting for him to invite me in.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled weakly.

"To check if you still breathing or not." I told him sarcastically, throwing my bag unceremoniously in the sofa nearby.

"I'm still breathing." He replied with equal sardonic manner. "Now get going. I don't want you to get infected with my virus, Tiffany."

"No."

He scowled darkly in my direction. "Now, don't be stubborn, woman."

I ignored his thundering looked and moved closer where he's standing half-naked. I placed my palm in his forehead. He's still feverish. "Do you eat and drink your medicine in time?"

"Yes." He said curtly, looking away from me. "I am drinking my prescription but I don't have appetite."

I glared at him. "What did you ate since yesterday?"

"Instant noodles."

I sighed deeply and looked at him helplessly. If it wasn't for his assistant I have no idea that he's sick. "Come let me take you to bed."

A slow mirthless smile fitted his sexy mouth. "Why, _il mio amore_? That's the best thing I heard you in ages. Come's let go bed together."

"Behave," I warned him with a stern glare. "Or I will crash that priceless vase in your head."

"Merciless woman." He muttered to himself while I help him to his room. Once we arrived at his bedroom it notices that it was typical bachelor's room with black and white motif.

I tucked him to bed and pulled up the bed sheets to his waist. I was about to go out of his room when I heard him again. "Tiffany, come back to bed. It's so lonely here."

"Shut up." I told him with a smile. "I'll cook something for you."

I invaded his kitchen and look for ingredients in his huge fridge. Wow, it stack of everything his housekeeper must adored him so much. It's complete of everything. I decided to make chicken soup for Taeyeon. I pulled out the ingredients in the refrigerator and place them in the granite kitchen countertop. I sliced diced and boiled when everything is in order in the kitchen I went back to his room and check him he fell asleep.

I tiptoed in his room and went to the living room to watch movie in his plasma TV while cooking the chicken soup. Once in a while I went to the kitchen to stir the pot of soup while watching his collection of James Bond movies.

"Smell good."

I nearly jumped in my place when someone breathed behind my neck. "Taeyeon! You scared the hell out of me."

"What's this?" he asked while he placed his hands between the countertop trapping me in my place.

"Chicken soup." I said a little breathlessly, my heart was galloping in my chest right now. "My grandmother's recipe."

"It's not cook yet. Let's go to the living room." He pulled me out of the kitchen and let to me to the living room. I sat in the sofa as I resume watching the movie. Taeyeon surprised me when he laid his head on my lap. "This feels nice."

"You should be in bed, Taeyeon." I told him, preventing myself from touching his silky hair.

"I' fine here." He murmured softly as his eyes drift to shut. "It's so nice to sleep on your lap, my love."

We spent our day together in his penthouse watching James Bond movie marathon. His fever had gone down now but he kept his head on my laps as we watched the movie. By 10 p.m. I am preparing to leave him but he stopped me.

"Please stay." He said when I was about to grab my bag on the sofa.

"Taeyeon…"

"I don't want to be alone tonight." He said with solemnly in his eyes. "I promise I will not touch you—unless you want it."

"I can't Taeyeon."

"Why?" he asked walking towards me. I instantly move back until I was cornered in the door. "Are you scared, Tiffany?"

"No." I looked away from his burning gazed. "I'm not."

"We've dancing this issue around for awhile now, Tiffany." He said dangerously soft. He's too closed to me. I could feel his hot breathe. "I think it's time for us to have talk matters of the heart."

"Taeyeon—"

"Do you love me, Tiffany?" he fired the question to me unexpectedly. I don't know how to answer. "Do you feel the same way for me?"

"I—"

"I guess not." He said moving away from me. "You do not love me like I love you, Tiffany."

 _What? Wait, what is he saying?_ I didn't think twice and blurted my heart's content. "I fell in love with you. I don't know how. I don't know when. I just did."

The look in his eyes is the sight I will keep to my memory forever. "Really, Tiffany?" he moved back where I was standing. "Say it." He urged. "Say it. I want to hear what it sound like."

I took a deep breathe. "I love you, Taeyeon."

"I love you more, darling." He answered while kissing my forehead. "As much as I want to kiss your lips—I can't. I don't want you get the virus."

"You are crazy." I shook head in amusement.

"And you're like a woman who has monthly period today." He retorted back playfully. "SO prickly woman."

 _Monthly period…_ Oh goodness, when was the last time I have my period. But before I could deal with it he scooped me in his arms and went to his bedroom.

The following morning I tiptoe from his bed and left his penthouse silently with a sole mission. I want to confirm if my suspicion was correct—if yes? I shook my head praying earnestly I certainly hope not.

Before I went home I went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy home test. My nerves were shaking badly as I stood in my bathroom debating if I shall continue this. But I want to be sure. I am suffering from slight nausea and loss of appetite since last week.

I took a deep breath and face my fears. I peed at the white rectangular thing and waited for the longest three minutes of my life.

I stare at the pregnancy test kit and my world tilt upside down.

 _Two blue lines…_

"Kim Taeyeon, you are dead to me!" I muttered to myself as I stared at the two clear lines.


	35. The Pregnancy

Kim Taeyeon's POV

" _Signore! Signore…_ " Tiffany's loyal secretary blocked my way again like the first time I went to her office and asked the young widow to find me a bride. "You can't just barge in _Signora_ Horvejkul's office without appointment. Plus, my employer was on the foul mood since she's arrived. She's out for blood—you blood precisely."

I raised an eyebrow in her direction while I ignored her and continue to walk inside Tiffany's office. My sole purposed was to see the woman who has the habit of slipping out of my bed without waiting for me to wake up. I want to have a word with her on that matter.

I opened her office door and shut it firmly on the secretary's concerned face. "Tiffany…"

I instantly ducked when an object flew straight in my way. _What was that?_ I asked myself silently as I tried to calm my heart with the adrenaline that surged me. This crazy woman nearly killed me if I didn't bend. I looked down at the shattered crystal paper weight in the floor.

"What is wrong with you, woman!" I snarled at her, while she stood behind her table with murderous intent in her eyes. "You nearly fracture my skull with this thing!"

"You are monster." She said throwing things—whatever her hands could get in her table—towards my direction. "You brute! I will kill you, Kim Taeyeon. Just wait when I get my hands on you."

"What's with this icy welcome, my love?" I asked as I dodged the object flying straight to me. "Only last night you were so warm and cloudy. What happened, my beautiful Tiffany?"

"I should had killed you last night when I have the chance!"

I tried to give her a winsome smile once she's done tossing things in my path. She's really heart-breaking beautiful when she's maddening angry with me, her eyes sparks with fire. The love of my life. My soulmate. "Before you murder me darling. May I know the reason what I am guilty about?"

She opened her drawer and pulled out something and once again she threw it in my directly harshly. I looked down at the small white rectangular thing on the ground. Curious at what be that thing I picked it up and laughed.

 _Finally_ , every cell in my body sighed in relief as I stared at this small object clearly announcing to the world that Tiffany is finally pregnant. I first thought that there was something wrong with my virility because I can't create a child fast enough. But I guess it takes time to see the result.

"Yours?" I blurted put like an idiot because I am dumbstruck at the news that I am going to be father at last.

"No." She said acidly, her pretty brown eyes snapped with inferno. "That's my secretary's. You made her pregnant."

"Very funny _, il mio amore."_

Tiffany glared at me intently. "You are liar. You promised me— _promise_ , Taeyeon! That I will not get pregnant."

I stared at the clear two blue lines in the object in my hands. Trying to be sure that she's really pregnant with my child. "There are some risk when you have unprotected sex, my darling."

She expelled a heavy breathe. It seems that energy left her body straight away. She leaned her bottom in her heavy desk for support and rubbed her forehead. "I am so dumb to trust you that you will not make me pregnant. I always believed that you don't want to have an unwanted child with a woman who just having an affair with you."

I want to come in her placed and take her in my arms. But she wasn't ready yet. She will just push me away. I need to reassure her first that everything will be alright if she will just trust me.

"Shh..." I reprimanded her tenderly. "Don't say 'unwanted', our baby might hear you, Tiffany."

She gave me a strange look which I couldn't decipher. I hope that she wants to keep the baby as much as I did. That is the proof of our loving growing inside her belly right now.

"Taeyeon..."

"We have to get married now, Tiffany."

She looked straight at me in the eyes. "No."

"What?" I asked in bewilderment. Trying to ignore the pain in my chest as of this moment by her rejection to my marriage proposal. "You don't want to marry me?"

"We don't have to marry each other just because we have a baby now, Taeyeon." She replied squarely. Her eyes told me her decision was resolute. "We can raise this child without tying the knot."

"Are you serious?"

She looked away from me. I knew from the moment she's lying. She couldn't even look me in the eyes for her answer. "Yes."

"You want our child born illegitimate?" I decided to play dirty with her. If I need will use her conscience to surrender. So be it.

"Do not say something like that."

I moved where she stood. I need to handle this situation with care. "Then what's the reason behind your refusal of marriage, Tiffany."

"I—I..."

"Is it about your previous marriage?" I prodded when she hesitated to answer. "Don't you trust me enough to be your husband?"

"Taeyeon..." she gasped. I could see her beautiful eyes gleamed in the sunlight. "Don't say something like that."

I stared down at her beautiful eyes. "I want our baby to be born in wedlock. Time flies so fast forwards, Tiffany. Before you know it this little guy will have his crush his play school. When that time comes I don't want people to question his paternity."

"School?" she asked with a laughed. "Aren't you thinking ahead of yourself? In addition, we were being sidetrack with the real issue here."

"So what's the problem, darling?" I asked gently. "Maybe you don't love me enough to agree in marrying the man made you pregnant."

She glared at me. Her eyes filled with hurt. "I love you as much that I think my heart can't bear it."

"Then why?"

"I'm scared, Taeyeon." She finally confessed her reason of refusal. "I'm scared that we are moving faster in this new chapter of our lives. What if you wake up one day and realizes that you feel trap in our marriage. I don't think I can bear it."

"Oh, darling..." I tucked her in my arms. The most precious thing in this world for me is in my arms, I will protect this treasure with my life. "You are the love of my life, Tiffany. The very air I breathe without I can't breathe."

"Truly?"

"Yes." I smiled at her. "So, will you marry me, darling?"

"Where's the ring?" she asked with smile.

I smiled ruefully. I should have bought her the engagement ring long time ago. "Actually, I don't have it with me now. The last thing I expected I went here was to propose to you, Tiffany. But I promise you I will buy you a ring."

She laughed wholeheartedly. "I am just kidding." She said. "I don't mind if I don't have an engagement ring but does this mean we are now officially betrothed?"

"Not yet." I said as I kissed her nose affectionately.

"Not yet?" she repeated with a frown.

I shook my head. "Not until I buy you a ring and give you proposal you deserve." I placed my pal, on her still flat belly. "Are you sure you are pregnant _, il mio amore_?" I want to be sure.

She eyed me dryly while an odd blush crept to her cheeks. "I have at least half of dozen pregnancy test in my drawer. Do you want to see them?"

I grinned at her. Oh, how I love her tart mouth. "I'm going to be a father, at last. I want our first baby to be girl with her mother's pretty eyes then we'll have a boy after two years. I don't want this baby grow up as an only child."

"Taeyeon—"

"I love you, Tiffany." I said before I chipped my mouth to kiss her squarely in the lips.

The next morning unknown to Tiffany I left the country for a very important appointment with one of the most important in her life. According to my secretary this where that woman reside with her second husband.

I stared at the magnificent chateau, the wealthy French banker named Alain Broussard owned. I walked slowly at the marble foyer that leads to the grand receiving room where the maid ushered me. I took slow measured breathe. I am so nervous meeting this woman, she Tiffany's mother and I have to ask her something. I dressed carefully for this day, I wore my best suit.

"Please wait here while I call madam." The maid said in slightly accented English.

While she ascended on the grand staircase I left alone to admire the grandeur of the castle like home of the Broussard.

After a while I saw a fashionably dressed woman in her late forties descending regally on the staircase. I stood from the sofa and took a deep breathe.

"What I can do for you, young man?" now I know where Tiffany got her beauty.

 _I can do this_ , I reassured myself silently once Tiffany's mother stood a few feet away from me. "I—I…" I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. "I came here, madam to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Lianna Broussard eyes lit with naughtiness. "About time I finally meet you. I've been waiting you for months since my dear daughter took unexpected visit here…"

Kim Heechul's POV

"If you keep staring at those baby clothes they are liable to vanish one of these days, "I commented dryly when I saw my wife looking at her personal memory box where she hides Taeyeon's baby clothes.

"Time flew so fast, Heechul dear." She said with a quite smile on her face, she run her hand on the decades old garments. "It felt like only yesterday happened when Taeyeon still fit in these clothes. I remember it clearly when I first time held my grandson in my arms."

It never failed to set my heart to accelerate when she's like this. The gentle woman I have fell head over heels in love with her more than fifty years ago…

"I wonder what took them so long to create a child for me." Her outlook changed instantly. The tender woman I saw in our bedroom reminiscing the past was instantly replaced by this impatient lady who was cunning with her matchmaking skills. "You hit the target with astonishing clarity when you made me pregnant with our Alessandro. Why Taeyeon seemed having a difficult time?"

I looked away from her as I fought the stain that wanted to spread in my cheeks. "I don't know what are you talking about, mia moglie."

"I am starting to lose my patient in waiting for my great-grandchild." She said tucking away the baby clothes of Taeyeon. "When I see them again I will hint that I want to see my great-grandchild before I die."

She's really frightening when she wants to be.

 _If I were you, my boy. I will start making babied for you nonna. She will not stop until you present you first child to her._


	36. The Proposal

Tiffany Hwang's POV

This was supposed to be an ordinary day for me at the office. But a package that was delivered to my home and single phone call changed everything. My eyes misted with tear on my ride to my destination as I recalled the event earlier this morning…

 _"There is a package for you, Signora." My housekeeper said with a box in her hands as I ate my breakfast. "It has no sender I just found it outside you door."_

 _"Oh?" curious about the parcel in my housekeeper had just presented to me. For a moment I thought that someone just playing prank on me. But then again, it might come from Taeyeon who has an overseas trip yesterday._

 _That man loves surprises._

 _I smiled slightly at the thought that this Taeyeon's surprised for me. I took the mysterious package form my housekeeper and opened it like a child opening her gift on Christmas day._

 _I frowned when I saw USB flash drive, a red coloured necktie and a black credit card owned by Taeyeon. I couldn't prevent my smile any longer._

 _What is this plan of his? I asked myself silently._

 _"Can you please get my laptop in my room?" I asked my housekeeper with a tamed smile on my face. I am so excited to see what's inside the USB._

 _"Certainly, Signora." My housekeeper went to my room to get my laptop. I drink my freshly squeezed orange juice. I traded my favoured coffee for breakfast so it will not harm my baby. I am starting to experience morning sickness._

 _I have not yet consulted a doctor for my condition but that's the thing I want to discuss with Taeyeon once he got home from his business trip._

 _"Here's your laptop, Signora."_

 _"Thank you." I smiled at my housekeeper as I took the laptop and start it to life. After a few second I inserted the flash drive to my laptop USB's port and waited for my computer to read it. When it finally okay I look at the content of the flash drive as I saw single file. I clicked it to open as video player start to read the file._

 _My heart stopped beating in my chest when the video to play. I am sure my eyes were just playing trick on me. My nerves were shaking my brain refused to translate what my eyes had been telling me._

 _This is nightmare!_

 _No, worst than a nightmare._

 _My hands instinctively flew to my mouth to cover my shock._

 _Taeyeon…_

 _He's tied up in a chair with a lamp over his head with two hooded guys in his side. He's eyes were blind-folded. His surrounding was very dark like an old abandoned building. Even his feet tied together so he couldn't escape. He wore his favourite grey Armani suit he still look debonair but his necktie was noticeably missing._

 _I looked at the ruby coloured tie inside the box. This must be his tie they took from him so they can send it to me along with this video. I can't breathe as if something was crushing my heart right this moment. Who did this kind of evil things to him?_

 _I will die if something bad happen to him._

 _I couldn't bear it._

 _"Speak now!" the man behind the camera snarled at him._

 _"Who are you?" Taeyeon asked barely even though he's in that kind of situation. He's at the mercy of those thugs who kidnapped him. "What do you want from me?"_

 _What did they want from him? I asked myself too. Money? Of course, money._

 _"Say it on the camera that they should follow everything I say or something bad will happen to you."_

 _"As if, I can see the camera." Taeyeon muttered sarcastically._

 _"Say it!" the man snarled chillingly as the man beside Taeyeon pulled a gun and pointed it on Taeyeon's head. Oh dear God! Don't irate your abductors. I want to smack his head._

 _"No." Taeyeon said stubbornly. God, what was with this man! "I will not say that."_

 _I don't think I can bear to watch it. I'd die repeatedly if I continue to watch it. When I was about to closed the video my mobile phone rang. I looked at the screen and it was unknown number._

 _"Hello?" I said shakily, I couldn't summon my voice to calm._

 _"Did you receive the surprise I sent to you?" the frightening voice sounded on the other line._

 _"What do you want?" I asked as I stood abruptly in my chair. "How much money do you want? I'm wailing to pay you. Just give the figures."_

 _He laughed harshly that made my blood chill. "I don't want money, Signora. I want you to do something for me."_

 _"Anything." I answered without hesitate. I will do anything to save Taeyeon. My eyes misted with tears but I need to be strong for him._

 _"First, you can't call the cops or something will happen to the man you love."_

 _"I promised." I agreed to his condition._

 _"Good." He said with satisfaction. "Just do what I told you and I will not harm him. First, I need you to buy a beautiful evening gown with the black car in the box and wait for my next instruction. Remember I am watching you one wrong move he's dead. Bring the red necktie if you want to see Kim Taeyeon again."_

 _Before I could reply the phone call ended._

I slid out of cab and hastily went inside the posh boutique to buy a new dress. I randomly selected what I thought will be beautiful without really scrutinizing the design. My sole purpose is to save Taeyeon from those thugs.

My mobile phone sounded again after purchasing the evening dress. "Are you done with the dress?" he asked once I hit answer button. I looked around and I could swear that he's just near to watching my move.

"Yes…" I swallowed hard, leaving from the famous boutique.

"Now buy a new pair of heels to match that gown."

"What is this for?" I asked with a frowned as I scanned for my favourite shoe shop in the lane. "Why do I need to but these things?"

"I said no question." The man snarled before disconnecting the phone call.

I sighed and do what he told me to do. I went inside my favourite designer shoe boutique. The saleslady asked me if what size of shoes that I want. Then it occurred to me that Teayeon's kidnapper didn't say anything. So I decided to go for my shoe size.

After that I waited for his call when I went out of the shoe boutique.

"Go to the nearest beauty salon and have a makeover in your appearance wore that dress and shoes."

I did what he told me without question this time. But I can't help, but to think why I would I need to wear this dress for what reason? But if this the only way to save Taeyeon so be it.

Once I am at the salon I tried to calm myself as I have my hair and makeup done. Praying earnestly to Almighty to make Taeyeon safe for our unborn child. When I was done and I wore the things he told me to buy I exited the beauty salon and waited for his phone call.

"See that black sedan across the street?" he asked without preamble once I answered the call. "Ride that thing if you want to see the man you love."

I followed his instruction without any question. I don't think my legs will carry me properly as I silently prayed for our safety. I slid inside the luxury interior of the car and I shivered slightly when the driver closed the door firmly. My heart pounded so loudly I need to be strong for our baby.

After an hour or so the gruesome drive the car is finally pulled in the dock and the driver gestures me to ride the dark yacht. My heels clicked in the wooden floorboard I am beyond terrified at this moment. This is not accident I want to repeat in my lifetime.

 _What if I will die without seeing Taeyeon?_ I asked myself silently. Stop thinking negative, Tiffany.

I ascended in the stair of the yacht I am shaking badly. I need to hold at the iron railing for support.

"Taeyeon?" I called out once I was on the dark deck of the ship. "Taeyeon? Are you here? Please answer me, per favore! Taeyeon!"

"Tiffany." My heart leaped at the familiar sound of his voice.

"Taeyeon—" The word stuck in my mouth when the pitch surrounding lit with illumination. The almost abandoned ship glow with beauty.

And there he was standing in front of me without fleck in his suit. My eyes instantly narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be kidnap, Taeyeon?"

"Don't you like it?" he asked as he started to walk towards me. "The lady rescued her prince? A nice variation in the story beside the prince rescued the lady in those fairy tales."

I stared at him in stun silence. I threw the shoe I've been wearing in his direction. "Bastard! You don't know the fear I've suffered when I realized that you've been abducted."

"Tiffany…" he said with a laughed. "I'm so sorry, darling. I just want to surprise you. I want to give you unique engagement proposal."

"What's with that horrible video?" I asked as the tears threatened to fall in my eyes.

He hugged me tightly to comfort me. I should shoved him away but being in his arms felt so well. In a moment I will push him away—in a moment. "I have this friend who is have an award winning director so I asked him to help me stage the video. If you just know how many takes I did before my acting can be convincing. I laughed in the middle of my lines."

"You are horrible." I sniffed as I clutch the back of his suit.

"I sucked at acting, I know."

"Idiot." I said with a snort. "You are horrible as person that's what I meant."

"That's harsh, my love." He drew back to look at me. Taeyeon released me from his arms and took a step backward. "Fortunately, for you I have a question to ask."

"What—"

He suddenly kneeled in front of me. "So, Tiffany darling." He said kissing my hand. "I have your mother's permit to ask you a very important question." He reached out something in his pocket. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as he opened a small velvet box. "I know I am not the perfect man but I am sure as hell I will try to be the best husband for you. Will you marry me Tiffany? Will you give me the chance to try to make you happy, my darling?"

Now tears officially fell in my eyes. "Y-yes…"

The happiness in his eyes was the sight I will treasure in my life forever. He slipped the diamond solitaire engagement ring on my left hand. He stood and kissed me sweetly in the lips —our first kissed as engaged couple.

"I love you, Tiffany."

Before I could answer him firework ricocheted in the dark sky. "I love you too, Taeyeon."

He kissed me again. "This is our first day to forever."


	37. The friendship

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"She already accepted my marriage proposal last night." I announced to the woman sitting across to me in the trendy coffee shop in the heart of Rome.

Im Yoona sipped her coffee regally as her green eyes studied me with such gleamed in their depth. As usual, she wore her favoured black outfits. It suit her in my opinion. It accentuated her pale skin. "I take that congratulation is in order then. I am so happy for both of you. I'm sorry that I didn't help you much with your plan but I am so happy that it works with the way you want it."

I smiled ruefully taking a sip of my own coffee. I still can't believe that I am now engaged man to the woman who practically owned my heart. Thinking about it now it seems that it has been a long time I swore off to love. Tiffany changed my way of thinking about marriage and kids.

 _The love of my life._

"That's quite smile you got there, Taeyeon."

I forced back myself to this Sicilian princess who studying me right this moment. I have to stop thinking about my fiancée for a moment— _Dio, my fiancée_. That word makes my heart warm at the thought.

"You're doing it again." Yoona teased mercilessly.

I pretend to scowled in her direction but smile keep spreading in my face. "That's harsh princess. You are mockery me."

"I will not let pass the opportunity to make fun of the man who brazenly went to the old town Sicily asked my father for hand in my marriage when your real reason was to make your lady jealous over me." The Sicilian princess retorted playfully, her eyes dance with laughter.

I grimaced when I remember that time Tiffany and I took trip in Ragusa, Sicily had met this amazing woman. "She's a complicated woman."

"Every woman is complicated, _Signore_." She replied smartly. Whoever the lucky man will ever capture this woman's heart will be fortunate. "And it takes a lifetime for a man to uncover a woman's secret."

"I will say only few weeks will do."

Yoona raised an eyebrow in my direction before bursting to hearty laughed. "You are really something else, Kim Taeyeon."

"So I've been told." I agreed with a silent salute of my coffee cup. "I never imagined that the woman I met in Ragusa will be this witty."

She frowned in my direction. "You think I am one of those air-headed women who did nothing but to flatter their vanity?"

I held up my hands with a smile. "I didn't say that."

"But you are thinking about it."

No, Yooona. Truly."

She surprised me when she laughed. "So serious, Taeyeon. I am just kidding you."

It was not my turn to scowl in her direction. "You do have the habit of poking fun at me, princess."

"Yes." She answered, she stared at me arrogantly. "Do you have problem with that?"

"Only you and Tiffany will dare to do that to me." I said as I shook my head in resignation. I never thought before that I will have a friendly relationship with a woman before without jumping in bed. I am so happy have this kind of relationship with this woman.

"It's good thing that someone treated you differently." She replied, as she sipped her coffee. "I've know your—shall we say colourful past with women, Taeyeon."

I smiled ruefully. "Such a discreet way of saying I am certified playboy before."

"It's true."

I glared at this Sicilian princess. "I thought when I met you, you are obedient daughter. What's with the sharp tongue?"

"I just don't want to disappoint my _Patri._ " Shadow filled her lively emerald eyes. She smiled bravely in my direction. "In fact, he's already summoning me home."

There's something in her face that told me that she didn't want to go home yet. Im Ryohei was not the type of father that very affectionate with her daughter. He ruled their lives with iron fists.

"Why not stay for a few days more?" I invited openly. She seemed enjoying her life in the city. "I will ask for your father's permission."

"I can't." she said with a shake of her head. " _Patri_ wants me to go home already. Besides, my twin sister call me this morning she told me she's home. I want to see my sister."

"Your sister?" I asked when I stopped halfway from my drinking my coffee. "What's her name again—Hyunah?"

"Hyuna." She said with amusement in her face. "I thought that you may know her. She's quite a party girl and broke every rule of my father had given to us. She's called as the 'darling of the Sicilian tabloids."

"Tough girl."

"She is." Yoona said cheerfully. "Rebellious and making her own destiny for herself. She also likes to irritate our father on every opportunity."

I smiled at the thought of having unruly daughter for that tyrant Sicilian. "When do you plan to come hime?"

"Tomorrow."

I looked at her seriously. "I want to come with you in Ragusa to explain to your father about our situation and my engagement with Tiffany."

She shook her head with a regal smile on her aristocratic face. "I can deal with my _Patri_ , Taeyeon. You should stay here in the city with your bride-to-be."

"Are you sure?"

Yoona nodded with smile that quite didn't reach eyes. I knew she feared her father so much and about his reaction to this news. I want to go there for when she face tyrant father's wrath. She becomes a very good friend to me. "I will deal with him. Don't worry I am sure he'll understand." She stood from her chair. "As much as I want to chat with you I need to pack my things, Taeyeon."

"Alright." I also stood from my chair. "Have a safe trip tomorrow, Yoona."

She smiled brightly like the warm Italian sun. "Be sure to invite me to your wedding."

"I will." I promised. "Good luck with your secret love for this man."

"I need more than luck when it comes to love, Taeyeon."

"Have faith." I said with such conviction.

"Where are we going?" Tiffany asked when I fetched her in her office after my meeting with Yoona.

I glanced at her and kissed her hand while I drive in the highway of Rome. "To the vineyard. We need to tell the old folks about our engagement."

"Now?" she looked horrified at the thought.

"Yes." I glanced again to her briefly I settled my gaze back on the road. "Do you have problem with that?"

"Er, I don't know. What will they say about it?" she said. I could see that she's really nervous. "Only a week ago you introduce a different woman as your fiancée now you will introduce a new woman as your fiancée."

I smirked but my eyes still on road. "You don't know my grandparents that well then. I am sure that they will raise eyebrows at the news."

She glowed darkly in my direction. I could feel that the temperature inside my car dropped at least ten degrees. "Do you have the habit of introducing women as your fiancée to them, _Signore?_ "

"Jealous, my love?" I grinned evilly.

She snorted. "Why will I be jealous?"

"For the record, soon-to-be Mrs. Kim. I only proposed to a woman once and that is you, Tiffany."

She didn't reply anymore until we reached my grandparents vineyard.

"Smile." I commented once we slid out from my car. I took her hands as we entered the foyer. "You look like a woman who facing her death."

"That's quite accurate description."

I stole a kissed to her lovely lips. "That will be fine, darling."

We found my grandparents in their favourite part of the mansion—the library. My grandfather sat in his study desk while my grandmother read book in the settee.

"We're engaged!" I announced happily once we entered the room. _Nonno_ put down the broadsheet he'd been reading.

 _Nonna_ beamed in our direction as she stood from the sofa. Tears gleamed in her eyes. "About time. I grew tired waiting this day. Come let's have coffee and discuss the wedding arrangement I did months ago."

"Wedding arrangement?" Tiffany asked blankly. "Whose wedding plan is that for _, Nonna_?"

"Yours and Taeyeon, of course." _Nonna_ replied dryly as if that's the most absurd thing she heard.

I laughed as I led Tiffany in the soda where my scheming my grandmother sat again. "You plan ahead, _Nonna_."

"Of course." She answered arrogantly, picking up her notebook, pen and some paraphernalia in the coffee table. "Take a sit. So what do you think of one thousand quests for the wedding reception?"

"One thousand?" Tiffany repeated impassively. She gasped at my grandmother openly.

"Too little?" _Noona_ asked with a frown. "How about two thousands then?"

" _Nonna…_ " I held up my hands but interrupted when the maid place the coffee in the table. Too late before I could send away the maid with the coffee Tiffany stood from the soda and dash off the room.

Once Tiffany left the room _Nonna_ gave me strange look. "Aren't you going to tell me something, _figlio?_ "

"What should I tell you?" I answered her innocently. Now even my grandfather get interested with this new twist inside the library.

My grandmother got teary=eyed again, as she placed her hand in her heart. "I've suffered the same thing twice and I saw my daughters-in-law suffered the same thing with Tiffany."

"Are we going to be great-grandparents at last, Taeyeon?" _Nonno_ asked but more like only a formality than a real question. I am sure there is no doubt that they knew now about Tiffany's condition.

"We need to have the wedding really soon now." _Nonna_ added with a triumph in her eyes. "Let's do it next week."

They are planning ahead. I want only a simple and intimate wedding. I don't want a circus. "You know what." I told them when Tiffany came back again inside the room with a quite blush on her cheek. "I think my fiancée needs to rest. We will come back when she's fine."

"Taeyeon…!" _Nonna_ said when I grabbed Tiffany's hand and went out the library without saying proper goodbye. "Come back here. We need to talk."

"What's that for?" Tiffany asked when I let her slid inside the car.

"Let's get married tomorrow." I said once I started the engine and drive off the vineyard.

Her eyes widened considerably. "What? Tomorrow? What's the rush?"

" _Nonna_ want a circus wedding, I want the opposite."

"I want a simple wedding too." She confined at me softly. "But where are we going to get married in such haste?"

"Las Vegas." I answered as I fished out my mobile phone and dialled someone. After a few rings the Greek bastard finally answered. "Yuri? I need a favour again. Can you fly to Las Vegas tomorrow morning? What reason? I need you—and probably your secretary to stand as witnesses." I looked at the woman sitting silently beside me. "Because I'm getting married tomorrow."


	38. Las Vegas

Tiffany Hwang's POV

At the age of twenty-one, I have this simple and intimate wedding attended by a number of quest from the cream of Italian society. And when my husbands died in our wedding day I thought from that moment I will never getting married again.

But seven years after that faithful day I met and then I slowly fell with my infamous adversary, Kim Taeyeon. Since the day I met him he's so much for my piece of mind. I guess at that time when I still worshipping my late husband's memory I thought I will betray him if I started to feel something to another man.

That's why I always cold and rude to Taeyeon in those years before I feared that one day he might replace Nickhun in my heart.

And I've never been wrong. After I learned about my late husband's betrayal—the truth he never really love me as much as I loved him. That he was in love with someone else. It opened my eyes that I should get a life and let go off the past.

Now once again I am a bride. It is my wedding day to Kim Taeyeon. I stared at the full length mirror in the suite Taeyeon and I shared in one of the most luxury hotel in Las Vegas. At twenty-nine I feel like a blushing became bride again.

I don't know why Taeyeon so eager to get married. We've been just engaged two days ago and after our hasty visit to his grandparents we flew straight to Vegas to get married. Honestly, it doesn't matter if we married today or next year as long as we love each other I'm fine if we just live in sin. For me marriage is just formality to what we really feel for one another.

I wore a simple white knee light cocktail dress I brought awhile ago. The simple white bouquet Taeyeon purchased before he left the suite to get another room so he can change into his tuxedo before the wedding ceremony.

He told me that the groom can't see his bride before the wedding it's bad luck. I smiled the thought who would have thought that he believed that myth.

I never thought that I will marry again after my husband's death—but I certainly never come to my mind that when I tie the knot again it will be in Las Vegas with Elvis preside the ceremony. It's hilarious we might as well can consider this as elopement when we didn't invite any family member to witness our wedding. When I tell Jessica about this sudden wedding I could almost picture her laughing her so hard.

My mobile phone rang. I went near the bed to pick it up. I smiled when I saw Taeyeon's number I pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Are you ready, my beautiful bride?" Taeyeon greeted in other line.

My heart leaped at his words. "How did you know that I am a beautiful bride?"

"I just did."

I laughed when I heard the signature arrogance in his voice. How I love this man with all of his arrogance. "Flatterer."

"Are you ready?" Taeyeon laughed loudly in the other line. "Come down to lobby I want you to meet my—well, I think I could consider him as my friends when he's not in his obnoxious self."

"Hey!" I heard reprimand from another male deep voice on the phone. "I am right here beside you, you know."

"Has anyone told you it's rude to listen to someone else's phone conversation?" Taeyeon replied to the man. He must be our witness to the wedding, the Greek billionaire Kwon Yuri. "Tiffany?"

"I'm still here." I told him with a smile.

"Come, I want you to meet him." Taeyeon said. "I think he can spare us with his sarcastic wit."

I laughed at the easy banter Taeyeon and Kwon Yuri shared. Clearly, they were good friends more than they care to admit. I hung up my phone and went out the suite. I walked straight to the elevator and waited until it reached the lobby.

Once I was inside the slightly over crowded lobby I scanned for my husband-to-be and his friend. After a few seconds of walking inside the huge lobby I saw the familiar back talking to a very handsome man at the far end of the reception area.

When I approached them the very handsome Greek nodded in my direction that made Taeyeon turned to look at me. The sight of him in his tuxedo knocked my breath away. He's painstakingly handsome I never miss the longing glances women inside the hotel give Taeyeon and his Greek friend.

"Tiffany…" Taeyeon said extending his hand towards my direction.

I took it without hesitation but I am still aware of the burning gaze the Greek threw in my direction. He's as if, studying me with his unusual pale blue eyes like the colour of the clearest sky during summer in Italy.

Taeyeon dipped his head to kiss my cheek. "You look ravishing, darling."

I tried to fight the blush wanted to escape in my face. Why does he behave like this when we were in front of his friend?

"Aren't you going to introduces us, _file mou_?" the Greek god spoke forcing us to acknowledge his presence with his assistant standing behind him.

Taeyeon straightened and performs the introduction his friend demanded. "Tiffany, this is Kwon Yuri, the Greek bastard that lent us his villa in Sardinia out of the goodness of his heart." He raised an eyebrow to his friend's direction. "Do you have a heart, my friend?"

"Not that I am aware off." Kwon Yuri replied his pale blue gleamed in delight. "But let me clear to you, Kim. As far as I am concern I was born in wedlock so if you will just be careful with your words, _file mou_."

"You are?" Taeyeon retorted back to his friend dryly but the Greek man ignored him.

"I am good friend of Sooyoung—the Duke of Caprielle and this humourless man who is about to become your husband any moment back in college." Kwon Yuri said to me with a quite smile on his ruthless face. "Pleasure to meet you, _thespinis._ "

He boldly kissed my hand that made Taeyeon glared darkly to his friend. This man worst than Taeyeon when he's still at the pinnacle of his bachelor's days. This Greek man was lethal he can get any woman he want without such as much as trying. Anyone who will try to win his heart will need as much luck as she can get.

But then again, he just claimed awhile ago that he doesn't have a heart right?

"Stop charming my wife-to-be." Taeyeon practically dragged me to his side.

Kwon Yuri grinned evilly in Taeyeon's direction. "That's no way to treat the man who will act as your witness to your wedding, my friend."

"Then stop being alluring to my Tiffany or I will give you a black eye before the wedding."

His friend sighed deeply. "You join the Duke in the jealous husband clubs, aren't you? Now I am an island to myself, file mou."

Taeyeon grinned at his friend while he sneaked his hand on my waist. "You should marry too so Sooyoung and I will never leave you behind."

The Greek billionaire feigned a look of horror. "Curse your tongue, Kim."

My fiancé just laughed as he looked down to me. His dark eyes dance with laughter. "Being married to the woman you love is the best thing that will happen to your life."

Yuri shook his dark head in acquiescence. "You are really fallen, Taeyeon."

"You will too." Taeyeon said cheerfully to his friend. "Someday. When you meet the one."

He snorted as he looks away. "That might be billion years from now."

Taeyeon laughed out loud. "Don't lose hope, _amico_."

Yuri stared at his friend like he just spoke dirty words in front of the ladies. "Let's get this over with, shall we? Then I can go back in New York."

"What a great idea." Taeyeon agreed brightly. Tucking my hand to his as we walk inside the chapel like room in the lobby of the hotel.

To my immerse relief Elvis was not waiting for us in the small makeshift chapel. But a man dress in priest attire.

"I hope he's real priest, Taeyeon." I whispered to him once we are now walking down the aisle. "I don't want a hoax wedding."

"I know you want to be married by Elvis, my love." He whispered back evilly as we near the altar. "But sadly he took day off today."

I couldn't help but to laughed at his humour but deep inside I am freaking nervous right this moment. The priest opened the bible and started to rite of the wedding ceremony. Yuri and his personal assistant took the place near us.

"Do you Taeyeon take Tiffany Horvejkul to be your lawfully wedded wife—?"

"I do." He replied cheerfully without asking for the priest to finish his words.

The priest looked at Taeyeon dryly. "At least wait for me to finish before you answer."

"Do you Tiffany take Kim Taeyeon to be your lawfully wedded—?"

"I do."

The man shook his head. "By the power vested in my I pronounced you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Taeyeon didn't waste time before he encircled me to his arms and bend me backward for a deep kis. I am officially married to Kim Taeyeon.

"So, Signora Kim…" Taeyeon said after our first kissed as married couple.

"So, Signore Kim…" I mimicked him with a smile in my lips. I felt like we are the only people inside the room. We never look at Yuri and his assistant when they left us after they gave us their congratulations.

"How about we start with our _wedding night_ , wife?"

I laughed as I hug him tightly. He's really incorrigible. But before I could reply his mobile phone rang.

He frowned when he fished out his phone in his pocket. "Excuse me, darling."

Taeyeon moved a little farther to me as he answered the phone call. I visibly heard him. "Hello, Sooyoung."

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"Haven't I told you to invite me to your wedding?"

I mentally cringed when I heard the accusing voice of Choi Sooyoung on the other line. "How on earth did you know about it?"

"Imagine this. I am in the middle of a gruesome board meeting when I receive call from a certain egoistical Greek babbling that he's going to act as your witness in a wedding at Las Vegas. That he will not miss it for the world—that he's so sorry that I am not there to watch our good friend tie the knot."

I cursed as I scan the place looking for Kwon Yuri. I want a word with him now! Too bad he's nowhere to be seen.

"So you won Fran-I-Mean-The-Girl, after all?"

"Stop playing games with me, Sooyoung!"

I heard the duke chuckled. "Are you going to tell me who is your bride?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's my good friend, you know."

I loosened the bowtie around my neck. It seemed to be too tight that the moment. "How did you—"

"I'm not an idiot, Taeyeon." Sooyoung said confidently. "I know there's something between the two of you long time ago."

I guessed he'd been right. There's hidden sparks since then. "Does your wife know about this?"

Sooyoung took a deep breath. "No." he said after a paused. "I think she works for your _nonna._ She's acting suspicious since your grandfather's birthday."

"I think that too." I agreed with him glancing at my bride briefly.

"She'll have your head in a silver platter, you know." Sooyoung warned frankly. "Your _nonna_. You rob her the opportunity to plan your wedding. Expect her wrath when you come back."

"I know."

"I can only give you few days to have honeymoon. After that Jessica will start to question me. You know that I can't lie to her with anything."

"Thank you, Soo." I said to him honestly. He's really a good friend when he's not teasing me mercilessly.

"Take good care of her, _amico_." He said seriously. "She'd been through a lot with her past marriage."

"I love her, Sooyoung." That's all I replied to him before I disconnected the phone call. "Ready?" I asked my wife. God, she's my wife now.

Finally.

I extended my hand to her and she took it without hesitation. We rode the elevator and I couldn't wait. I started to kiss Tiffany with such fervour. I probably look like an impatient bridegroom but I don't care.

At last, we arrived at our penthouse I nearly reap her clothes in the elevator. I swung her to my arms and she squeaked a little.

"It's tradition, my love." I said once we crossed the threshold.

"Taeyeon!"

We finally arrived at the bedroom. I carefully brought her to her feet. I stared at her pretty hazel eyes. There was now piece of paper stating she's mine. "You are now officially mine, Tiffany Kim."


	39. The Aftermath

Tiffany Kim's POV

"Breathe, mia moglie." The command came from the man sitting beside my bed. "You are just about to have your first scan today. You are not going to die."

"I am fine." I tried to reassure him with a slightly smile in my face when the truth is I am really nervous. Taeyeon and I were back from Las Vegas yesterday after a week of honeymoon in the city.

"You are as white as the linen, Mrs. Kim."

I consciously touched my cheeks. "I am not!"

He laughed heartily as he kissed my hand that he was holding. "I am trying softened you up. Relax, my darling. Don't be nervous."

"I'm nervous, Tae." I confined to him finally. "What if there is something wrong with our baby? What if—"

He placed his finger on my lips. "Shh…everything will be fine."

"What if—"

"He or she will be perfect, Fany." Taeyaon stated confidently. His eyes gleamed with delight. "Because he's ours. This baby is ours."

"But—"

"Enough of this, darling." He said kissing my forehead affectionately. He never failed to make my heart pound so loudly in my chest. "We will love him even if he isn't perfect. We will give him a happy home with parents who love him so dearly."

My heart warms at his words. Oh, how I love this man with all of my heart. "You were right, Taeyeon."

"Of course. I am always right." He stated arrogantly.

I laughed gently. I raised my head slightly for him to give me a kiss. He obliged without question and kissed me in the lips soundly. Just in time for sonographer to enter the room without notice.

"Sorry, I'm late…" he said reading the chart in his hand. He stopped his way through the door when he saw us in our position in the hospital bed. "…do I need to come back later when it's more convenient for all of us? Say fifteen minutes?"

I blushed furiously as I sent my husband a dark glare. But the devil merely smirked at the sonographer and took his chair near the bed. "We're fine. Let's have the ultrasound now."

"You sure?" the man asked dryly with a knowing smile on his face. "I will just come back later if I am interrupting something."

"I'm pretty sure that can wait later once we got home." Taeyeon replied wickedly while I blushed furiously from the bed. Once we got home I will kill him!

"If you are certain." The sonographer said as he put the chart on the table and started the procedure. He smear cold gel in my slightly bump stomach and started to see what's inside my womb.

We saw from the screen a slightly blurred figure. My heart swelled with love. This is our baby. Taeyeon tightened his gripped form my hand. I am sure that he could also feel the happiness that I am experiencing right now.

This sonographer was so serious looking at the monitor beside the bed. Is there something wrong with our baby? Oh, God, I don't think I can bear it if something happen with our child. "Is everything okay with our baby?" I asked nervously.

The man seemed perplex with my sudden question but then he smile. "Oh, forgive me. Yes, everything perfectly fine with your baby, _Signora_ Kim. She's healthy."

"She?" Taeyeon inquired.

The sonographer beamed at us. "Congratulations. You are expecting baby girl, _SIgnora_ Kim."

Kim Hani's POV

"They elope. I can feel it."

I told my husband inside our grand library of our home a week after Taeyeon and Tiffany noticeably missing again. I am pacing the library with determined stride.

"How did you know that?" Heechul asked sanguinely as he read his favourite broadsheet in his study table. I glared at him. He seemed not concern about their elopement. "Maybe Tiffany was not feeling well because she's now expecting their first child."

One of these day I will burn every newspaper arriving in the vineyard. "I can feel, Heechul."

He snorted. "That might be just a wild guess, _mia moglie_."

"My instincts told me I am correct."

Heechul sighed and finally removed his damn eyes on the newspaper. "You have no basis for your intuition, amore. For all we know they only took another out of the country vacation."

"No." I contradicted firmly. "I knew it in my heart that Taeyeon carted off Tiffany somewhere so they can marry without me."

"Hani—"

"If I saw your grandson I want to have a word with him."

My husband sighed again as he shook his snow-white head. "You are thinking too much. Stop stressing yourself, darling."

I ignored him as I continued to saunter in the library like a caged beast. What if Taeyeon really blindsided me again? What about my plans for their wedding? I am overly excited with their wedding that I couldn't sleep at night.

"If you kept pacing the floor you will leave a hole in it." the dry comment from my husband irked me more."

"Where did they go? It's been a week." I unconsciously bite lips as I wonder where they could possibly hide from me.

"Hani—"

"Even Jessica—" I stopped when I realized that I've been blurting what's running inside my head.

Heechul's eyes narrowed in my direction. I don't think I like the way he's stating at me. I need to be careful around him. He's quite known having a sharp mind. "Did you say 'Jessica'? As if Jessica Choi, the Duchess _di Caprielle_?"

I looked away from his knowing gazed. "Oh, I don't know what are you talking about."

"Hani…" he warned e as he stood from his study table.

But before I could answer him he heard a throaty growl of a high performance car outside the window. Heechul moved closer near the window and stared outside. I mischievous smile fitted his stern mouth.

"You don't need to worry about them, Hani _mia_." He said as he glanced at me. "The subject of your distress just deceived to pay you a visit."

Summoning to calm my nerves, I waited for Teayeon and Tiffany to arrive in the library. I faced the door and put both of my hands in my waist as I wait for them. I will give them something they will never forget in their marriage life together.

"I know that position very well." Heechul remarked thoughtfully. "You look like a woman who is expecting war, darling."

I just ignored him and waited patiently. A few minutes later the heavy door of the library opened and Taeyeon and Tiffany walked in. my eyes instantly narrowed in their direction.

It was Taeyeon who broke the silence.

"We're married!" he announced happily as he flashed to me his wedding ring on his left hand.

I knew it.

 _You want to play dirty, Taeyeon?_ I said silently eyeing the platinum wedding band on his hand. I will play dirty with you. Calling for tears in my eyes the game began.

Kim Taeyeon's POV

"We're married!"

I knew my mistake as soon as I saw my grandmother's eyes simmered with tears. I expected her wrath as Sooyoung had warned me over a week ago when Tiffany and I suddenly got married in Las Vegas. But I didn't expect the tears.

We have a short but blissful honeymoon in Las Vegas. But as the Duke warned we need to get back to Italy to inform our family about our wedding in the States.

Now here we are in my grandparent's library facing _nonna's_ tear. "Oh, you are now married." She said while wiping the moisture in her eyes. "I am so happy but a little bit hurt at the same time you didn't bother to invite the old woman like me to such important event in your life."

I glanced at my wife who glared at me with such fervour due to my grandmother's distress. _Nonna_ was really one heck of an actress. I knew she's just acting to make us feel guilty.

"We're sorry, _nonna._ " My ever kind-hearted wife move closer to grandmother and comforted her.

"It's okay, dear." _Nonna_ said but tears still glistening in her eyes. She might fool my wife but not me. I am used with this kind of scenario for years. "I know you are eager to be wedded that's why you flew somewhere to get married. I am happy, really. It's just the wedding I planned since Taeyeon get into his teenage years will be wasted now."

"Oh, we're really sorry, _nonna_." My wife said I could see the remorse in her beautiful face. I snorted silently while my grandfather remained quite. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell my Tiffany that _nonna_ wants us to play at the palm of her hands.

"I'm fine, Tiffany." She smiled as she dabbed the tears in her eyes. "It's my dream to see Taeyeon get down the aisle before I die now I guess that will be only in my dreams."

" _Nonna—_ " I started but my wife glared at me again.

"Don't worry, _nonna._ " Tiffany interrupted me. "We will fulfil your dream to see Teayeon wed in church ceremony."

"Tiffany!" I opposed fiercely.

"Really?" _nonna_ asked my wife completely ignoring me. While _nonno_ beamed like an idiot at the corner.

"Yes." My wife reassured with a smiled. She threw me a stern looked. "We are going to get married in church, aren't we, darling?"

I sighed heavily. What else I could do but to give in? "Alright, fine."

"Oh thank you, Tiffany." _Nonna_ hugged my wife suddenly. I couldn't miss the smirked she threw in my direction. That's when I realized I lost the battle with her. There will be extravagant wedding for me and Tiffany for all Italy to see.

I am starting to have headache.


	40. Epilogue: Celebration

Kim Taeyeon's POV

It's been a exactly five weeks since my wife fell in the trap _nonna_ laid on us after or impromptu wedding in Las Vegas. After she ruthlessly used her tears to convince my wife to have the wedding she always wants for me.

So here I am standing at the altar of the cathedral in Rome waiting for my bride to walk down the aisle for our church ceremony with almost hundreds of guests in attendance inside the cathedral. Almost every pew was filled with guests.

"It's not too late to run in the hills, _file mou_." The sarcastic comment came from my side. I glanced dryly at the Greek man who was looking powerful in his tuxedo.

I shook my head in resignation. "Funny, Yuri. I am already married to my bride, remember?"

"Oh, right." The Greek billionaire reflected almost innocently. "You did marry her in Las Vegas over a month ago. I was there." He threw a meaningful looked at our good friend the Duke.

"Taeyeon." Sooyoung warned with a twitch of in his smile aristocratic face. "Kindy inform your friend over there to stop being an ass or I will smack that smirk off his handsome face."

"Try me." Yuri invited gamely, eying the Duke with devilish glint in his pale blue eyes. "I am always a good fighter. Want to try? Just like old times in Harvard, _file mou_?"

"Will you guys stop that? Can you please behave this is my wedding. I don't want you two idiots ruined it." I told them with a slight irritation. Really, making them as my best men was honestly a very bad idea.

Yuri gasped at me openly. "Can you hear yourself, Kim? I can't believe you will say something like that. Before you're the mastermind in ruining someone's wedding we attended. Who are you? Give back my friend."

"How humorous, Yuri." I said dryly. "When you don't gossip about the events of my life to Sooyoung you try to be comedian."

"Oh hell." He muttered wryly. He shot a looked to Sooyoung. How I really want to punch him right now. "Why did you corrupt our good friend with your club?"

"My club?"

Yuri smirked. "Jealous husbands club."

Sooyoung shook his head and said nothing. He happened to glance at his beautiful wife and he winked at her. Jessica shook her head but pretty blush spread through her cheeks. Yuri made a sound of snort at the sweetness between the Duke and his wife.

This man needs a woman in his life, I thought with a private smile.

At last, the wedding march sounded at the huge cathedral. The guests stood from the pews and look at the door. My wife who did not I saw since yesterday march down the aisle. My heart lurched at the sight of my very beautiful pregnant wife.

Last night they did this little party in the vineyard with her bridesmaids, her mother, _nonna_ and the Duchess. They gave her something for a good luck they said. Something old: Tiffany wore my grandmother's veil on her wedding over fifty years ago. Something new: Lianna bought her only daughter a French lace wedding gown from Paris the gown accentuated her slight baby bump. Something borrowed: Jessica lent her one of her tiaras. Something blue: My wife wore the sapphire jewelry set I bought her in Las Vegas in the sight of our wedding. All in all, my Tiffany look radiant.

Finally, she arrived at the altar beside me. I took her hand and squeezed it slightly. She smiled in m direction and my heart melted.

"I love you." I whispered to her softly.

She smiled in my direction. "I love you too, Taeyeon."

"We are gathered here to witness the union two people…" the Archbishop started. Honestly, I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I am too busy ogling my wife. Yuri shot me a disbelief look.

"…do you Taeyeon, take Tiffany Hwang Miyoung to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I said with a grin on my face.

The Archbishop now looked at my wife. "Do you Tiffany, take Kim Taeyeon to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." She answered softly.

I hide my smile. Finally, we were near the near of this grand ceremony my grandmother had planned. And my most awaited part of the ceremony the Archbishop said. "You may kiss the bride."

I removed her veil from face and dipped her back again and kissed her soundly like I did in our first wedding. Tiffany blushed furiously as the crowd erupted with cheers and whistle. I glanced at _nonna_ who couldn't remove triumph in her eyes.

 _You must very happy now nonna?_ I asked her silently.

I nearly laughed out loud in what I saw in her face. The silent communication had said,

 _Damn right, I am._

After the ceremony ended the guests travelled to the vineyard where a very grand festivity waited them, teams of chefs hired by _nonna_ busy cook for almost thousands of guests for a wedding that can compare to the wedding of a royalty.

"Happy?" I asked my wife as we were inside the bridal car. I kissed her hand affectionately.

"Happy." My wife answered with a smile on her face. "What about you?"

"So much. I don't think my heart can bear this much happiness."

Tiffany laughed wholeheartedly. "You'll be fine."

"Are you ready to face the battlefield later?"

"Battlefield?"

I grinned ruefully. "We have at least hundreds of quests to entertain, my love."

" _Nonna_ spared nothing in inviting visitors."

"Yes." I reflected. "But Yoona couldn't come. She called before the wedding her father forbids her to come."

"That's so sad."

"Im Ryohei ruled his daughter's life with iron fist."

Tffany smiled sadly as if remembering something. "I gathered that much when we went there."

"I hope Yoona will be free from her father's clutch soon."

"Yes." My wife replied, her eyes shine brightly.

"Are you ready to face our new life, darling?" I asked my wife as soon as we arrived at the vineyard where guests waiting for us.

Im Yoona's POV

I am confined in my room when I should be in Rome attending the wedding celebration of my new friends but _Patri_ didn't give me permission to leave this cold palace he called his home…

"He's really a monster! How I hate him!"

The door of my bedroom suddenly flung to open and my twin sister barged in like a whirlwind that she was.

"Who are you referring too, Hyuna?"

Green eyes filled with fury as she jumped in the bed beside me. She exhaled an angry breath. "That monster brute who we also called as 'father'!"

"Hyuna." I reprimanded softly. "Lower your voice. Someone might hear you."

"I don't care!" my mirror image replied angrily. "That monstrous man. He's really gone off this time. I will not do his bidding."

"What did he tell you, sis?"

Hyuna's eyes flashed with annoyance. "He just announced awhile ago that I need to fly in New York. He wants me to marry his friend's only son. The Greek billionaire Kwon Yuri! Who the heck is that man?"

"A billionaire businessman, I think." I smiled sadly for my twin's dilemma. Few weeks ago I suffered the same thing. He had given my hand in marriage to _Signore_ Kim Taeyeon but thankfully the man is in live with someone else. I escape a loveless marriage but _Patri_ hadn't yet forgiven me after I went home and announced that we broke the engagement.

Now it was my twin's sister turn.

"Like I will marry that conceited man. For all I know he has the same spiteful personality with our sire."

"Hyuna…"

"I will not give him the satisfaction of marriage me off with whoever he likes." My sister said confidently.

"What are you planning to do?"

A rebellious grin fitted Hyuna's face. "Watch me, sis."

The next morning…

It's not every day that my father, Im Ryohei, called me into the most formal library of our century old palatial home for a chat. _What does he wants to summon me here?_ I knocked on the thick wooden door to find out.

"Come in." said the commanding voice in the old Sicilian dialect.

I straightened my chaste black dress before I let myself entered the camber where my father had been entertaining his visitors. Either to impress them with our family's wealth—or to intimidate them, I am not really sure which of the two. "You wish to talk with me, _Patri_?" I asked in the same dialect.

"Sit down, _me fighia_."

I took one of the leather seats that directly opposite to my father desk and look into the infamous cold green-eyes if the Im for many centuries. The same colour as mine and my twin sister. I sat regally as if there was a fireplace poker stick inserted on my spine, the proper way for a woman to sit according to my etiquette teacher.

"I want you to come in New York and pretend to be your sister." My father had announced without preamble, as if it was most logical thing in the world.

To pretend as my twin sister?

 _What is happening here?_


	41. Extra Chapter: Family

Kim Taeyeon's POV

" _Kim Taeyeon!_ " the blood-curdling warning from my wife as she writhed in pain in the delivery room in a private hospital in Rome made me cringed. She's about to deliver our baby girl. Tiffany breathed frantically. "I—I swear I will not let you near my bed again…!"

"Breathe _mia moglie_ …" I instructed her as the thought us in the birthing class we attended before. "Breathe…"

She glared me insolently, snatching her hand in mine. Her forehead soaked with sweat. "Don't instruct me what to do…when…when you don't know what I feel…"

I sighed deeply and let go of her snappy tone. I should have expected her wrath because of the fact that she's suffering to much pain because I made her pregnant. " _Mia moglie_ …"

"Taeyeon…when I am done here I will kill you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and clutched my hand tightly as another contradiction hit her. I swear I will not touch her again—okay, scratch that I will use protection from now on when I made love to her in future.

"You can do it, my darling." I reassured her while I, myself tried to be strong when anxiety eating me alive seeing my wife suffered from such pain.

"Easy for you to say that, Kim!" she breathed deeply, her eyes snapped with fire. Did she knew how achingly beautiful when she's mad? "You are not in my position!"

I groaned silently as I kissed her hand. "I will trade everything I have to exchange in your position, Tiffany."

"Focus, _Signora_ Kim." The obstetrician who performed the birthing said. "Your child is almost here. Focus and continue to push."

Tiffany did as she told. For the next excruciating minutes I witness my wife helplessly as she writhe with pain and deliver our child in this world. I never thought that I will love a human being as much as I love her.

My soulmate.

"Almost there." The OB had said. "One more push, _Signora_."

"Push, my love. Come on. You can do it." I encouraged as I gripped her hand tightly. I swear I will never out her again in this kind of pain again.

After Tiffany pushed with all she might a howling from a baby sounded in the delivery room. My heart melted at the sight of my daughter. And for the second time around I realize that I fall in love again.

"Please cut the cord, _Signore_ Kim." The OB had said with a strange smile on her face. With shaking hands I took the offered sterilize scissors from her hand and cut the cord. It was bizarre experience it made see a new dimension of life.

"Is my baby okay?" Tiffany asked breathlessly from the bed. She was still soaked wet with perspiration.

"She's perfect, _mia moglie_." I told her with a mist in my eyes. Tiffany was great too by giving me a daughter to love and cherish as long as live. I kissed her forehead affectionately while the nurse placed our daughter in my wife's chest. "Thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter, my love."

"I love you." Tiffany whispered weakly with a smile.

"I love you more, darling." I answered back her smile and kissed her on the lips.

The next morning…

Tiffany was now settled in her suite room in a private hospital here in Rome. I still could see the exhaustion in her lovely face but she reassured me that she's perfectly fine. I couldn't remove my eyes from our little angel in my arms.

She's so beautiful like her mother. I frowned slightly our daughter in my arms. "What kind of genetic distribution is this? I expect fifty-fifty from her appearance."

My wife smile softly. "Maybe our next baby will have you price features, _Signore_ Kim."

I looked at the seriously. "I'll settle for having an only child. I don't want to put you again with the pain you've suffered in your labour."

"It wasn't that, bad."

"But—"

"Surprise!" _nonno_ and _nonna_ said in unison as they entered the room without as much as knocked.

"Oh, is that my great-grandchildren in your arms, _figlio_?" _nonna_ asked with a delight in her eyes as she approached. "Let me hold your little angel."

Before I could say anything our daughter was snatched in my arms by my grandmother. "Look how pretty she is, Heechul. She looks like me."

"No." My grandfather contradicted as he scowled his wife. "She looks like me."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my wife as her eyes twinkled with delight. Really, my grandparents have vivid imagination. "How come my daughter will resemble with you when she's the mirror of her mother?"

"Can't you see?" my grandmother asked at me. "She has my eyes and nose. She looks like me when I am at her age."

I was about to retort my _nonna_ when Tiffany slightly shook her head. I took a deep breath and muttered. "Whatever you say, _nonna._ "

"Have you choose a name for her?" _nonna_ asked still looking at the addition to the Kim dynasty.

"Seulgi."

"Beautiful name." _Nonna_ commented her eyes still fixed on our daughter in her arms. "i hope the next one is baby boy so he can inherit the vineyard. I hate to see Seulgi grow up alone."

I looked at my wife a silent groaned. Tiffany just gave birth now my grandmother is already hinting for a baby boy. I will think about that matter in the future. For now I will just focus on my daughter and the start of our family together.


End file.
